Perfecta & Unilateral Ilusión
by TEARLINNER
Summary: Tomaba absoluta responsabilidad. De que su anhelo se hubiese convertido en vil codicia y de que una inocente amistad se transformase en una falsa historia de amor. Ella conocía los términos. Él, el amor de su vida y amante, era el novio de su amiga. Solo hizo falta que su pequeño secreto saliese a luz para que Hinata decidiese que era momento de poner en orden su vida.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

Hacia mucho no hacía algo más que dormir y ahogarme en mis penas, en la culpa. En medio de mi enfermedad denominada depresión había olvidado lo que era ser un humano.

Hacía semanas que no salía de mi apartamento.

Limpie los restos de lágrimas que aun pendían de mis pestañas y respire hondo. Estaba lista. En esa ocasión no escribiría poesía o algún relato corto para niños, mi público favorito, sino que se trataba de una carta, o más bien un mensaje de disculpa que empezaba con:

"Sakura, lo siento mucho..."

Cada palabra que le siguió a ese inicio agónico me mataba lentamente. Sabía que sería el fin de nuestra amistad. O mejor dicho, el fin definitivo, puesto que justo en el momento en que ella descubrió mi idilio con su novio supe que había perdido su confianza.

La parte más triste era que no solo perdería a una amiga con ese mensaje, sino que perdería a mi "amante". Pero no había vuelta atrás, Había decido que lo más digno que podía hacer en esos momentos era desistir a la única cosa que había amado con devoción...

A mi buen amigo...a Naruto. Con quien había compartido todo de mi...

Luego de 21 años de vida finalmente había tomado la decisión correcta, la de amarme a mí misma por, sobre todo.

Pero, dejar a mi mayor adición no fue fácil. Me tomaría meses de sueños y cientos de lágrimas que nunca recuperare. Pero al final del día yo misma era consciente de que haber estado con él desde un principio ya me había costado toda mi dignidad.

Me había costado amistades. Todo por satisfacer los deseos más bajos de mi amigo.

Todo por ser su "Amiga Especial".


	2. El final de la Odisea - Parte 1

**|Marzo, 2016|**

La piel de mi mejilla izquierda ardía levemente y los ojos de mi amiga me observaban.

Fijamente, me observaban.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatas, y la humedad en sus ojos no era tímida. Algo extraño para Sakura Haruno. Pero aún más extraño era el hecho de que en su semblante no percibiese ningún atisbo de odio.  
Más sino, decepción.  
Ese descubrimiento no hizo nada más que empeorar el nudo que lentamente cerraba mi garganta, evitando que mis cuerdas vocales emitieran alguna palabra. Alguna disculpa.

Pero, realmente...¿Qué podía decir? No existían palabras que remediasen el daño hecho ni que retrocediesen el tiempo. No habían palabras que salvasen nuestra amistad. Todo estaba perdido. Y no me esperaba menos, debí de haberlo intuido desde el momento en que decidí ser egoísta y convertirme en el sucio secreto de Naruto, su novio.

No me sentía nada orgullosa de lo que había hecho. ¿Pero como podría haber evitado negarme a caer rendida a los brazos del dueño absoluto de mi corazón? ¿Como podría haber sido menos débil?

—¿Siquiera tienes algo que decirme?—demandó Sakura, elevando su tono de voz.

Abrí mi boca, pero no encontré mi voz.

—¡Hinata Hyuga!—Exigió una vez más.

Nuevamente, ninguna palabra salió de mi boca.

—D-di algo...por favor—dijo, reduciendo el volumen de su voz, ahora rota mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Mientras, yo solo la observé, fijamente, sin que ninguna lagrima escapase de mis ojos. Quién me observase diría perfectamente que soy una persona sin escrúpulos, fría y egoísta. Y sí, puede que no pueda refutar aquello, pero igualmente...me negaba a creer que esa era yo.

Yo era distinta. Yo no era aquella chica que le robaría el novio a una de sus mejores amigas.

Yo no era yo misma en esos momentos.

La realización de aquello y Sakura llorando desesperadamente frente a mí me golpeó fuertemente.

Mis pies finalmente parecieron responder a mis suplicas y se movieron, siendo los fieles cómplices de mi huida. Salí del baño de chicas donde me encontraba y corrí rápidamente por el campus, con un escondite en mente: mi dormitorio. Una vez en el me deje llevar. Deje que las lagrimas nublaran mi vista y que mis pulmones casi colapsasen por los intermitentes sollozos que escapaban de mi boca. Me deje caer sobre mi cama y enterré mi rostro en la almohada.

Mi celular sonó una vez. Abrí el mensaje, era de Naruto:

 _¨Hinata. Sakura lo sabe¨_

Oh, Naruto...ajeno que él era el último en enterarse.

Despúes de ese mensaje no supe más de Naruto ni de Sakura. Comprendí que solo era la manzana de la discordia en aquella relación perfecta, nada más. La amante.

Sakura no se molestaba en querer saber mi parte de la historia. Y Naruto no tenía ni la mínima intención de enterarse de que todo esto me estaba matando. Probablemente solo sería un capítulo de su vida que desearían borrar por siempre.

En ese entonces solo desee desaparecer, y ese sentimiento me acompaño por las siguientes 2 semanas.

Observé el techo de mi habitación y noté que ya había oscurecido. Otro día más que me prive de mi vida de universitaria y permanecí encerrada en la seguridad de mi cuarto. Lleve mis manos a mis mejillas y limpié los restos de lagrimas de ella. Ya no había más de ellas, parecían que había llegado a mi limite por ese día. Carraspee, tratando de aclarar mi garganta, la cual ardía.

Sentía como si mi cuerpo hubiese perdido todas sus fuerzas, pero a como pude me dirigí a mi escritorio y encendí mi computadora. Mis malestares no habían disminuido ni un ápice, pero finalmente sentía un poco de valor llegar a mi cabeza.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al posar mis manos sobre el teclado, lista para escribir.

Sabía que estaba siendo muy cobarde al pretender escribirle una carta a Sakura para pedir disculpas. Pero...simplemente no me sentía con la capacidad de enfrentarla cara a cara.

Lo más doloroso de aquello, era que me obligaría a contar aquellos detalles de mi historia con Naruto que nunca pensé que verían luz. Naruto me odiaría, estaba segura de ello, pero ese sería el precio que estaría a dispuesta a pagar para hacer por una vez lo correcto. Sakura lo merecía. Mi antiguo yo lo merecía.

En medio de mi tarea, sentí mi celular vibrar en mis bolsillos. Dos veces.

Lo tomé: Eran dos mensajes. De Naruto.

Otro escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Era el primer contacto que tenía con él desde hacía dos semanas. Tragué saliva. Tomé aire y leí el primer mensaje.

¨Hola Hinata¨.

Se formo un media sonrisa en mi rostro ante tan casual saludo. Abrí el segundo mensaje:

¨Sakura y yo hemos hablado sobre nuestra relación y...la he convencido de darme otra oportunidad. Ha aceptado, pero a cambio de algo.¨

Mordí mi labio para detener un sollozó, tenía una vaga idea de adonde se dirigí todo eso. Si bien es cierto de que había aceptado la idea de que mi relación con Naruto no sería la misma, llegado el momento, me aterraba profundamente.

Abrí con temor el tercer y último mensaje, sabiendo de antemano que en él Naruto se encargaría de dejarme en claro a quién escogía de entre Sakura y Yo:

¨Yo tome una decisión y creo que lo correcto es decírtelo en persona. ¿Podríamos reunirnos en la cafetería de la universidad dentro de 30 minutos?¨

De inmediato le respondí con un simple ¨Sí¨, me quite mis pijamas y me vestí apropiadamente. No vi necesario maquillarme. Me coloqué unas botas, tome un suéter y salí de mi habitación.

Creía estar lista para lo que viniera.


	3. El Final de la Odisea - Parte 2

**|Abril, 2016|**

En cuanto entre a la cafetería confirmé uno de los temores que me atosigaban. Estaba llena. Algo de esperarse si son las 7 pm, hora de cena de los internos.

Busqué con la vista una cabellera rubia hasta que finalmente la localicé. Estaba en una mesa justo en medio de la cafetería.

Tragué saliva y me dirigí hacia él, quién se notaba distraído, con sus manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su barbilla y viendo a nada en particular.

A medida que me iba acercando sentía que mis pies pesaban más. Tenía miedo.

Estaba hecha un desastre.

—N-naruto—lo llamé torpemente cuando ya me encontraba frente a él.

Al escucharme de inmediato pareció salir del lapsus en que se encontraba y dirigió su mirada a mí. Sentí sus ojos sobre los míos y de inmediato preferí tomar asiento y mirar abajo, hacia la mesa.

—¿Cómo has estado? —me preguntó, sonriéndome, tratando de ser casual.

—B-bien— respondí, aun cuando ambos sabíamos muy bien que nada estaba bien.

Oh...lo conocía tan bien. Tan bien que estaba segura de que todo era una fachada. Él quizás estaba tan nervioso como yo.

Era curioso que ambos nos sintiéramos incómodos con nuestra presencia dada la anterior naturaleza de nuestra relación. Era como si haber sido descubiertos por Sakura finalmente nos abriera los ojos y fuéramos consientes hasta ese momento de lo que estuvimos haciendo. De lo mal que habíamos hecho.

Quise llorar ahí mismo. Era evidente que mi relación con Naruto estaba irremediablemente rota.

Ya nada podría ser como antes.

—Ya van dos semanas, eh...—comentó, comenzando a jugar con la manga derecha de su camiseta, cambiando dramáticamente su semblante a uno melancólico. Él sabía muy bien que no me engañaría con su fachada de ¨todo estaba bien¨—Créeme cuando te digo que iba a llamarte antes, pero paso esto por aquí y eso por allá, y para cuando me di cuenta, ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Ya no sabía ni que decirte.

—Oh...—nuevamente baje mi vista hacia la mesa y un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la mesa.

—Lo que hicimos estuvo mal...—comenzó y desee poder taparme los oídos para no escuchar lo que sabía que venía, pero ya no era una niña pequeña, era una mujer, una mujer que debía enfrentar sus errores de frente. —Siento mucho haberte involucrado en esto...siento mucho que todo esto se saliera de control y se jodiera de esta forma. —Se agitó los cabellos, lleno de frustración.—Soy un estúpido, siempre lo he sido. No se en que momento pensé que era una buena idea que tú y yo...

No lo deje terminar.

—E-entiendo—lo interrumpí, ya con lagrimas escapándose de mis ojos. No quería escuchar como terminaba esa oración, había sido suficiente.

—Hinata...lo siento. —colocó su mano sobre la mía para consolarme, pero esto solo tenía el efecto contrario. Sentía que su contacto quemaba.

De forma brusca sentí como su mano era alejada violentamente de la mía, obligándome a levantar mi vista hacia la persona responsable de ello.

Mis ojos se inundaron de pánico al verla ahí. Al ver a Sakura.

—¿Sorprendida, Hinata? ¿No esperabas verme?—me cuestionó con sorna mientras yo observaba con horror como tomaba asiento a lado de Naruto—Por cierto, No recuerdo haber rotó con Naruto para que ustedes dos se estén tomando de las manos en público—dijo, sumamente molesta. Nada parecida a la Sakura que deje llorando en el baño aquella vez.

—No es lo que parece Sakura.

—Cuanto quisiera creerte Naruto—suspiró.—Supongo que lo hacían porque saben que es la ultima vez que se verán. ¿Acaso ya le dijiste Naruto? —me miró ahora a los ojos con veneno y temblé en mi asiento. — Aunque si bien recuerdo habíamos acordado que yo estaría cuando se lo dijeras.

Lo entendía todo. Sakura quería ver de primera mano el como Naruto se deshacía de mi.

Y...tenia toda la razón, después de todo, ¿Que tan probable es confiar en tu novio cuando te ha engañado?

—¿Te has quedado mudo Naruto? ¿No piensas decirle?—le insistió Sakura.

Vi a Naruto titubear y a Sakura perder la paciencia.

Decidí que era momento de intervenir:—D-dilo Naruto—él me vio con sorpresa —E-estoy l-lista.

Una leve y fugaz atisbo de tristeza cruzó por sus ojos antes de hablar:

—Hinata...Sakura y yo decidimos intentar reparar nuestra relación y.. para ello—lo vi tragar saliva—Necesitó nunca volver a verte.

Me tomó un lapso de cinco segundos comprenderlo todo y cuando lo hice solo desee salir huyendo, salir huyendo de donde ya no era bienvenida...de adonde nunca me llamaron. No quería desmoronarme frente a ellos, no merecía tal privilegio, aunque quizás eso era ya casi evidente.

Les sonreí a ambos con comprensión. —Lo entiendo—no tartamudee, sacando fuerzas que no sabía que tenía. —Lo entiendo perfectamente—repetí. Solo falto fijar mis ojos en los de Naruto para ceder a la tristeza que me embargaba. Debía salir de ahí pronto. —E-entiendo, a-así que...a-adiós—me despedí torpemente mientras me reincorporaba, luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo.

—Hay algo más...—me detuvo Sakura—Y será mejor que tomes asiento para lo que quiero preguntarles. Es algo de lo que aún no estoy segura, pero necesito aclarar pronto.

—C-claro—tome asiento nuevamente.

—¿Desde hace cuanto comenzó esto?

—Hace 3 meses— se apresuró a decir Naruto.

Lo vi con incredulidad mientras él solo se limitó a verme con suplica. Había mentido. Decidí callar, quizás Naruto tendría razón de que decir toda la verdad solo complicaría las cosas con Sakura. Y él solo deseaba recuperarla, y yo no le privaría de ello, había decidido ser la única que saldría perdiendo de esto.

Sakura tomó aire profundamente y se toco el puente de la nariz.

—Wow, esperaba menos—rió sin gracia alguna—¿3 meses y no pudieron comentarme nada?—dijo con ironía, pero no pudiendo ocultar del todo el deje de dolor en su voz. Realmente era la peor amiga de todos los tiempos.

—L-lo siento...—me disculpé. —No hay palabras que puedan expresar lo arrepentida que estoy. L—lo siento—Disculparme era lo único que podía hacer, a pesar de que sabía que solo eran palabras vacías, palabras que no cambiarían ni repararían nada.

—No es necesario que te disculpes. Ya tengo suficiente de ello. Solo respondemé una última pregunta. Y quiero que tú la respondas—se mordió su labio, titubeante.

—C-claro—accedí rápidamente, dispuesta a aclarar cualquier duda, suponía que la pregunta tabú ya había sido hecha.

Pero nada me preparó para cuando Sakura, sin preámbulos, soltó:

—¿Durmieron Juntos?

Mis ojos pasaron de Sakura a Naruto con horror.

—S-sakura...—le rogó Naruto lleno de aflicción.

Sakura lo ignoró y continuó: —Respondemé Hinata, ¿Te acostaste con mi novio?—preguntó nuevamente, con su rostro sereno, inespresivo, como si esa pregunta le interesará poco.

No encontraba mi voz. No sabía porque Sakura insistía si el rostro de Naruto y yo hablaba por si solo.

—¿No dirás nada Hinata?

—Y-yo...

—Sakura, lo que pasó fue...—intentó responder Naruto por mi, pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

—Quiero que me lo diga Hinata. No creo ninguna palabra que salga de tu boca.

Una expresión dolida recorrió el rostro de Naruto, mientras que yo vi a Sakura con aflicción.

—Sakura, eso no es necesario— Naruto le reclamó— ¿Pretendes herirte o qué?

—No, necesito saberlo todo para poder intentar volver contigo—hizó enfasis en la palabra "intentar"—Dime, Hinata. ¿Te acostaste con Naruto?—insistió una vez más, y en ese momento supe que no tenía escapatoria.

Mis labios temblaron y a duras penas, con un leve rubor en mis mejillas asentí. Quise desaparecer en ese instante.

—Ya veo...—la mirada de Sakura se opacó y miró a la nada por unos segundos, para luego verme con un rostro lleno de ira. —¿Quién lo diría? La tímida Hinata Hyuga si sabe usar su cuerpo para obtener lo que quiere. Quién hubiera intuido que bajo toda tu fachada de "nunca he besado a nadie" se ocultaba una zorra.

—Sakura, no tienes porque ser tan dura. Es mi culpa, yo...

—Cállate, Naruto. Ya hable contigo antes, ahora le toca a Hinata.

—S-Sakura tiene razón...—dije entre lágrimas, no atreviéndome a verla a los ojos. — M-me lo merezco. Por favor continua. Eso es lo que necesitó. N-necesito que seas dura conmigo. D-dime todo lo que pienses de mi. N-no te retengas— No necesitaba a aquella Sakura que lloró aquella vez en el baño, necesitaba esa Sakura dispuesta a decirme con todas sus letras que era una "Zorra". Solo de esa forma sentiría que estaba recibiendo el escarmiento merecido.

Sakura rodó los ojos, suspiró y frotó su sien. Pude notar que le estaba costando seguir su fachada de chica dura. Y eso solo me hizo sentir peor.

—Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir. No ensuciaré más mi boca con adjetivos que podrían describirte en estos momentos. Ya no eres mi amiga , así que has perdido el privilegio de merecer mi tiempo—Sakura era demasiado buena para su propio bien. No entendía como pude tener los escrúpulos de herirla de esa forma.—Pero antes de que salgas corriendo como la última vez...tengo una última cosa que decirte Hinata—suspiró nuevamente—La razón por la que le pedí a Naruto citarte aquí era para humillarte. Deseaba hacerlo públicamente, para que todos aquí supiesen que clase de persona eres realmente. — para empeorar las cosas, Sakura comenzó a llorar— Pero no puedo. No puedo.

¿Como podía ella ser tan condescendiente conmigo a pesar del daño que le hice?

¿Como y porque?

¿Porque aquella amiga que siempre había sido sobre protectora hacia mí me, protegía incluso cuando la había apuñalado por la espalda?

Para mi mayor sorpresa sentí una repentina ola de ira recorre mi cuerpo. Me levante de la mesa y la mire con fiereza.

—¡Pues deberías!—grité tan alto que llame la atención de las mesas cercanas a nosotros. Esa había sido mi intención, merecía ser castigada duramente por Sakura. Que me alejará de Naruto no era suficiente.

—Hinata no tienes porqué exponerte de esta forma y recaer toda la responsabilidad en ti. Yo soy el culpable de todo—dijo Naruto con aflicción. Yo decidí ignorarlo.

—¡Sakura, Por favor!, ¡Dile a todos!—nuevamente insistí, asegurándome ahora de que todos los estudiantes que estaban ahí dejaran sus asuntos y prestaran toda su atención hacia nosotros.

Sentí como Naruto me tomaba del brazo y me obligaba a sentarme nuevamente.

—Hinata, esto no es necesario, tú no lo mereces. Es mi culpa, todo es mi... —insistió Naruto, pero lo corte nuevamente a media oración.

—S-si lo merezco— dije, totalmente rota ahora, sin ningún atisbo de ira y comenzando a llorar sin reparos. —Me lo merezco Naruto, por ser la peor amiga para ambos...—Al chocar mis ojos con los de él lloré aún más fuerte y oculte de inmediato mi rostro entre mis manos. No quería ver ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento en su rostro, eso solo me recordaba que para él solamente era un error, algo que si pudiera borraría de su vida.

—Hazlo entonces—escuche a Sakura decir.

Me quite las manos de mi rostro y la vi a los ojos, esos ojos que no titubeaban.

—Si yo no puedo hacerlo, hazlo tú. Ve y dile a todo el mundo lo que has hecho—me pidió—Hazlo. ¿Puedes?

Pase mi mirada de Sakura a mi alrededor, notando rostros conocidos observándome con curiosidad. Entre ellos vislumbre a mis amigos Kiba, Shino, Tenten, e Ino, y... mi primo Neji. En este último note preocupación en su rostro y solo imagine lo decepcionado que estaría de saber lo que su prima había hecho.

Entre en pánico y cuando regrese mi atención a Sakura vi decepción en su rostro. Ella sabia que no podría hacerlo. Ella mas que nadie había descubierto que era una persona cobarde.

Ya la había decepcionado a ella. No quería decepcionar a nadie más.

Y por eso...simplemente salí corriendo.


	4. El Principio

**|Octubre, 2011|**

Todo inició hace cinco años, cuando tan solo tenía 16 años.

En esa época mi situación no era tan diferente a la de ahora.

Estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero él lo estaba de Sakura. Aunque en ese entonces Sakura, como casi todas las chicas de la escuela de Konoha, suspiraba por Sasuke Uchiha, mi hermano.

En ese entonces nunca tuve intenciones de hacer públicos mis sentimientos por Naruto, ni a mis amigas más cercanas. Y eso era porque no lo veía necesario. Nada cambiaría mi situación de hacerlo. Había aceptado que Naruto no estaba interesado en mí y había aprendido a convivir con ello.

Pero al final...cambie de opinión desde aquel día. Aquel 31 de Octubre.

Ese día los chicos habían decidido festejar Halloween a lo grande, y más aún porque el equipo de futbol al cual pertenecian Sasuke y Naruto había ganado ese día.

En dicha fuesta, a pesar de no tener la edad permitida, no se privaron del alcohol, algo que yo me limite a ver desde la distancia. La única razón por la que había asistido era porque Sakura había insistido y porque la fiesta era en mi casa. Esto porque por mis padres se encontraban de viaje y los chicos decidieron aprovecharse de ello.

Esa noche, mientras observaba a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura tomarse un shot de tequila, me sentía ofuscada por la cantidad de personas que habían llegado. Personas que ni siquiera conocía.

Realmente nunca había sido una persona que disfrutara del bullicio, el alcohol...y las drogas que Sai conseguía.

—¡Hinata, por favor, no te aburras!—me pidió Naruto con fingida y sobreactuada aflicción. Podría decirse que el shot le había llegado de inmediato, algo que me pareció adorable y consiguió disipar un poco la tensión causada por mi fobia social.

—Deja a mi hermanita en paz, ¿si?—lo amenazó Sasuke, aunque todos sabiamos que de broma, puesto que desde que había comenzado a beber nadie le quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro. Mi hermano tampoco parecía ser buen amigo del alcohol.

—Solo quiero verla sonreír un poco, se ve más bonita así, tan bonita que a veces me hace pensar en si debo pedir su mano y casarme con ella—dijo con la clara intención de molestar a Sasuke, quién de inmediato le dio un codazo a Naruto, mientras yo me limitaba a sonrojarme.

—Ni de broma idiota—le respondió Sasuke, totalmente molesto con la idea.

Si tan solo Naruto hubiese sabido como esas inocentes palabras habían hecho que mi corazón se desbocara.

Ahora Naruto se dirigió a mi: — ¿Quieres un jugo?—no esperó a que respondierá cuando se dirigió a Sai quién servía los tragos—¡Sai, por aqui Hinata quiere tomar algo! ¡Preferible algo sin alcohol!

—Me temo que ya estamos corto de inventario, ¿Porque no vas y compras un poco de jugo? La alta demanda de vodka nos dejo cortos de él.

—Yo los llevaré en mi auto—se ofreció Sakura de inmediato—Necesito tomar un poco de aire, hace mucho calor aquí—comentó.

—¿No será por el tequila?—se burló Sasuke de ella, a lo que Sakura se sonrojó.

—¡Que tonterías dices! Ya mejor apresuremonos y vayamos a comprar esas bebidas.

—N-no es necesario, no quiero jugo, estoy bien—dije, temerosa de que esos tres pudieran sufrir un accidente si manejaban en ese estado.—No es necesario que vayan.

—Si es necesario, mucha gente aquí quiere vodka—se apresuró a decir Sai mientras habría la nevera y la inspeccionaba— Por cierto, ¡También se terminaron las cervezas!—se apresuró a decir Sai para mi mala suerte.

—Entonces, es mejor que nos apresuremos—dijo Sakura, tomando su chaqueta y haciendo ademán de irse.

Sasuke, Naruto y yo la seguimos. Pero Sakura se dio la vuelta y me señalo con el dedo.

—Tú jovencita del bien, te quedarás aquí.

Abrí la boca para refutar, pero me corto: —Nada se diga, hoy tu tienes la misión de socializar. ¡Es una orden! — y sin dejarme mediar palabra, se fue con los chicos, dejándome sola.

20 minutos despúes, viendo que eran las 11 pm y aburrida de esperar a que Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke regresaran, a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria de Kiba, decidí que era mejor instalarme en la comodidad de mi habitación con un tazón de palomitas mientras veía un maratón The Walking Dead, una de mis adicciones. Para mi eso si era una digna forma de festejar Halloween.

Luego de ver un episodio y no tener noticias de Sakura, Naruto o Sasuke, comencé a preocuparme al preguntarme de porque demorarían tanto. Decidí bajar al primer piso de mi casa, donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, esperando quizás encontrarlos entre la multitud, pero nada. Nadie sabía de ellos.

—No seas paranoica, ardillita—se burlaba Kiba de mi mientras pasaba su brazo tras mis hombros fraternalmente para reconfortarme, llamándome por ese sobrenombre que insistía en usar en mi por mi baja estatura y mi "vocecilla", según él. —Eso de que en el día de Halloween hay sacrificios humanos es solo una leyenda humana, deberías dejar de ver tantas series de fantasía.

—Pero si...

—No te preocupes, ellos ya vendrán, ya lo verás. ¿Ya revisaste tu teléfono por si tienes alguna llanada perdida?

De inmediato respingué al recordar que había dejado mi celular en mi cama.

—eh...n-no.

Kiba solo se limitó a suspirar y mover su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Iré a r-revisarlo—dije con un leve rubor en mis mejillas, apenada por mi torpeza.

Subí lo más rápido que pude a ni habitación, donde al entrar de inmediato identifiqué la luz de mi teléfono parpadear incesantemente. ¡Me estaban llamando!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y contesté la llamada.

— ¡Sakura! ¡¿ya están aquí?!—carraspeé de inmediato, avergonzada al escuchar el tono de voz que había usado. Naturalmente, después de haber corrido tanto habría de esperarse que la voz me sonara de esa forma. Solo esperaba no haber asustado a Sakura— ¿Están a—aquí? —repetí, ahora calmada.

No escuche nada al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Sakura?—insistí. Pero de pronto logré identificar un leve jadeo al otro lado de la línea, eso me puso alerta, sonaba como si Sakura quisiera hablar, pero no pudiese. — ¿Q-qué s-sucede? —pregunté ahora nerviosa.

—H-hinata...—dijo entrecortadamente, notándosele lo difícil que se le hacía hablar. —E-estamos e-n...e-el...h-hospital. S-sasuke y N-naruto...

—¿En qué hospital?—pregunté rápidamente, temerosa de escuchar el final de esa oración.

A duras penas conseguí memorizar el nombre del hospital y me dirigí con todos en el auto de Neji, con los nervios a flor de piel ante la incertidumbre de que tan grave sería todo. Dándome golpes mentales por momentos al reprocharme el no haber dejado que Sakura me contara todo por teléfono, pero por otros, deseando no saber nada. Temía que lo peor le hubiese pasado a mi hermano y a la persona que más amaba.

En esos instantes me aterraba tanto no volver a verlos nunca.

No haberme despedido de una forma apropiada.

Me aterraba pensar que no hubiese pasado suficiente tiempo de calidad con mi hermano y de que nunca fuese tan expresiva con él.

Y, me mataba la idea de nunca haberle confesado mis sentimientos a Naruto.

Al llegar al hospital lo supe todo.

Entre lágrimas Sakura consiguió a duras penas explicarse.

Al salir de la tienda de conveniencia, justo cuando Naruto y Sasuke salían de la acera, un auto cruzó sobre ellos a toda velocidad. Sakura solo tuvo tiempo de salvar a uno de las llantas del auto.

Sakura... contra todo pronóstico, había decidió salvar a Naruto.

Si fue casualidad o fue intencionalmente, Sakura nunca lo dijo. Aunque quizás me di una idea al notar la suma culpabilidad en sus ojos y que no parase de repetir "No sé por qué lo hice"

Pero eso me fue irrelevante en esos momento. No cuando Sasuke se debatía inconsciente entre la vida y la muerte.

Los doctores le habían declarado en coma.

Los siguientes tres días estuvieron llenas de pánico, a la espera de que lo peor pudiese suceder. Pero Sasuke logró burlar a la muerte y salió fuera de peligro.

Los siguiente semana fue de incertidumbre, Sasuke no despertaba.

Los dos siguientes a esas, fueron de aceptación. Todos ya nos habíamos hecho la idea de que probablemente no volveríamos a ver al "Príncipe de Konoha".

Eso hasta que finalmente un milagro había sucedido.

Sasuke despertó.

Pero eso no significaba necesariamente que habría un final feliz. Y de ello nos habriamos preparado desde el primer día en que Sasuke fue ingresado al hospital.

Cuando los médicos dieron luz verde a que Sasuke recibiese visitas, mis padres junto a mi supimos que el momento había llegado.

Al ingresar a la habitación lo vimos ahí sentado en su cama, donde la enfermera terminaba de inyectar algo al suero que se le estaba canalizado. El ruido de la puerta pareció alertarlo puesto que de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros.

—Vaya, ustedes no cambian, ¿eh? —saludó con gracia— Y yo que esperaba que estos dos viejos vinieran con bastón y que está ardilla por lo menos creciera un poco—bromeó.

Vi el rostro de mi hermano sonreírme e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para devolverle la sonrisa y contener mis lágrimas. Tal gesto solo me hizo sentir peor, pues sabía que lo que le diríamos a continuación borraría toda sonrisa de su rostro.

—N-no ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que mis padres solo usen bastón. Solo has estado dormido un par de semanas. Y, y-ya te dije que no me llames así. —conseguí decirle, intentando seguirle la corriente.

—Soy tu hermano, yo puedo llamarte como quiera.

Todos reímos, pero pronto las risa, tan rápido como comenzaron, pararon y como siempre, fui débil y dejé escapar un par de lágrimas. Sasuke de inmediato lo notó.

—¿Que sucede?, ¿Acaso me queda poco tiempo de vida?—intento sonar relajado, pero pude identificar cierto temor en su voz.

Mi madre, quién hasta ese momento parecía haber contenido la respiración, quitó la mano que tapaba sus labios y cedió al llanto. Mi padre, quién parecía ser el más fuerte de todos fue quién se quedó con la última palabra:

—Sasuke. Sé que será difícil para ti lo que estoy a punto de decirte—Y por primera vez escuché a la imponente voz de mi padre, romperse— Siempre te enseñe que fueras un chico fuerte. Y hasta ahora no me ha cabido duda de que lo eres. Has sabido proteger a tu hermana y has sabido ser un hombre frente a tus amigos. Siempre he pensado que has tomado las decisiones correctas. Es por eso que estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre—se acercó y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, quién temblaba de temor, pues ya debía de haber intuido que pasaba. Mi hermano se caracterizaba por ser muy perspicaz. —Tienes que ser fuerte hijo y enfrentar lo que viene con la fortaleza y sabiduría que siempre te han guiado en tus mayores dificultades—unas amargas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de mi padre.

—Solo dilo padre—pidió Sasuke.

—Por favor, hijo mio. Te pido que no pierdas la calma...intenta...

—¿No volveré a caminar?—dijo para sorpresa de todos—¿Es por eso que no puedo sentir las piernas? ¿No es algo pasajero verdad?—dijo entre dientes, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. —Dímelo padre, ¿No volveré a caminar?

Mi padre se limitó a asentir, cayendo de rodillas al hacerlo.

Y solo basto eso para que los sueños de mi hermano se terminaran, llevándose de paso sus ganas de vivir.

Ninguno de nosotros objetó cuando, dominado por la furia, nos obligó a dejarlo solo, siendo la habitación del hospital la única testigo de la agonía que atosigó a mi hermano.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que los médicos decidieran sedarlo puesto que no había tardado en desatar toda su furia en contra de los muebles de la habitación.

Sasuke no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Naruto y a Sakura, dando por terminada una amistad de casi una década.

Asimismo, fue alejándose de todos sus amigos, mis padres e inclusive de mí. Mostrándose cada vez más distante e irritable. Haciendo caso omiso a todo su alrededor.

Había perdido la voluntad de vivir.

Y así de fácil, Sasuke Uchiha desapareció de la vida de todos.

Esa había sido su voluntad, y nadie le negaría ello, ni sus amigos, mis padres...ni yo.

Una semana después de que Sasuke despertará mis padres me obligaron a regresar a casa para dormir un poco. A pesar de que me les negué muchas veces, al final lograron convencerme de que necesitaba una ducha y una pequeña siesta.

Mientras me encontraba sola empacando ropa de Sasuke para llevarla al hospital, recibí una visita inesperada: Naruto.

—¿Puedo entrar? ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó rápidamente con una gran sonrisa, característica de su radiante y extrovertida personalidad.

—Bien, solo un poco cansada—le regresé su sonrisa para armonizar el ambiente entre ambos. Sabía a qué venía, probablemente quería respuestas sobre el estado de salud de Sasuke. —E-entra—lo invite tímidamente, a lo que él luego de un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, ni corto ni perezozo, se adentró hasta la cocina con esa confianza que a veces incomodaba a quienes lo conocían. Pero no a mí, a mí me parecía adorable.

Ya en la cocina tomó un vaso y lo lleno de agua.

—¿Y tú brazo? ¿Ya se recuperó? —le pregunté, queriendo hacer platica. Poco acostumbrada a estar a solas con él, puesto que usualmente se encontraba Sasuke o Sakura alrededor. Ellos tres habían sido inseparables desde la primaria. Lastimosamente no era tan cercana a Naruto como deseaba, solo era una amiga que formaba parte de su grupo de la escuela y hermana de su mejor amigo.

—Con tantos tornillos que le pusieron a mis huesos ahora lo siento más como el brazo de Iron Man, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta: Si, ya está casi tan fuerte como antes, pero el doctor me advirtió que aún no puedo cargar cosas muy pesadas—explicó mientras alzaba su brazo.

Reí ante su gesto.

—Sasuke se habría burlado de mi...—comentó, cambiando su semblante a uno sumamente triste.

—Estoy segura de ello...—dije y tomé asiento en el sofá donde el me siguió, lista para responder a sus preguntas, la razón por la que vino.

—¿Cómo ha estado?, ¿Él no ha dicho si...—titubeó—¿Todavía no quiere hablar con Sakura o...conmigo?

Me limite a bajar la cabeza y negar con ella.

—Ya veo...—Y se quedó viendo a un punto en la pared, pensativo. — ¿Crees que nos perdonará?

Di un respingo ante esa pregunta.

—¿Perdonar qué?, ustedes no tuvieron la culpa de nada.

—Sasuke no dice nada, pero lo conozco muy bien. Nos odia por haber salido ilesos, mientras que él...—decidió no terminar esa oración. – Sakura se reprocha que quizás Sasuke piense que no le importa, porque al final de cuentas... ¿Quién lo diría?, Sakura decidió salvar mi pellejo y no el de Sasuke?

No supe que decir, anonadada de pensar que Naruto había descifrado fácilmente del porqué de la actitud de Sasuke. Usualmente se le daba poco entender las acciones de las personas con lo distraido que era.

—Sakura solo hizo lo que pudo. Estoy segura que ella quería ayudar a ambos—la defendí.

—Eso es lo que quiero decirle a ese cerrado de Sasuke, pero él ni siquiera quiere vernos...

—Eventualmente...estoy segura de que si lo hará. Mi hermano no es de aquellos que guardan rencor, él, aunque no lo pareciese, es muy amable y aprecia mucho a sus amigos—sonreí tenuemente, pero al recordar el inexpresivo rostro de mi hermano que se encontraba en esos momentos en el hospital, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, una que Naruto obviamente notó. –Es t-tan amable, y sé que volverá a serlo pronto—me dije más a mí misma—Estoy segura de que no perderé a mi hermano—me repetí, dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima.

De inmediato Naruto tomó asiento a mi lado y colocó una mano tras mi espalda, preocupado.

—No perderás a tu hermano, Hinata. Está segura de ello—me consoló. –Dios no están malo como para quitarle a su hermano a niña tan buena como tú.

¿Niña, eh?, pensé. Supuse que así me veía antes sus ojos. Siempre la indefensa hermana de Sasuke Uchiha.

En ese momento lo observé fijamente. Haciendo reparó a detalle de cada facción y expresión de su rostro.

Frente a mi estaba ese inmaduro chico, ese que sin intentarlo se había robado mi corazón, ese que sin pedirlo quizás sería el dueño de mi corazón por siempre.

Pronto el notó mi escrutinio.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —bromeó, pero de inmediato su sonrisa se borró al notar como comenzaba a llorar. —O-oye H-hinata, no quería sonar rudo, solo...—dijo nerviosamente, pero lo corte cuando para su sorpresa lo abrasé.

—N—naruto, n-no sabes como me sentí aquella noche. No solo p-pensé que perdería a mi hermano. Y-yo pensé que los perdería a a-ambos—balbuceé entre lágrimas y sentí como correspondió a mi abrazo al rodear mi cintura con sus brazos.

—Shh, ya paso. Ya paso. Tu hermano y yo estamos bien—me consoló. Aunque sabía muy bien que si bien no los había perdido, una parte de mi hermano se había rotó para siempre. Sasuke no sería nunca el mismo.

Me armé de valor y me separé de su abrazo. Decidí que era momento de ser sincera por primera vez, y decirle todo lo que había sentido realmente.

—En ese momento de incertidumbre...cuando pensé que algo podría haberles pasado a ambos...pensé muchas cosas—Sentí como su pulgar delicadamente limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas de mis mejillas. —Pensé en como nunca realmente había expresado lo que sentía. De como tú y mi hermano nunca sabrían lo mucho que significan para mí.

Naruto sonrió con comprensión.

—Es natural que te hayas sentido así. Si yo tuviera hermanos habría pensado lo mismo—sonrió, como imaginándose en mi lugar— Pero en tu caso no deberías de haberte preocupado mucho, siempre has sido una buena hermana para Sasuke. No eres dramática ni conflictiva.

—¿D-de verdad?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Y tú...—me mordí mi labio inferior con duda—¿Qué piensas de mí?

Pareció pensarlo por un par de segundos antes de decir: —Si hubiera muerto, me habría ido satisfecho, pensando que mi amiga Hinata era de ese tipo de amigas que nunca te abandona en una examen de matemáticas—frotó mi flequillo con su mano y yo reí.

Pero pronto toda gracia desapareció de mi rostro al ver que él todavía no entendía mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Él notó que mi semblante había cambiado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No has e-entendido bien. Lo que yo pensé cuando creí que algo podría haberte pasado fue...

—Sí, lo entendí—me interrumpió.

—N-no. No lo entiendes. —me tembló la voz—Lo que cruzó por mi mente era que no deseaba que te fueras para siempre sin antes saber mis verdaderos sentimientos.

—Si lo entendí, Hinata—sonrió cálidamente—Y esperó que para la próxima tengas en claro que no debe haber arrepentimientos entre ambos. Nunca he dudado de que has sido una buena amiga.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! —la aclaré algo alterada, frustrada. Pero luego al caer en conciencia de mi brusquedad, baje la vista a mis manos mientras un rubor se colocaba sobre mis mejillas. —Me refiero a mis verdaderos sentimientos. A esos sentimientos diferentes a los que siento por mi hermano, diferentes a los que siento por mi amigo Kiba...

Subí mi vista de mi regazó y posé mis ojos sobre los suyos, queriéndole transmitir todo lo que sentía a través de ellos. Él pareció entender mi mensaje puesto que vi en sus ojos algo de incredulidad y duda.

Decidí que el momento ya había llegado:

—N-Naruto, siempre quise decirte esto. Pero, dada mi situación nunca lo vi necesario. Pero ahora que experimente el sentimiento de saber que se siente ir dejar a esa persona sin haber sido transparente con tus sentimientos, decidí que no me esconderé más. Es momento de que tu sepas cuanto yo...yo...Que sepas que yo...—tomé aire y sin titubear conseguí articular finalmente—Te amo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, llenos de sorpresa.

Y fue así como toda mi perdición comenzó.


	5. Una Historia que nunca pasó

**|Abril, 2016|**

 _¨Hinata, ¿Por qué no llegaste hoy? ¨_

 _¨ ¿Sucede algo? Hoy tampoco veniste¨_

 _¨ ¿Podrías responder a mis mensajes o al menos abrir la puerta de tu habitación? ¨_

 _¨Sea lo que sea que te pasa, cuentas conmigo¨_

Había pasado una semana desde mi encuentro con Sakura y Naruto. Otra semana, que, sumada a las otras dos primeras, sumaria un total de 3 semanas sin dar señales de vida. Era de esperarse que Kiba, mi mejor amigo, estuviese preocupado por mí. Había sido lo suficientemente desconsiderada como para no leer sus mensajes e ignorar los incesantes golpes a mi puerta.

Había conseguido perfectamente evitar a todos mis amigos.

No es como si deseara salir mucho de mi habitación, pero las pocas veces que lo hice, usualmente para ir a la farmacia a buscar aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza, procuré escabullirme por la noche.

Suspiré.

Me fije en el reloj de mi celular, eran las 8:30 AM. Si me apresuraba, podría llegar a tiempo a mi primera clase.

Pensé que corría con la suerte de que Naruto y Sakura no perteneciesen a mi facultad de estudios, pues así las probabilidades de encontrármelos eran bajas.

Me senté sobre mi cama, meditando sobre si estaría preparada. Considerándose que debido a mi cobardía nadie, además de Sakura y Naruto, sabía sobre nuestro lio, no era como si tuviera que esconderme de mis demás amigos.

Aunque...¿Cómo podría actuar como si nada pasase? ¿Como si fuese la honesta Hinata que conocen?

La culpa me hacía sentir avergonzada. Avergonzada por mentirles, por esconderme, por no ser lo suficiente valiente y honesta.

Por otro lado, tampoco podía evitar sentirme paranoica. ¿Y si Sakura al final decidió exponerme y darme mi merecido?

Suspiré con aflicción. Dos veces. Y observe la puerta de mi habitación, como esperando a que esta pudiera hablarme y decirme qué hacer.

Entonces recordé las palabras de Naruto: _¨Hinata no tienes porqué exponerte de esta forma y recaer toda la responsabilidad en ti. Yo soy el culpable de todo¨_

Él parecía querer culparse asimismo. Al igual que yo.

Era gracioso, parecía que estuviésemos en un concurso sobre quién tenía la mayor culpa.

Pero algo era cierto en sus palabras. No debería de recaer toda la responsabilidad sobre mí. Al final de cuentas...haber hecho lo que hicimos fue decisión de ambos. Ambos conocíamos los términos y decidimos tomar el riesgo.

¿Si Naruto no se estaba escondiendo? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo yo?

Con ese pensamiento decidí que era momento de salir de mi auto exilió.

Tome un baño, luego de días. Posteriormente me coloqué un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta algo holgada. Me arreglé el pelo en una coleta y tomé mi bolso.

Estaba lista.

9:15 AM

Estaba oficialmente 15 minutos tarde.

Tragué saliva antes de adentrarme en el salón de clases y enfrentarme a 25 pares de ojos, que curiosos, me observaban fijamente. Lo más incómodo era el silencio. La maestra Kurenai había cortado su monologo al verme.

—Bu-buenos días...—saludé nerviosamente.

—Buenas tardes, querrá decir señorita Hyuga— La maestra me vio reprobatoriamente. Y no solo ella, por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver como Kiba me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y Shino se cruzaba de brazos.

—Puede entrar, por esta vez—me dijo, remarcando la última frase, mientras volvía su atención al pizarrón.

—Mu-muchas gracias—dije y me dispuse a tomar asiento, pero la voz de la profesora me detuvo.

—También, necesitamos hablar sobre tus inasistencias de las últimas semanas. Ven a mi oficina a las 1, justo después del almuerzo para que lo discutamos, ¿si?

—C-claro.

Entonces la maestra Kurenai tomó su libro y continuó con la clase.

 _¨Continuando con el contenido de la unidad de gestión educativa...¨_

Tome asiento junto a Kiba y trate de no mantener contacto visual con él durante toda la clase. No quería responder a sus preguntas, por lo menos todavía no.

A duras penas pude concentrarme en toda la sesión de clases. Mi mente estaba ofuscada por los numerosos pensamientos que la atosigaban. Rememoraba una y otra vez mi conversación con Sakura. Recordé su rostro lleno de decepción.

Recordé el rostro culpable de Naruto.

Quería llorar.

Alguien chasqueó sus dedos frente a mis ojos, despertándome de mi letargo.

—La clase ya terminó—era Kiba, quién me observaba con curiosidad. También Shino.

Di un respingó en mi asiento y observé a mi alrededor. Ya no había nadie. ¿Cómo era posible perder la noción del espacio y tiempo?

Nunca había creído en esas cosas hasta ese momento.

— ¿Vendrás a la cafetería?

Asentí. Aunque la verdad era que no tenía apetito. No lo había tenido durante las últimas semanas y no creía que eso cambiase por las próximas semanas o inclusive, meses.

Caminamos en un extraño e inesperado silencio hacia la cafetería. Kiba no dijo nada, pero lo notaba inquieto, incluso algo molesto. Como si se estuviese conteniendo. Eso solo incremento mi ansiedad ante la incertidumbre de si él sabría algo. Shino tampoco hablaba, aunque eso no fuese necesariamente inusual en él.

Kiba se detuvo en cuanto estuvimos justo en la puerta de la cafetería.

—Ve a buscar una mesa. Yo y Shino te compraremos una hamburguesa triple y una soda. Estás hecha un costal de huesos, no te vendría mal un poco de grasa saturada—dijo, sin detenerse a consultarme sobre si estaba de acuerdo, y fue a comprarlo por mí.

Trague saliva, ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de Kiba?

Busqué una mesa alejada, lo menos que quería eran ojos curiosos como la última vez.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te sucedió?, ¿Estas enferma? — me cuestionó Kiba una vez que tomó asiento frente a mí, sorprendiéndome, pues nuevamente me había quedado sumida en mis pensamientos. Shino también tomo asiento a mi lado, cruzándose de brazos.

Pronto note que ninguno de ellos se había comprado almuerzo. Probablemente estaban más interesados en hablar conmigo y no tuviese apetito.

Me mordí los labios y decidí que era más fácil comenzar a untar salsa de tomate sobre una papa que mirar los ojos de Kiba.

— ¿No dirás nada? —suspiró lleno de frustración. — ¿Qué es eso que te pasa que no puedes decirnos?

—E-es complicado—finalmente dije.

— ¿Y yo y Shino estamos pintados en tu vida o qué? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? —dijo totalmente molesto ahora. Oh no.

—S-solo no quiero que se involucren en esto. Q-quiero lidiar con mis problemas sola esta vez—Y eso no era del todo mentira. Desde que Sasuke se sumiera en su depresión, Kiba y Shino parecían haber tomado su lugar al cuidar de mí, sobreprotegiéndome incluso.

— ¿Y Naruto si puede involucrarse en esto? —dijo con rabia y la sangre se me heló de inmediato.

Kiba y Shino lo sabían.

No pude decir nada, no encontraba mi voz, mi mayor temor se había cumplido y no sabía cómo afrontarlo. Inclusive, de la sorpresa, había botado la soda que Kiba me había comprado.

Kiba no esperó a que hablará y continuó: — ¡¿O no será más bien que no quieres que le dé una paliza a ese idiota que te rompió el corazón?!—Oh no, cada vez se alteraba aún más.

—E-eso no...D—debo buscar algo para limpiar esto...—traté de huir con la excusa de limpiar la soda desperdigada sobre la mesa, pero justo cuando intenté levantarme, Kiba me sujetó de la mano.

— ¡No lo niegues! ¡Naruto me lo contó todo!

Eso si no me lo esperaba. ¿Naruto le contó?

Sentí una opresión en mi corazón. Me sentí de cierta forma traicionada.

—K-kiba yo no quería que esto pasará. C-créeme cuando te digo que intente evitarlo, p-pero simplemente n—no pude. Fu—fui débil. P-perdóname por decepcionarte—traté inútilmente de defenderme, escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.

Oh, solo Dios sabía cuanta vergüenza sentía.

Shino habló por primera vez desde que llegamos: —Oye, no llores.

Pronto sentí como él, quién estaba a mi lado, me rodeaba con sus brazos y me abrazaba. Eso solo aumento mi llanto, era la primera vez que Shino se mostraba tan afectivo. No sabía cómo y porqué, pero parecía que él, en lugar de sentir desprecio hacia mí, sentía lastima. También Kiba, quien, a pesar de hablar duramente, podía intuir entre líneas, que estaba de mi lado.

—L-lo siento chicos—me disculpé. —Por favor perdónenme.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?—me preguntó Shino confundido mientras me liberaba de su abrazo para poder verme al rostro, sosteniéndome por los hombros. —No es tú culpa el haberte enamorado.

—Si es mi culpa, fui muy ingenua al creer que saldría algo bueno de involucrarme con él.

Kiba gruño: —En eso si tienes razón. Debiste de haber intuido que ese idiota te sería infiel. ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte y no contarnos nada? Por lo menos esperaba que nos lo presentaras, pero, ¿Por qué te lo guardaste? ¿Acaso ese imbécil te lo pidió? —dijo esto último entre dientes—Dime como se llama y donde vive para darle una lección.

Ahora era yo la confundida. No entendía de qué hablaba Kiba.

Naruto no me había engañado.

Y, ¿Por qué me preguntaba por su nombre?

— ¿Q-qué fue lo que les contó Naruto?

—Lo suficiente como para saber que alguien se quiso pasar de listo con mi ardillita.

Entonces lo entendí todo. Naruto le había contado una historia falsa a Kiba.

Quizás con ello planeaba prevenir que alguien descubriera toda la verdad. Con eso se aseguraba de que nadie se atreviese a vincularnos.

Era cruel, pero probablemente era lo más inteligente que podríamos hacer si queríamos dejar todo este asunto morir. Para hacer de cuentas que todo esto nunca paso.

Y a pesar de que doliera, estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.


	6. Una Oportunidad

**|Noviembre, 2011|**

— Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no escuche bien — pidió entrecortadamente aquel Naruto de tan solo 16 años, sin dejar de verme con esa sorpresa que lo inundó en cuanto dije aquellas dos palabras. Eso había sido lo primero que decía, luego de quedarse unos largos segundos sin probablemente encontrar su voz.

Mi confesión lo había dejado sin palabras.

Y esos segundos de espera fueron agónicos para mí.

Baje mi mirada a mi regazó, avergonzada de tener que repetir aquello una vez más. Una vez había bastado para desequilibrar totalmente mi ritmo cardíaco. Podía inclusive escucharlo estridentemente en mis oídos.

— T-te amo — En ningún momento en que dije eso me atreví a verlo. —N-no como amigo...sino c-como...m-más que eso—me apresuré a aclarar rápidamente, aunque muy en el fondo podía intuir que él ya lo había entendido.

— Hinata...yo...—lo vi debatirse sobre qué decir. Se notaba totalmente confundido y temí que me dijera aquello que me negaba a escuchar. —Yo...

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, a la espera de su rechazó.

— ¡Hinata!, ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Tú madre me dijo que estarías aquí! —escuché la voz de Kiba llamarme, quién ni corto ni perezoso, se había adentrado a mi morada sin previo aviso. De inmediato Naruto y yo dimos un respingo, llenos de sorpresa, saliendo de sopetón de aquel momento que cada vez se volvía más incómodo.

Naruto de inmediato se levantó de mi lado y tomo asiento en el sofá frente al mío.

Eso fue una mala señal, pensé que quizás a partir de mi confesión se sentiría incomodo a mi lado.

Pero había aceptado ese riesgo, y ya era muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

Por otro lado, Kiba había evitado que escuchará su respuesta. Muy en el fondo, le estaba agradecida.

— ¡Oh, aquí estás! —exclamo Kiba, señalándome con el dedo y sonriéndome ampliamente, pero pronto note como sus ojos hicieron reparo en Naruto— ¿Naruto?

—H-hola Kiba—saludó nerviosamente, aun tratando de recuperarse de mi inesperada confesión.

Kiba tomó asiento a mi lado.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto silencio? —preguntó, notando el aire tenso entre Naruto y yo. Kiba podría parecer distraído, pero era perspicaz

—E-estábamos hablando de mi hermano—me apresuré a aclarar.

—Oh, eso tiene sentido—dijo y observo a Naruto, quién miraba al suelo y se encontraba extrañamente callado, pensativo. —Oye, deja de sentirte culpable. Ni tu ni Sakura podían prever que un viejo se pasaría de tragos y decidiría que era una buena idea manejar.

—Lo sé...pero,

—Pero nada. Tienes que hablar con Sasuke personalmente y dejar de usar a Hinata como intermediaria—suspiró—Vamos ahora.

— ¿Ahora? —Naruto y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo. Al notar esto nos buscamos con los ojos y al vernos, ambos repelimos la mirada del otro. Note que un leve rubor cubria sus mejillas, al igual que las mías.

Kiba nos miró extrañado y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —entrecerró sus ojos— ¿De verdad estaban hablando de Sasuke antes de que llegara?

Naruto se reincorporó del sofá.

—No pasa nada, Kiba. Apurémonos y vamos al hospital—dijo Naruto, calmando así a Kiba y evitándonos una conversación incomoda.

Durante el viaje,Kiba que conducía, y Naruto, en el asiento del copiloto, hablaron de trivialidades con total normalidad. Tal parecía que Naruto había olvidado nuestra conversación anterior, pues no paraba de sonreír y decir sus típicas bromas. Inclusive me había incluido en la conversación, pero a diferencia de él, a mí me costaba mucho pretender que no estaba que me moría de los nervios.

Al llegar al hospital mi madre nos recibió y entró a la habitación de Sasuke para consultarle sobre si podíamos pasar, más si Kiba y Naruto podían pasar.

—Sasuke no quiere visitas—esas fueron las palabras que mi madre uso una vez que regreso, aunque claramente entre líneas Naruto podía intuir que Sasuke no lo quería a él en específico como visita.

Lo escuche suspirar.

—Naruto, eres un buen chico—continuo mi mama. —Pero debes de entender que Sasuke está en una etapa muy dura donde el quizás quiera alejar a todas aquellas personas que le importan. Pero estoy segura que es cuestión de darle tiempo. Sé paciente, ¿sí? —lo alentó mi madre, tocándole la mejilla como si de su propio hijo se tratase.

—Lo seré— se limitó a responder Naruto.

— ¿Quieres comprar algo de beber? —me propuso Kiba a mi lado, llamando así mi atención.

—Si—respondí y me dispuse a seguirlo cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo.

—Hinata, tenemos que hablar—era Naruto.

—C-claro.

—Claro que no—se adelantó Kiba, quién tomo el brazo de Naruto y lo obligó a soltarme de mi agarre. —Necesito pasar tiempo a solas con mi mejor amiga. Hablen otro día— y sin mediar más palabra, Kiba me tomó del brazo e hizo ademán de llevarme con él.

Pero ahora fue mi madre quién nos detuvo.

—¿Por qué mejor no se toman un café conmigo? Yo invito— se ofreció mi madre con esa sonrisa que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

La cafetería del hospital no parecía un lugar muy ameno para socializar, eso probablemente pensamos al llegar. Pero mi madre, con ese positivismo que siempre irradiaba, se limito a no parar de sonreír y ordenarnos unas bebida muy latas en azúcar. Supongo que muy en el fondo siempre seriamos niños para ella.

—¿Como les ha ido en la escuela?—preguntó abiertamente, mientras vertía un sobre de azúcar esplenda en su latte.

—Lo suficiente como para ir a la universidad—respondió Naruto mientras sonreía, orgulloso.

—Dilo por ti que no tienes mucha materia gris. Yo y Hinata tenemos un promedio casi perfecto—le refutó Kiba con suficiciencia.

Mi madre rió levemente.

—Chicos, no discutan por sus notas. Al final lo que importa es el esfuerzo.

Oh, madre mía.

Eso pareció humillar a Naruto, quién se puso rojo de la vergüenza y no pude evitar verlo divertido. Probablemente mi madre había tenido buenas intenciones al decir eso, sin percatarse que indirectamente solo ofendía mas a Naruto. Quién no decía ningún comentario a ello para quedar bien con mi madre.

—Tiene razón—se limito a decir Naruto.

Sin poder contenerme, me reí de él. Naruto me observó sorprendido y yo al notarlo me callé de inmediato, avergonzada.

Mi madre me observó con curiosidad y sonrió. Oh, no. Sabía que me molestaría un poco.

Mi madre no era ignorante del hecho de que me gustaba Naruto. Y sabía que aprovecharía esta ocasión para molestarme.

—Awww—exclamó con ternura sobreactuada—Ambos se ven tan adorables—y nos pellizco las mejillas a ambos. —No puedo esperar a verlos pasar por el altar.

Esa broma no nos ocasiono gracia ni a Naruto ni a mi, dado de que por si nuestra situación ya estaba incomoda por mi confesión. Aunque no era la primera vez que mi madre decía ese tipo de cosas. A decir verdad, desde que tenía memoria, mi madre, no había sido tímida al expresar sus deseos de convertir a Naruto en parte de la familia. Esto para mayor aflicción de mi padre y Sasuke.

—Eso no lo diga ni de broma—dijo Kiba, fingiendo encogerse en su asiento ante la idea. —Me causa escalofríos.

Mi madre solo sonrió.

. . .

Pasó una semana y no tuve más noticias de Naruto.

Ese día mi padre había decidido de que era momento de que volviera a la escuela.

A pesar de que no me sintiera con ánimos decidí que era lo mejor si quería hacer sentir mejor a mi madre y padre. Aunque eso fuera solo una pretensión de que todo sería como antes.

Al llegar a la escuela fui atestada por muchos estudiante y profesores, quienes me daban palabras de apoyo. Estaba muy agradecida. Hasta ese momento descubrí que a pesar de que fuera introvertida e inclusive apartada, muchas personas pensaban y se preocupaban por mí.

Muy probablemente esto se debía a que mi hermano, perteneciente al equipo de futbol, era muy popular. Aunque esto él nunca lo hubiese deseado ni intentara serlo.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, a pesar de que me pasara gran parte de estas evitando tener contacto visual con Naruto, quien ocasionalmente veía en mi dirección.

Era hora del receso y la peor pesadilla ocurrió. Naruto se sentó a mi lado. Aunque cabe mencionar que contaba con la suerte de que no nos encontrábamos solos, sino que estaba todo nuestro grupo de amigas conformado por: Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Rock Lee, mi primo Neji y su novia Tenten.

En el transcurso del almuerzo Naruto actuó a como lo haría normalmente, no volteando a ver en mi dirección en ningún momento.

Suspire. Quizás él quería olvidar mi confesión y hacer de cuenta y caso que nunca paso.

Pensé que sería lo mejor. Así no tendría que sufrir por un rechazo directo.

Pronto note que todos me observaban fijamente y habían dejado de hablar.

Solté de inmediato el tenedor de mi mano y me ruboricé. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Pronto note que Sakura estaba llorando y me pregunte sobre que estarían hablando. Con lo sumida que estaba en mis pensamientos no me había percatado en que momento habían dejado de hablar de futbol.

—D-discúlpame Hinata—dijo Sakura y me sentí confundida.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestione.

—Por ser cobarde y no salvar a tu hermano—dijo y rompió a llorar.

—Será mejor que la lleves al baño y hablen allí Hinata—sugirió Ino, mientras veía con malos ojos a todos los curiosos que miraban en nuestra dirección.

—Si—asentí y me llevé a Sakura al baño.

Una vez en él espere a que Sakura se lavara el rostro en el lavabo y le pase una toalla para que se secara el rostro.

Decidí hablar que ya estaba lo suficientemente calmada para poder hablar: —Sakura, de verdad no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Nadie podía prever lo que pasaría, mucho menos tú.

—No lo entiendes Hinata. T-tuve la oportunidad de ayudar a Sasuke, pero me paralicé. É-él estaba tan lejos de mí, y Naruto tan cerca. T-tuve miedo de morir y solo me atreví a ayudar a Naruto. F-fui cobarde. S-si tan solo no hubiera perdido tiempo dudando sobre si hacer algo por ellos habría podido ayudarlos a ambos. S-soy una estúpida.

Era la primera vez que oía su versión, y no pude evitar sentí pena por ella.

Ella no tenía nada de culpa.

—Sakura. Eso le pasaría a cualquiera. Inclusive pudiste ayudar a Naruto. Y por eso te estoy muy agradecida. Hiciste lo que pudiste. Y Sasuke pensaría lo mismo que yo.

— ¡No lo creo!, ¡¿Entonces porque se niega a vernos?!—refutó.

—Sasuke se ha negado a ver a todos. Y tú nunca has ido a visitarlo—remarque—No deberías de asumir que él no quiera verte. Quizás si vas hoy y...

—Si no quiere ver a Naruto que es su mejor amigo, ¿Porque querría verme a mí? Nunca fui tan especial para él.

Suspiré, no sabiendo cómo hacerla comprender. Conocía lo suficiente a Sakura como saber lo testaruda que podía ser cuando una idea se plantaba en su mente.

Si tan solo ella viera más allá de las acciones de mi hermano.

Muy en el fondo siempre intuí que Sakura no era la única que sentía algo especial. Sasuke en ocasiones parecía guardarle un lugar importante en su corazón.

—Eres tan ingenua Hinata. Pero nunca cambies. Muchas gracias por ser tan considerada—dijo Sakura, más relajada. —Por ser muy comprensiva con esta mala amiga—e inesperadamente me envolvió entre sus brazos.

—Es de esperarse si no has hecho nada malo—le devolví el abrazo.

Iba a decir algo más cuando el timbre de la escuela sonó. La hora de almuerzo había finalizado.

—Es hora de irnos o el profesor Gai nos pondrá a hacer 200 lagartijas—me apresuro Sakura.

—Si—y ambas reímos.

Cuando salimos del baño me topé con Naruto a la salida de él.

Él, quién estaba cómodamente recostado a la pared, al verme dio un respingo y de inmediato se puso rígido.

—Hinata, te estaba esperando para...

No lo deje terminar, pues, avergonzada y negándome a tener que sostener una incómoda conversación con él, hice lo impensable.

Salí corriendo en dirección contraria, dejando que en los pasillos se escucharan las voces de Naruto y Sakura llamarme.

Pero no corrí con mucha suerte, pues de inmediato tropecé con un estudiante y mi nariz sufrió las consecuencias. Esto ocasionó que al ver mucha sangre salir de esta, me desmayara.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue el cielo raso. Al sentarme lo segundo que vi fue que me encontraba en la enfermería, y al girar mi vista a la derecha, lo tercero que vi fue a Naruto sentado a mi lado, de brazos cruzados.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y deseé salir corriendo, pero esa vez fui más racional y pensé que era mejor quedarme sentada.

—H-hola...—salude torpemente, sin atreverme a verlo a los ojos.

Para mi mayor sospecha, escuche su estridente risa inundar la habitación. Levante mi vista, y lo confirme, Naruto se estaba riendo de mí.

Por si fuera poco, sentí como toda la sangre se me iba al rostro, lo cual probablemente ocasionara que mi rostro enrojeciera pues Naruto solo rió más al verme. Incluso podía ver como pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus orbes y se sostenía el estómago.

Decidí tirar toda la racionalidad por la borda e hice ademan de que me levantaría de la cama, pero Naruto me detuvo al tomarme del brazo.

—Lo siento— se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. —Es que es tan divertido ver como insistes en escapar de mí. Es adorable.

¿Adorable?

¿Había dicho que era adorable?

Mi rostro se puso más rojo, aunque esto hacia unos minutos pareciese imposible.

—De verdad lo siento—carraspeó para poder contener su risa y sonar más serio—Pero ya en serio, tengo que hablar contigo.

En ese momento llego la enfermera.

Aparentemente Dios estaba de mi lado.

Una vez que la enfermera comenzó a atenderme, orientó a Naruto a que este regresara a clases, algo a lo que él no se opuso.

Una vez que la enfermera me dio de alta, me reincorporé a clases y al cruzar por la puerta todos me observaron con curiosidad, notando la gaza que cubría mi nariz.

Que pena, pensé.

Una vez que tome asiento, note que Naruto, quién se encontraba tres asientos adelante del mío, me señalaba su teléfono, como haciéndome alusión a que revisara mi teléfono.

Me sorprendí mucho al ver que me había mandado un mensaje.

 _"¿Podríamos vernos después de clases en la Heladería que queda cerca de la escuela?"_

Naruto no aceptaría un no por respuesta, así que rápidamente le respondí a su mensaje con un _"Si"._

A partir de ahí las siguientes horas pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado.

Ya no tenía ni uñas de tanto mordérmelas en medio de mi ansiedad.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba la salida, pensé que más me parecía el anuncio de mi sentencia de muerte.

Cerré los ojos y tomé aire, dos veces, y profundamente.

Debía relajarme si quería evitar hacer el ridículo frente a Naruto.

También, comencé a pensar formas sobre cómo evitar llorar una vez que me rechazara. Eso sería incómodo para él si pasaba.

Tenía permiso para llorar, siempre y cuando no fuera frente a él.

Aparentemente me había quedado tan sumida en mis pensamientos que solo desperté de mi letargo cuando alguien sonó sus dedos frente a mi rostro.

Era Naruto.

—N-naruto...

Me sonrió y sin decir ninguna palabra tomo mi mochila y se dirigió a la salida.

— ¿Vendrás? —me preguntó una vez que notó que no me movía de mi asiento.

Asentí con la cabeza torpemente y me dirigí hacia donde él.

Él camino hacia la heladería fue la experiencia más incómoda de mi vida.

Él no decía nada y solo se limitaba a ir tarareando una canción. Supuse que también se sentía incomodo, y pensaba que esa sería la mejor forma de hacer las cosas menos tensas.

Finalmente llegamos a "Suna Vanilla Ice", donde inmediatamente Naruto me invito a tomar asiento y pidió copas dobles.

En cuanto la mesera llegó con los helados, tomé mi cuchara y comencé a comer en silencio.

Naruto se limitó a observarme con curiosidad, sin siquiera prestarle atención a su helado. Algo extraño, dado que él poseía el apetito más grande de toda la ciudad.

—Te gusta mucho el helado, ¿no? Sasuke decía que podrías comerte todo un bote—comentó tal trivialidad y me sonrió cálidamente.

Sabía que él era muy amable, muy amable como para querer hacerme sentir lo mas cómoda posible antes de rechazarme.

Era como aplicar anestesia previa al golpe.

—E-en ocasiones, más si...

—Más cuando estás viendo una temporada completa de tu serie favorita en Netflix—completo, dejándome perpleja de que conociera ese habito mío. Recordaba a Naruto como una persona distraída y que probablemente no notaba mi existencia—Sasuke lo decía.

—E-en ocasiones.

Me sonrió una vez más, pero pronto su rostro se tornó serio y supe que el momento había llegado.

Dejé la cuchara sobre la mesa y me atreví a verlo a los ojos.

—Ya sabes de lo que quiero hablar contigo, ¿no?

—M-me hago una idea—respondí, luchando por no ponerme sentimental y llorar.

Naruto suspiró.

—Cuando me dijiste...—lo vi tragar saliva—...aquello, me sorprendí mucho, pero a la vez me sentí halagado. Era la primera vez que una chica...—un rubor adorno sus mejillas, algo que vi tierno de su parte—Tú sabes...y entonces no supe que decir y luego llego Kiba y no pude decirte nada. —comenzó a hablar torpemente, perdiendo aquella mascara de serenidad—Luego en el hospital nuevamente Kiba no me dejo hablar contigo y luego, luego al día siguiente fui a tu casa, pero no estabas, y al día siguiente tampoco, entonces pensé que estabas en el hospital, pero decidí no ir porque pensándolo bien no era el lugar apropiado. Y pues...—tomo aire— Lo que quiero que sepas es que de verdad no quise dejarte sin repuesto. Mucho menos quise ignorar tus sentimientos. De verdad pensé mucho en lo que dijiste.

A pesar de que estuviese más nerviosa con él, le brinde una sonrisa llena de compresión.

—N-no te disculpes, lo entiendo.

— ¿De verdad lo entiendes?

—S-si—y contra todo pronóstico ahora fui yo quien se rio, aunque fuese ligeramente, de sus acciones.

Naruto se sonrojo.

— ¡N-no te burles! ¡De verdad esto me martirizó toda la semana!

—E-está bien.

El ambiente se había aligerado, pues el también rio junto a mí, pero pronto ambos nos pusimos serios. Pues la verdadera conversación aún no se daba.

—Hinata...—comenzó—No sabes cuan halagado y feliz me hace que tu sientas eso por mí. Nunca pensé que alguien podría sentirlo por mí, y vienes tú y me demuestras, lo contrario. De verdad, te estoy muy agradecido. Pero...

Oh, sabía lo que venía.

—Pero debo ser honesto contigo, lo menos que quiero es mentirte. Tú sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona.

—Lo entiendo—lo interrumpí—Siempre supe que nada saldría de esta confesión. Y-yo solo quería que lo supieras. C-con eso me basta.

—Hinata...

—En serio—le reaseguré, maldiciéndome a mí misma cuando sentí como una lagrima traicionera escapaba de mis orbes.

—No llores, me haces sentir como un patán—tomo una servilleta de la mesa y me la paso. —No te adelantes a conclusiones precipitadas y escúchame—me tomo ambas manos y las apretó reconfortantemente.

—N-no es necesario, ya sé que tienes a alguien más en tu corazón—al decir esto vi como evito mi mirada, notándose culpable.

—Soy tan obvio, ¿no? —dijo con melancolía. Carraspeo y recupero su sonrisa—Pero soy maduro Hinata, y sé que mi amor no es correspondido. Por eso he tomado una decisión.

Eso si no me lo esperaba y probablemente se notó en mi rostro porque Naruto rio levemente.

—No pongas esa cara Hinata, y... ¡Deja de llorar! —sacó tres servilletas más del recipiente sobre la mesa y me las paso.

Yo reí sin ganas.

—D-debes de pensar que soy una ridícula—comente apenada.

—Nada de eso, pienso que eres muy valiente. Y...y -y...como dice tu madre, creo que podríamos hacer una buena pareja...lo pensé mucho y...por eso...—se detuvo, repentinamente apenado. —P-por eso...—tomó nuevamente mis manos y lo vi tomar aire antes de decir: —Decidí de que a pesar de que no pueda corresponder tus sentimientos de la misma forma que tú, lo intentaré.

— ¿I-intentaras qué? —pregunte de inmediato, no creyendo lo que mi cerebro comenzaba a formular.

—Este...—se ruborizó aún más—Podríamos intentar...intentar—tragó saliva—...s...s-salir un poco...y-y ver qué sucede—tartamudeó torpemente.

Me quede sin palabras. Naruto había insinuado que me daría una oportunidad.

¡Naruto me estaba dando una oportunidad!


	7. Gélido Verano

**|Abril, 2016|**

—No creo que vayas a graduarte este verano —la sangre escapó de mi rostro. — Un requisito para presentar tu tesis es cumplir con la asistencia de la tutoría y entregar en tiempo y forma los avances. Pero tú Hinata, has fallado en el primer requisito. Si bien tu tesis la has trabajado junto a Kiba, quién ha sido puntual con la entrega de los avances, por tu inasistencia no podrás defender con él —me explicó la profesora Kurenai.

En ese momento me golpeó la realidad de que había descuidado por mucho mis estudios. Inclusive Kiba me había ayudado al trabajar por su cuenta en nuestra investigación.

 _¨Qué desconsiderada soy¨_ pensé.

— ¿Tienes alguna justificación para tu inasistencia? ¿Un problema de salud? Si es así, podría considerar una excepción con la facultad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, negué con la cabeza. Llena de aflicción e impotencia.

Todo estaba perdido, no obtendría mi licenciatura en educación pre-escolar ese año. No podía decirle la verdad sobre mis faltas, pues, era un problema personal e inclusive no justificable.

Desde muy joven descubrí mi vocación, aquello que hacía que mi alma se llenase de júbilo y se sintiese satisfecha. Y eso era trabajar con niños pequeños. ¡Solo Dios sabía cómo me gustaban los niños!

Para mí, una tarde perfecta, era una tertulia junto a un grupo de niños, jugando con ellos, enseñándoles cosas nuevas y leyéndoles historias. No sabían cuanta dicha me daba hacerlos sonreír.

Inclusive a partir de mi adolescencia me había dedicado a escribir historias cortas para ellos. Era un pasatiempo el leérselo a mis más pequeños primos y vecinos junto a Kiba y Shino, quienes al principio solo me acompañaban, pero que luego de tomarle gusto, descubrieron que a eso querían dedicarse para toda la vida.

Pero ahora el sueño de mi vida, el de ser una maestra tendría que ser postergado. Tantos planes para encontrar un empleo en los próximos meses que no verán luz a lo pronto.

Quise reprenderme mentalmente, pues no debí de haberme sumido en la depresión y afectar mis estudios por aquel drama entorno a mi vida amorosa, pero lo hice.

Ni Sakura ni Naruto habían afectado sus responsabilidades por todo esto.

Había sido demasiado susceptible. No por nada todos quienes me conocían decían que era muy mimada. Y bueno, esto era el resultado de ello.

Mi padre y madre se llevarían la sorpresa de su vida al contarles.

No cumpliría con la promesa de graduarme junto a mis amigos, Kiba y Shino.

Todos ellos estarían decepcionados.

Yo lo estaba de mi misma. Tanto a nivel de vida personal como profesional.

Kurenai suspiró y después de un momento en que parecía meditar finalmente habló:

— Eres una alumna ejemplar, tus notas hablan por si solas, pero no puedo simplemente ignorar esto. Sería injusto para el resto de estudiantes el darte un trato especial si no tienes por lo menos una buena justificación. Espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo en ese aspecto, ¿Lo estás? — se cruzó de brazos y me miró, esperando a mi respuesta.

Cuando vio que no respondía enarcó una ceja.

— S-sí, estoy de acuerdo.

¿Qué más podría hacer?

Llevarle la contraria no me ayudaría en nada. Además, la profesora tenía razón.

La profesora me observó por unos segundos, para luego suspirar y revisar sus papeles.

— ¿Entonces repetirás la asignatura? Las inscripciones ya están abiertas. Si quieres que nuevamente sea la guía de tu tesis, inscríbete en este grupo— anotó el número en un papel y me lo entregó.

 _¨1010 2709¨_ leí. Por supuesto que tomaría nuevamente el curso con ella, el que me reprobara no la convertía en una mala profesora.

— Muchas gracias profesora— le hice una reverencia y me di media vuelta para irme, cuando su voz me detuvo.

— Así de simple te rendirás. ¿No me pedirás otra oportunidad como lo hacen todos? —note que su rostro se tornó curioso e inclusive algo decepcionado. — ¿Que te ha sucedido? Hacía tres semanas todo iba bien. Ya casi estabas por finalizar tu primer borrador, y déjame decirte que tú y Kiba eran la única tesis que consideré que obtendría un perfecto 10/10. Por tu aspecto puedo predecir que no has comido ni dormido bien las últimas semanas. Es evidente que algo malo te ha sucedido— me sonrió casi maternalmente — Es por eso que te doy una última oportunidad para que te justifiques. Solo así soy capaz de meter mis manos al fuego por ti frente a la facultad. Ten confianza en mí, y cuéntame que te ha pasado.

Me mordí el labio, considerando de si podría realmente contarle mi mayor pecado a mi maestra.

— N-no puedo.

Negó con la cabeza y se frotó la sien.

—Si así lo quieres, ya no puedo hacer nada más por ti, puedes retirarte.

Y con mucha pena, salí del salón de clases.

Afuera me esperaban Shino y Kiba con la interrogante en sus rostros. Agradecí a Dios que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no llorará con facilidad. Extrañamente ya estaba resignada a no poder graduarme.

— No podré defender contigo Kiba— y sonreí para demostrarle que estaba bien con ello. Lo menso que quería era importunarlos más.

Note como los ojos de Shino se abrían ligeramente de la sorpresa, por otro lado, Kiba se miraba molesto.

— Maldito canalla aquel que se metió contigo, si no fuera por él...— dijo entre dientes—Repito Hinata, solo dime quién es y me encargo.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Solo déjalo ser, por favor— le pedí lo más sutil y amablemente que pude.

La verdad era que estaba cansada de todo eso. Que Kiba se enemistara con Naruto solo empeoraría todo.

— Si tú lo dices... supongo que está bien— lo vi tomar aire, como tratando de tranquilizarse. Él sabía que eso a la larga solo acabaría por hacerme sentir peor.

— Eso no es justo— habló Shino. — A lo menos él merece ser castigado.

Lo vi con suplica.

— Por favor Shino— le pedí, al igual que con Kiba.

Él solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró, resignado.

Oh, ¿Qué habría hecho en mi vida anterior para merecer amigos como ellos?

Que bien se sentía que ellos me escucharan y me comprendieran, sin siquiera pedirme explicaciones. Si tan solo supieran que en esta historia yo no jugaba el papel de víctima, más era todo lo contrario.

— Uh Hinata — Kiba suspiró — Si vas a volver a llevar el curso lo mejor será que yo también lo haga, después de todo tu más que nadie trabajo en nuestro proyecto. No puedo llevarme todo el crédito.

— No lo hagas, no lo veas de esa forma — trate de persuadirlo — Tú las últimas semanas lo terminaste solo, mereces defender la investigación.

— Pero...

— Hinata tiene razón —habló Shino —Conociéndola, ¿No crees más bien la harás sentir mal si repruebas por ella?

Él pareció sopesarlo por unos segundos y bufó, rendido.

— Espero que lo entiendas — le suplique — Pero por ahora debo de ir a inscribirme al próximo curso. ¿Me acompañan?

— Ya no tienes que hacerlo Hinata — escuche la voz de la profesora Kurenai tras nosotros, quién estaba recostada contra la puerta del salón con su celular en mano. — Hable con la facultad y accedieron a que te gradúes este año.

No podía creerlo.

— ¿Qué? — solo eso pude decir. — ¿E-es en serio?

— Sí que lo es — y la profesora sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Esto si es genial! ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo Hinata! — exclamó Kiba, quién demostraba toda aquella emoción como si el beneficiario fuera él.

Siempre había sido así. Mientras yo y Shino éramos introvertidos, Kiba era quién siempre expresaba y demostraba todo aquello que ambos parecíamos preferir reservarnos en silencio.

Era como si él hablase por nosotros.

Esa era la dinámica en nuestro disparejo grupo.

— ¡Muchas gracias profesora! — finalmente dije una vez que la fase de shock pasó, mientras Kiba me abrazaba tan fuerte que sentía que no podía respirar.

Y por primera vez en semanas, sonreí sinceramente. Realmente me sentía feliz.

Todos aquellos problemas me parecieron ajenos. Por lo menos por ese instante, me sentí libre.

—Antes de celebrar, tienen que saber que habrá sus condiciones.

Ya lo veía venir. Pero de igual forma me sentía dichosa.

 _. . ._

Luego de experimentar el miedo a afectar mis estudios, emprendí a meterme de lleno en ellos.

Debía de realizar una tesis nueva en el lapso de dos meses.

Esa era la condición.

Ese era un reto que debía de tomar con responsabilidad y gran disposición. Y si me sumía en la tristeza de nuevo eso no sería posible.

Era momento de madurar y atender los asuntos que realmente importaban.

 _¨Naruto y yo nunca fuimos ni seremos el futuro del otro. Tus estudios, eso es tu futuro_ ¨ me repetí a mí misma como un mantra.

Abrí el navegador en mi computadora y comencé a contemplar posibles temas de investigación.

Me encontraba en una cafetería de la universidad con la Profesora Kurenai, donde acordamos reunirnos para sentar las bases de la nueva tesis.

No habíamos podido avanzar mucho en ello ya que mi nuevo compañero de trabajo aún no llegaba.

La facultad le puso una condición a la profesora para evitar inconformidades. Esta era de que el otro estudiante que dejaba la asignatura debía de realizar la tesis conmigo.

No había tenido tanta curiosidad en aquel momento sobre de quien se trataba. Así que no tenía la más remota idea. Tanto tiempo lejos del salón de clases no me daba una idea sobre quien podría haber reprobado también.

Suspire, era la primera vez que trabaja con alguien distinto a Shino o Kiba. Solo esperaba que esta nueva pareja de proyecto se llevase bien conmigo, sino mi titulacion sufriria.

Pronto el televisor de la cafetería llamo mi atención.

¨ ¿Quién dice que una mujer no puede soñar? ¿Quién dice que una mujer no puede ser más que la sombra de un hombre? ¡Lo dicen los hombres! ¨ se escuchaba a la agitada presentadora de un talk show de mujeres matutinos. A lo que la mujer joven con quien hablaba respondía entre lágrimas "Pero usted no entiende. Él es el hombre de mi vida. Sin él no puedo seguir viviendo. ¡Sin él no soy nada!

Pensar que ese era el reflejo mio, me hizo sentir mal conmigo misma.

¿Por qué no podía dejar ir ese enfermizo sentimiento de amor por Naruto?

Inclusive luego de tantos años. Algo debía de estar mal conmigo.

Yo misma reconocía que era momento de darle un stop a esos sentimientos tóxicos.

—¿No me digas que también sufres de un mal de amores? —escuche comentar a la profesora Kurenai de repente, provocando que despegara los ojos de la televisión y saliera abruptamente de mis pensamientos. —Por la forma en que mirabas el televisor, me dio la impresión de que te veías reflejada en el—dijo, observándome con curiosidad.

Que mala suerte, era todo un libro abierto.

—N-no es eso—mentí.

—Solo bromeaba—dijo, devolviendo su atención a su computadora. Pero sabía que no la había convencido.

Probablemente pensaría que era la típica chica que se desvivía por un chico. Y bueno, era cierto.

— Hinata— me llamó nuevamente.

—Si.

—¿Sabes porque decidí abogar por ti?

La verdad era que sentía curiosidad sobre ello.

—No, había pensado que no haría excepciones sin una buena justificación, pero usted no me pidió una.

—Eso había dicho, pero luego lo pensé mejor y...estuve segura de que tenías tus motivos. Durante estos últimos cinco años he tenido la oportunidad de ser tu maestra en muchas asignaturas, y siempre habías sido una niña responsable—bebió un poco de su taza de café—Nunca hago excepciones, pero pensé que siempre puede haber una primera vez. Además, estoy segura de que no desaprovecharas esta oportunidad, ¿Verdad?

—¡N-nunca! —me apresuré a responder.

—Eso pensé. Pensé que no eras del tipo que renuncia a sus sueños por un chico.

—Eso espe...—me quede con las palabras en la garganta cuando procese lo que dijo.

—Hinata, también soy una mujer. Se identificar cuando una está enamorada—me sonrió con compresión.

—Supongo que soy bastante obvia—la sangre subió a mi rostro.

Que más daba ocultarlo.

Siempre y cuando no diera nombres nadie saldría herido.

—No te avergüences de ello, es completamente normal. He estado en tu lugar antes.

—¿Cree que es posible olvida a un gran amor? —le pregunte, deseando saber de primera mano sobre si aquello era alcanzable—¿Usted a podido?

La vi meditar un poco.

—Es posible. Hacer otras cosas ayuda mucho, más si son cosas que te gustan y de las que te pones metas. Son una distracción que a la larga convierten a esa trágica historia de amor en un simple recuerdo vago. Al final solo recuerdas a aquel hombre como alguien que simplemente no pudo valorarte en su momento, y te sentirás mejor al pensar que probablemente estaban mejor separados que juntos. Siempre he pensado que no hay peor camino hacia la destrucción que una relación toxica.

Por su tono de voz estaba segura que su consejo estaba basado en una experiencia propia. Por momentos se notaba que su mirada se perdía en algún recuerdo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí comprendida.

La desventaja de no poder contarle de mis problemas a mis amigos era que nadie podía darme un consejo. Hasta cierto punto me sentía completamente sola.

A pesar de que Kurenai no supiera la historia completa, sus palabras me habían hecho bien.

Había implantado la esperanza.

La esperanza de que llegaría finalmente el día en el que ya no sería aquella Hinata enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki.

Nunca estaba de más que alguien te recordará cuanto vales.

. . .

Pronto sentí a alguien detrás de mí y noté que Kurenai levantaba la vista hacia el nuevo invitado. Dando así por terminada aquella conversacion un tanto sentimental.

—Buenos días profesora—nos saludó un chico de cabello negro estilizado en una coleta, era Shikamaru.

—Te advertí que fueras puntual. Es por eso que reprobaste la materia. Eso sumado a tus inasistencias—le reprendió.

Shikamaru solo se encogió de hombros y dirigió su atención hacia mí.

—Hola Hinata, me sorprende que seas tú mi compañera. Pensé que a estas alturas ya tendrías colgado tu diploma en el comedor de tu casa—comento con poco interés, el tono de voz que lo caracterizaba.

—Tuve una situación y pues...estoy aquí—le sonreí nerviosamente.

—Interesante—dijo con indiferencia y tomo asiento frente a mí, con una despreocupación que, por el rabillo del ojo, note que estaba sacando de quicio a la profesora.

Nadie ponía en duda la inteligencia de Shikamaru. Según escuchaba, los rumores decían que poseía un IQ mayor a 130. El problema era que era un...holgazán. en ocasiones incluso parecía que hasta respirar le pareciese una molestia.

Así que, teniéndolo a él como compañero de tesis...Oh si...intuía que iba a ser un verano muy estresante.

Pero bueno, como decía la profesora Kurenai, lo mejor para curarse de un corazón roto era distraerse. Y estaba segura de que Shikamaru me mantendria ocupada.  
. . .

Luego de una larga tarde intentando avanzar con Shikamaru, algo que no rindió frutos, accedí a ver una película con Shino y Kiba.

Ambos mis amigos se estaban tomando mucho tiempo decidiendo que película ver. No paraba de escuchar una serie de argumentos entre ellos sobre que película era la más apropiada para mí, pues Kiba alegaba que 50 sombras era la más dinámica, pero Shino pensaba que era muy fuerte para mí y que dada mi depresión lo menos que necesitaba era ver una película romántica. Cabe mencionar que estaba de acuerdo con Shino.

Al final acordaron que una comedia familiar era la opción más apropiada.

—Ya comenzará la tanda, será mejor que vaya a comprar los boletos—me ofrecí, viendo que estábamos cortos de tiempo.

—Solo esperemos un poco, Sakura y Naruto se nos unirán.

¿Que?

Voltee a ver a Kiba con sorpresa.

—¿L-los invitaste?

—Técnicamente no, Sakura me escucho hablar con Shino y se quiso unir. Dice que quiere colaborar a subirte los ánimos—me explicó—Oh Hinata, ¿Dónde encontraras tan buenos amigos como nosotros?

Si tan solo supiera Kiba las razones de Sakura. Estaba casi segura de que solo quería mortificarme. Y me lo merecía.

—S-si—respondí nerviosamente, pensando en que opciones tenia para escaparme.

Podía fingir estar enferma.

O pretender que me llamaron de emergencia de mi casa.

O que Shikamaru me había llamado para trabajar en la tesis.

Aunque eso ultimo era poco probable.

Al final la voz de Sakura corto de sopetón la lluvia de ideas que formulaba en mi cabeza.

—¡Hola chicos!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, negándome a voltearme y enfrentar a quienes ya sabía que encontraría.

Una vez que me armé de valor, los vi.

Y si, como había dicho Kiba, junto a ella se encontraba Naruto, quién se miraba tan sorprendido como yo.

Oh no...Solo esperaba que Sakura no dijera nada.

Kiba y Shino no me perdonarían si se enteraban por boca de ella lo que había pasado.

—Hola—saludo Naruto, muy serio, algo inusual en él. Pero supuse que los demás estaban muy distraídos como para notarlo.

—¿Qué tal amiga? —me hablo directamente Sakura, casi saboreando la palabra "amiga".

"Así que esta es su forma de hacerme pagar" pensé.

—Naruto, ¿Que Hinata está pintada o qué? ¿No la saludaras? —le dijo Kiba algo irritado al notar que Naruto solo se limitaba a verme, su rostro se notaba tan pálido como el mío.

—Oh s-sí, ¡Hola Hinata! —rio nerviosamente—Es que estaba algo sorprendido, no sabía que vendrías—dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—¿Acaso no te lo había comentado Naruto? —le cuestiono Sakura, fingiendo demencia. —Planeamos una salida con Hinata para subirle los ánimos. Ya sabes tú, luego de todo lo que paso por aquel mujeriego que la engaño.

—No, no me lo comentaste—le respondió entre dientes, no ocultando que estaba algo molesto.

—Oye, o soy yo o noto algo extraño en esos dos—Kiba murmuro en voz baja, solo para que Shino y yo escucháramos.

—N-no lo creo. Probablemente es porque ha estado enfermo—le mentí.

—Tiene sentido, está más pálido que tú, y eso sí que es difícil—Pronto note que su ceño se fruncía—Pero, ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

"Yo y mi boca que habla sin pensar", me reprendí mentalmente.

—De vez en cuando hablamos. Me comento que padece de jaquecas que le ocasionan mal genio.

Esas excusas eran tan...sin comentarios.

—Pues claro, ahora son los mejores amigos, fue por eso que le contaste lo que aquel imbécil había hecho contigo antes que a nosotros. Se nota que le tienes más confianza.

Sí, no sabía cuidar lo que decía.

Ahora Kiba estaba molesto conmigo.

. . .  
Finalmente, luego de una breve charla compramos las entradas.

Una vez en el cine, Naruto, como era de esperarse se sentó a lado de Sakura.

A mi favor contaba con la suerte de que siempre fuese usual que me sentara en medio de Shino y Kiba. De lo contrario, de sentarme a lado de Naruto realmente seria incómodo.

Pero Kiba tenía otros planes para mí. Se cambió de asiento mientras me murmuraba "Siéntate con tu mejor amigo" Dejándome únicamente disponible el lugar a lado de Naruto.

Quise salir corriendo, pero me contuve, y tomando una bocanada de aire, tome asiento a su lado.

Ese día Dios si no estaba de mi lado aparentemente.

Ya despues, teniendolo tan cerca no pude ver ni entender ninguna escena de la película.

7$ del costo de la entrada habian sido desperdiciados.

¿Pero cómo podía siquiera escuchar lo que los actores decían cuando estaba a tan solo centímetros de él?

Mi mente estaba concentrada en no morir de una combustión espontanea. Las manos me sudaban y no sabía dónde ponerlas, por miedo a realizar un mal movimiento y tocarlo accidentalmente.

Inesperadamente sentí como Naruto a mi lado tomaba mi mano y le daba un leve apretón. De inmediato busque su mirada, pero él no se giró a verme y mantuvo la vista fija en la pantalla. Riendo de vez en cuando con las ocurrencias de los personajes de la pelicula.

Yo solo me pregunte. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada pasase cuando estaba justo a su lado?

Llegue a la conclusión de que tanto Naruto como Sakura estaban hechos el uno para el otro pues eran buenos actores. Tanto que cualquiera apostaría su vida al decir que lucían como una pareja casi perfecta.

Pero no lo eran.

Y por eso, sabiendo que yo era la manzana de la discordia, haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas, solté la mano de Naruto.

Su tacto estaba prohibido.

Ya no formaría parte de su juego.

No me lo merecía.

Ni yo ni Sakura.

 _. . ._

Ya cuando la película finalizo, fuimos a comer pizza.

Durante la velada, Naruto y Sakura no pararon de hablar con mis amigos.

Eran los mismos chicos joviales de siempre.

Ahí confirme que yo era la única que había estado obsesionada con el asunto.

Si ellos seguían con su vida normalmente, yo también lo intentaría.

Era momento de poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Con esa nueva resolución en mi mente y con una simple ola de manos y una sonrisa sincera me despedí de ambos.

Vi a Naruto alejarse tomado de la mano de Sakura, y no pude evitar pensar que a partir de ahora sería así.

Solo podría observar su espalda.

Porque siempre estaría detrás de él.

Añorando aquello que nunca sería mío.

Estaba confiada de que algún día lo superaría, pero por el momento, lucharía para sobrevivir a ese gélido verano.


	8. Cálido Invierno

**|Diciembre, 2011|**

No podía pedirle consejos a Ino o a Sakura sobre cómo prepararme para mi primera cita con Naruto, porque ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería mejor mantener todo esto en secreto.

Mas por Sasuke.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho, al pensar que estaba actuando como una hermana desconsiderada, una que a pesar de tener a su hermano sufriendo salía a citas.

Pronto trate de alejar esas ideas de mi cabeza. Después de todo Sasuke probablemente quisiera que todos continuáramos con nuestra vida. Lo conocía muy bien como para intuir que lo menos que quería era ser un obstáculo.

O al menos eso asumía.

Al final, decidí que para mi primera cita con Naruto usaría algo un poco fuera de mi zona de confort. La opción más apropiada fue un vestido de corte de cintura alta de color blanco que me cubría hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas bajas de tono amarillo pastel.

Después de pensarlo mucho, no me aplique maquillaje. Por lo menos no tanto. Me limite a usar un poco de brillo labial. Y, en cuanto a mi pelo, me arriesgue a usarlo suelto, abandonando mi usual coleta.

Me observé en el espejo y me sentí un poco insegura en cuanto al vestido.

¿Sería muy corto?

¿Me quedaría bien a mí?

Oh...era tan insegura. Pero no podía evitarlo.

No era una novedad para mí ni para mis amigas mis inseguridades con respecto a mi cuerpo. Pero como podría evitar tenerlas si mi madre era una mujer de negocios muy atractiva, y tenía amigas con cuerpos atléticos que pertenecían al equipo de porristas como Ino y Sakura.

A lado de ellas era simple. La simple hermana de Sasuke. Si no fuera por él, sería una marginada social muy probablemente.

No tenía tanta musculatura, era de baja estatura y de piel muy pálida. Encima, poseía demasiado busto para mi gusto, era por ello que procuraba usar ropa holgada para poder ocultarlo.

Esa era probablemente la razón por la que ningún chico se había fijado en mí. Era como si ninguno de ellos me considerara una mujer y me vieran como un amigo masculino. Muy a diferencia de mis amigas, quienes eran atestadas por citas y halagadas constantemente por su belleza y feminidad.

Me dolía pensar que la única razón por la que Naruto me había invitado a una cita era por mi confesión, no por iniciativa propia.

Pero bueno, suficiente bueno era que él me diera una oportunidad.

Y no la desaprovecharía.

Con esa resolución tomé mi bolso y salí de mi casa.

 **. . .**

Naruto decidió que fuéramos a la feria que se estaba realizando en la ciudad. Estuve de acuerdo con él sobre que sería un lugar apropiado.

Al llegar lo vislumbre esperándome en la entrada. En cuanto me vio me saludó a lo lejos con su mano y note que portaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Me sonroje al poner atención en como venía vestido. Pues se miraba muy apuesto con ese suéter azul holgado que hacia juego con sus ojos azules.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—Para nada, acabo de llegar. ¿Lista? —me pregunto y pronto tomo mi mano para adentrarnos al lugar.

De inmediato note que su mano estaba algo sudada. El pareció notarlo también pues pronto soltó mi mano.

—¡Disculpa! ¡Es que estoy muy nervioso! —dijo mientras reía nerviosamente, rascándose su cabeza—Es la primera vez que salgo con una chica.

Eso me pareció muy tierno de su parte y no pude evitar enamorarme más de él.

—T-también es mi primera vez—le dije para alentarlo un poco.

—¿En serio? —pregunto algo sorprendido.

—S-sí.

Sonrió.

—Eso quiere decir que por nada del mundo esta cita tiene que salir mal—dijo y me cerró un ojo.

—S-supongo—respondí tímidamente, deslumbrada por su gesto, pero pronto me encogí del frío al sentir una ola de viento azotar mis piernas y brazos descubiertas.

— ¿No tienes frío? — lo note observarme de pies a cabeza. — Estamos a mediados de diciembre, aquí ya casi estamos bajo cero. — Toma esto— dijo mientras observaba que comenzaba a quitarse su suéter y quedaba solamente con una camiseta de cuadros negros y azules.

Que vergüenza sentía. Había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para usar un vestido en pleno invierno. Ahora el sufriría las consecuencias de mi torpeza.

— ¡N-no es necesario! — refute, negándome a tomar el suéter que me extendía frente a mis manos.

Él negó con la cabeza, obstinado.

— Shh, solo tómalo — no espero a que lo tomara y camino un paso para estar mas cerca de mi, y paso el suéter por mi cabeza, obligándome a terminar de colocármelo yo misma al introducir mis brazos en las mangas.

Al estar lista retrocedió dos pasos para verme mejor y lo vi sonreír divertido.

— Te queda más largo que tu vestido, perfecto, así ya no tendrás frío — y alzó su pulgar frente a mi.

Un rubor adorno mis mejillas e hice una mueca mientras me remangaba el suéter. Era tan pequeña y él tan alto, era de esperarse que un suéter normal me hiciese parecer como si estuviese dentro de un gran costal de papas.

Probablemente le parecía muy divertido.

Mi intento de esa tarde por parecer atractiva se había ido al traste. Al parecer estaba destinada a siempre terminar en ropa dos tallas mas grandes que yo que me hacían parecer más la hermana menor que la cita de Naruto.

Cruel destino.

—¿Que te gustaría hacer primero? ¿Quieres subirte a la montaña rusa? ¿O prefieres comer primero? Dicen que el ramen de aquel puesto es muy bueno—me señalo con el dedo un local llamado "Ichiraku", el cual, por cierto, se notaba bastante lleno.

A pesar de que el me estuviese dando el beneficio de decidir a donde ir, intuía que él quería comer, así que decidí que no estaría mal complacerlo y probar un poco de aquel ramen. Se lo merecía después de dejarlo expuesto a las bajas temperaturas de la noche. Un poco de sopa nos vendría bien para calentarnos.

—Ir a comer ramen no estaría mal.

—Es un hecho entonces.

Vi que quiso tomar mi mano, pero a último minuto se la guardo entre sus bolsillos.

Decidí ser un poco más atrevida, así que entrelacé su mano con la mía.

Cuando sentí su mirada sorprendida sobre mí, no pude evitar arrepentirme. Pero bueno, si quería que él se fijara en mí, de vez en cuando debía de tomar la iniciativa. Solo así podría quitarme la etiqueta de ¨hermanita¨ de Sasuke.

—Vamos entonces—dijo mientras caminaba para que lo siguiera.

Había sonado repentinamente serio, mucho para mi gusto.

Entre en pánico. ¿Había ido muy lejos?

¿Le habría molestado mi gesto?

De inmediato intente soltar su mano, pero no me lo permitió. Solo se giró a verme y me sonrió nerviosamente.

Entonces entendí que Naruto podría estar tan nervioso como yo. ¿Quién lo diría?

Al pensar en ello no pude evitar comenzar a tener esperanza de que todo esto nos llevara a algo. A eso que siempre desee.

¿Habría una remota posibilidad de que en el futuro Naruto pudiera gustar de mí?

Me sonroje ante la idea.

Finalmente llegamos al local y tomamos asiento sobre la barra. De inmediato una chica de más o menos nuestra edad nos estregó un menú a cada uno.

Naruto lo revisó con emoción. Solo faltaba que se le escapará la baba, pensé con diversión. Cuando se trataba de comida Naruto parecía un niño pequeño.

—¿Creo que pediré el ramen de cerdo? ¿Y tú?

Di un respingo cuando me preguntó, pues estaba muy concentrada observándolo como para revisar el menú.

—Pediré lo mismo.

—¡Tienes un buen gusto! —me dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda y con una seña de manos llamo a la mesera. —Deme dos órdenes de esto—señalo el platillo en el menú.

Una vez que la mesera se retiró se giró a verme nuevamente.

—Es extraño que una chica tenga tan buen apetito. Realmente eres especial Hinata—me comentó casualmente y me sentí apenada.

Cada vez lo poco femenina que era quedaba expuesto. Si fuera Ino o Sakura, en la primera cita, para comenzar, no habrían aceptado ir a comer ramen, a lo mucho se habrían comido una lechuga.

Muy, muy mal Hinata, no sabes cómo demostrar encanto frente a un chico. Me reprendí mentalmente.

—No le temo a romper la dieta de vez en cuando—respondí a su comentario. Una respuesta poco inteligente, por cierto.

—Y está bien. No me gustan las personas que se reprimen de ese tipo de placeres de la vida. La comida es vida—dijo mientras reía.

" _Pero Sakura justamente es ese tipo de persona_ ", pensé para mi sola.

Entonces nuestros tazones llegaron y eran más grandes de lo que me esperaba.

Y por el aspecto, realmente se miraba apetitoso. Entonces de inmediato tome una cuchara y tome un poco.

Mi rostro pareció iluminarse ante la exquisitez del platillo, y pareció notarse en el exterior, pues no demore en notar que Naruto me observaba con curiosidad a mi lado.

—¿Esta bueno verdad? —me pregunto mientras el también probaba de su tazón.

Oh...que pena, de seguro parecía una glotona desesperada por acabarse su comida.

Realmente debía de asistir a una escuela para aprender a como ser más femenina.

—S-sí, está muy bueno—respondí apenada, volviendo mi atención al tazón con tal de esquivar su mirada.

Y entonces por los siguientes minutos ambos procedimos a comer en silencio.

Dicho silencio hasta cierto punto se volvió incómodo. Por lo menos para mí, pues él se miraba imperturbable, comiendo con gran interés su ramen.

No sabía que decir y Naruto no me ayudaba en nada.

Usualmente para personas introvertidas como yo, hacía falta alguien extrovertido como Naruto para guiar una amena conversación. Pero, ¿Porque no decía nada?

Observé el tazón de ramen vació frente a mí. Perfecto, antes tenía la excusa de no hablar por estar ocupada comiendo, pero ahora que ya había terminado, ¿Que podría hacer para justificar tanto silencio?

Entre en pánico. A ese paso el pensaría que era aburrida. Y pues, si, lo era, muchos me lo habían remarcado toda mi vida.

En mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia sufrí de comentarios crueles como: ¨Eres simple; Eres aburrida; ¿Porque eres tan sosa y sin gracia?, ¿Porque no hablas mucho? ¿Acaso el gato se te comió la lengua? ¨

Y otra infinidad más.

Era de esperarse que tuviera a partir de ello mis inseguridades.

Incluso entre mis amigos y familia me habían colocado el apodo de ¨ardillita¨, no solo porque era pequeña, sino porque al igual que estos roedores, hablaba muy bajo y prefería ver en silencio a las personas a la distancia. Pero bueno, esto no necesariamente me molestaba, pues sabía que lo decían por cariño.

Era de hecho gracias a ellos que logré dejar toda esa historia del bullying atrás y seguir adelante siendo fiel a como era, aceptándome a mí misma y dejando de maquinar en mi cabeza sobre formas de como agradarle a los demás. Eso era algo que antes ocupaba la mayoría de mi tiempo y solo conseguía estresarme y deprimirme.

Pero tratándose de Naruto, todas inseguridades con respecto a mi personalidad salían a la superficie.

Después de todo a él le gustaba Sakura, una chica todo lo opuesto a mí. Ella era extrovertida, divertida y poseía el perfecto equilibrio al hablar, desde temas de conversación serios hasta los más triviales.

Yo a duras penas podía hablar sobre el clima. Y si me enfocaba en querer hablar sobre pasatiempos en común, Naruto y yo no teníamos ninguno en común.

A él le gustaba jugar futbol, yo no veía ni siquiera los partidos en la televisión, así que era de esperarse que no tuviera ni idea de cómo se llamaban los equipos e integrantes más famosos.

A él le gustaban los videojuegos, yo en cambio nunca pasaba del primer nivel de ellos. Nunca se me dio bien por el poco interés que tenía en ellos.

A él no le gustaba leer, en cambio a mí me apasionaba la lectura y la escritura. Tenía una biblioteca completa de autores que me proporcionarían suficiente tema de conversación por horas.

A él le encantaban las reuniones sociales, yo en cambio prefería encerrarme en mi cuarto y esperar a que todos se fueran. Eran una antisocial completa.

Estaba perdida.

Naruto y yo éramos totalmente opuestos. Era por eso que ni siquiera habíamos sido amigos cercanos. Y también era precisamente por eso que me gustaba.

Pero...

Pronto recordé la única cosa que podríamos tener común. ¡¿Que adolescente no amaba ver series de televisión?!

—¿Y-ya viste el último episodio de The Walking Dead? —le pregunte, reprendiéndome de inmediato mentalmente al escoger precisamente una serie de zombies poco femenina como tema de conversación de una cita.

Él se rasco la cabeza, como tratando de recordar sobre qué serie hablaba.

—Ahhh, ¿Hablas de aquella serie de zombies? —recordó.

—S-sí, ¿la has visto?

—Realmente no. Con tantas prácticas con el equipo no tengo mucho tiempo para ver series muy largas, prefiero las películas.

Perfecto. No teníamos nada en común.

—Ya veo...—suspiré.

—Humm...—se frotó la barbilla con sus dedos—Si quieres puedes llegar este viernes en la noche a mi apartamento para tener un maratón de la serie, ¿Que dices?

Al escuchar la palabra apartamento mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Ambos estaríamos solos, pues su padrino, quién era su tutor, se encontraba constantemente viajando, por lo cual el prácticamente vivía solo. Si no me equivocaba este no volvería dentro de seis meses.

Naruto, al notar la sorpresa en mi rostro y probablemente comprender lo que ir a su apartamento implicaba, se sonrojo.

—¡N-no no te lo tomes a mal! ¡Solo quise decir que veríamos la serie! ¡No hay nada más! —se apresuró a explicar, y, a pesar de que yo también hubiese estado asustada con la idea, me pareció divertida su expresión.

Entonces me reí de él.

Naruto era tan inocente. Como anteriormente decía, los chicos suelen olvidar que Hinata Hyuga es una chica también, así que es natural que Naruto no viera nada malo en que estuviera a solas con él en su apartamento un viernes en la noche.

—No te preocupes, sé que no hay nada más—le dije para que se tranquilizará. —Me parece bien entonces.

—¿Qué cosa?

Que despistado era, pensé con ternura.

—M-me parece bien vernos este viernes.

Él pronto sonrió ampliamente.

—¿En serio llegarás?

—S-i. S-si tú quieres...—me sonrojé y no me atreví a verlo a los ojos—Puedo llevar bebidas y comida.

—¡No te preocupes por eso! —se apresuró a decir—Tú serás mi invitada, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Además...— se sonrojó—P-odrías verlo como una segunda cita...

Boquee casi como pescado, sin palabras.

—¿D-de verdad? —le cuestione incrédula.

—Sí, la verdad es que...ha sido divertido salir contigo. Creo que podríamos intentarlo de nuevo. Pero si no quieres lo entien...

—¡S-si quiero! —lo interrumpí rápidamente, con miedo de que si no lo hacía se retractara. Despúes de todo habia usado la palabra "divertido" para referirse a esta cita, algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo pues durante la misma no habia parado de tener momentos incomodos y habiamos hablado poco.

Pronto me tape la boca al darme cuenta de que había sonado muy desesperada.

Él solo se rió de mí.

—Eres tan adorable—dijo entre risas.

Aparentemente ese era el unico sentimiento que siempre lograria zonzacarle a Naruto Uzumaki, nada de "Eres interesante" o "Eres divertida".

Bufe mentalmente.

Luego de eso pagó la cuenta y nos dispusimos a explorar los distintos juegos de la feria.

Casi no recuerdo mucho de ello pues todo era como un sueño.

El tiempo se sintió que paso rápido y no se requirieron de muchas palabras, contrario a lo que había pensado, para tener una velada agradable. Naruto con lo risueño que era no paraba de hacerme reír con sus ocurrencias.

Mas cuando nos montamos a la montaña rusa y no paraba de gritar de miedo. O cua ndo no paraba de hacer rabietas por no tener buena puntería en el tiro al blanco, inclusive poniendose a competir con un chico llamado Toneri de la escuela privada que por lo mucho parecia un experto.

Contra todo pronostico en esos momentos el parecia el niño y yo la hermana mayor.

 **. . .**

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente, hasta que finalmente llego el día viernes.

La ansiedad que me provocaba saber que estaría con Naruto a solas en su apartamento esa noche no me había permitido prestar atención a ninguna clase. Estaba hecha un lio.

Muchos me preguntaron del porqué de mi comportamiento y tuve que inventar escusas para evitar que supieran que me vería con Naruto.

Me sentía mal al tener que mentirles a mis amigos, pero no podía evitarse.

Peor me sentía al mentirles a mis padres, inventando la excusa de que me quedaría hasta tarde estudiando en casa de mis amigos. No especifique qué amigo y mis padres no me cuestionaron por que confiaban en mí. Así casi no se sentía como una mentira, porque al final de cuentas Naruto y yo técnicamente solo éramos amigos.

Pensé que lo correcto sería que mintiera de nuestras llamadas "citas" hasta que por lo menos no tuviera claro hacia dónde nos llevaría todo esto.

Luego de pasar una tarde alistándome para mi segunda cita, en la noche ya me encontraba frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

Donde Naruto habitada era una zona bien bonita y segura. El edificio constaría de al menos cuatro pisos y contaba con un ascensor.

Tenía curiosidad sobre como lucirían por dentro.

Pero, ni siquiera había entrado y ya sentía que me faltaba el oxígeno. Estaba temblando de bochorno.

Luego de unos minutos de limitarme a admirar el perfecto acabado en la madera de su puerta, tomé una gran bocanada de valor y le di dos golpes.

Cuando escuché el crujir de la puerta cerré mis ojos fuertemente, rezando por no desmayarme.

—¡Aquí estas Hinata! —me saludó efusivamente y tan informal como acostumbraba—¡Entra!

Aparentemente yo era la única incomoda.

Me adentre a su apartamento, arrastrando casi los pies, pues estos no colaboraban con lo acalambrados que estaban.

—Ponte cómoda, como si fuese tu casa.

Para él era fácil decirlo, él quien precisamente siempre se sentía cómodo en casa ajenas, pensé divertida.

Tal como sospeche los apartamentos eran bien acomodados. No de ricos, pero si para una clase un poco por encima de la clase media. Según sabía su padrino era un escritor de novelas muy famoso y sus padres, quienes estaban divorciados, le mandaban una buena suma de manuntención.

A lo lejos pude divisar lo que parecía un pasillo con dos habitaciones, suponía que una era suya y otra de su padrino. La cocina y la sala no contaban con una pared de división entre ellas, y note que su padrino debía de ser aficionado a la jardinería pues había varias macetas en el balcón.

Naruto pareció notar hacia donde veía.

—Uh, ¿Muchas plantas? —se rascó la cabeza, repentinamente apenado—Yo y mi padrino tenemos ese tipo de pasatiempo, raro ¿no? —se notaba apenado.

Eso si era algo nuevo. No sabía que a Naruto le gustaba la jardinería.

Aparentemente habían muchas cosas que todavía me faltaban por conocer de él.

—No es raro. Es interesante—le respondí sinceramente.

—Sí que lo es, pero si Sasuke y Sakura se enteraran se burlarían de mi hasta mi muerte. Por eso la primera vez que vinieron aquí les dije que eran de mi padrino. Por cierto, ¡Cuidado se lo dices a alguien! Eres la única aparte de mi padrino que lo sabe ahora—me advirtió—Si revelas mi secreto, ¡Le dire a tus padres lo que hiciste el verano pasado!—bromeó, haciendo referencia a dicha pelicula famosa.

—¿Que fue lo que hice?—le pregunte, siguiendole el juego.

—No lo se, ¡Pero algo se me ocurrira!

Reí con sus ocurrencias.

Que él tuviera esos pasatiempos no lo hacía ver más afeminado, por lo menos para mí no. No entendia porque se avergonzaba tanto.

Por otro lado, me dio dicha pensar que él me confiara ese secreto.

—Cambiando de tema, compre pizza, ¿O se te antoja algo diferente? —me pregunto mientras iba a su cocina.

—Está bien la pizza—dije mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá frente al televisor.

Pronto vi como Naruto apagaba las luces y tomaba asiento a mi lado.

Comencé a jugar con mis dedos, un viejo habito que resurgía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Oh...moriría de una combustión interna.

—Es mejor ver tele con las luces apagadas, es como estar en el cine—se explicó mientras me entregaba un plato con dos pizzas y una soda.

En serio, ¿Como lo hacia?

¿Cómo era que estaba tan cómodo?

Quizás se debia al simple hecho de que no le gustaba. Muy a diferencia de mi, que solo respirar del mismo aire que él hacia desbocar mi corazón.

Pronto vi que tomo que control remoto y encendió el televisor.

Me esperaba una noche larga e incómoda.

O eso pensé, pues luego de ver un episodio sentí que la tensión se había ido. Quizás se debía al hecho de que Naruto tenía el habito de hablar mientras se proyectaba la serie, haciendo numerosas preguntas que yo no dudaba en responder.

Dicho habito le molestaría a cualquiera, pero a mi me parecía adorable. Así como ese habito que tenia de taparse los ojos cada vez que habia una escena sangrienta. Parecia un niño pequeño.

Quizas al final eso seria lo unico que teniamos en comun. Esa idea me gustaba.

Al final, entre conversaciones y encogimientos de miedo por parte de Naruto, vimos la mitad de la primera temporada.

Decidimos parar cuando notamos que ya eran las 12 pm.

Realmente era hora de irme.

—Te llevaré a tu casa—se ofreció mientras encendía la luz de la sala.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, buscando salida.

—No es necesario, vivo a dos cuadras de aquí, cuando me quedo hasta tarde en casa de los chicos siempre regreso sola—Bueno eso era una mentira pues Kiba y Shino siempre se ofrecían a llevarme.

—No puedo dejarte ir sola a esta hora—me vio con reprobación—Con lo peligroso que es. ¡Ni pensarlo! —de inmediato tomo su chaqueta del recibidor, salió de su apartamento y cerró la puerta tras él.

Inesperadamente sentí como me envolvía por los hombros con su chaqueta, muy a pesar de que en esa ocasión si hubiera llegado preparada con un sueter. Pero no me quejaba, dicha chaqueta olía muy bien.

—G-gracias.

Sin nada que refutar, ambos caminamos hasta mi casa.

Durante el camino Naruto no paraba de hablar sobre la serie que acabamos de ver, y bueno, con lo experta que era en ese asunto, no permanecí callada toda la conversación.

Estaba tan sumida en la conversación que no me percaté de que ya estábamos frente a la puerta de mi casa.

—Supongo que aquí nos despedimos. Volvamos a repetirlo mañana, aun nos quedan mas de 6 temporadas para que me ponga al día —dijo—¿O mejor dicho, hoy? Pues ya es sábado técnicamente, ¿no?—se corrigió.

—Estaría encantada.

—¡Hecho pues! —exclamo entusiasmado—Entonces eso sería todo...—de pronto note que se puso pensativo, aunque no comprendía por qué. —Hinata, me preguntaba si...—lo vi abrir la boca, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Si? —lo incite para que hablara.

Lo vi negar con la cabeza y sonreir divertido.

—No es nada, olvídalo—agito su mano, como restandole importancia—Nos vemos hasta mañana.

Justo cuando iba a entrar a mi casa, sentí como por detrás me tomaba de los hombros y me hacía encararlo de frente. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, lo vi inclinarse rápidamente, y sentí como suavemente presionó sus labios contra mi mejilla.

Fue tan rápido que inclusive no estuve segura de sí lo había imaginado.

Tan pronto como hubo un contacto, este término, y solo vi en shock como Naruto me cerraba un ojo y salía corriendo rápidamente, perdiéndose de mi vista.

Dejándome sola y ansiosa.

Tal parece, que, contra todo pronóstico, se me avecinaba un cálido invierno a su lado, viendo 7 temporadas de The Walking Dead.


	9. Peculiar

**|Mayo, 2016|**

Me sostuve la cabeza con ambas manos contra mi almohada, sintiendo que en cualquier minuto esta explotaría.

Nunca había sido del tipo de personas que padeciese de migrañas crónicas. Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que cuando me daba una, era insoportablemente fuerte.

Desde hace tres días, justamente luego de la salida al cine, el dolor iba de mal en peor.

No entendía a que se debía y no podía siquiera prestarle mucha atención a ello pues debía de trabajar en mi tesis. Y con Shikamaru en ella, realmente no podía tomarme descansos.

Me levante y me aliste, a pesar de que todo lo que desease fuese no salir de mi recamara.

Habíamos quedado de reunirnos en la biblioteca central de la ciudad, esto porque durante una conversación entre Kiba y Naruto, escuche que este ultimo estaría toda la semana en la biblioteca de la universidad para ponerse al día con sus estudios.

Naruto estudiaba Marketing. Aunque este no era el plan principal y definitivo que tenía para su vida, era más bien un respaldo, pues se dedicaba profesionalmente al fútbol. Razón por la cual no era extraño que se le acumularan los exámenes y trabajos, pues pertenecer al equipo estrella de la ciudad y uno de los favoritos del país demandaba bastante de su tiempo.

Con Naruto en la biblioteca, lo menos que necesitaba, sumado a la migraña, era estar en el mismo lugar que él. No podría simplemente concentrarme.

Shikamaru con lo despreocupado que era no hizo preguntas del porqué de mi decisión. Pues simplemente le importaba poco.

. . .

Con lo atestado de gente que estaba la biblioteca, nos demoramos encontrando una mesa vacía. Una vez que nos instalamos en ella comencé a explicarle a Shikamaru todas las ideas que tenía para nuestro trabajo, pero él solo se limitó a jugar en su celular. Me preguntaba de si realmente me estaba escuchando.

Repentinamente paré de hablar y él no dijo nada.

Sí, eso confirmó mis sospechas: Había estado hablando sola toda la mañana.

Luego de suspirar un par de veces, decidí que sería más productivo trabajar por mi cuenta. Entonces abrí mi computadora, comenzando a anotar mis ideas y planteándome que biografía prestar.

Me frote la sien, el dolor de cabeza no disminuía a pesar del sin número de aspirinas que había ingerido. Encima comencé a sentir retorcijones en mi estómago, unos que empeoraron con el pasar del tiempo, hubo un punto en que no pude evitar gemir ante tanto dolor mientras me sostenía el abdomen con mi brazo.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — me pregunto Shikamaru, preocupado.

— N-no es nada— conseguí articular.

— Si quieres te llevo al hospital, te ves muy pálida.

— Ya me siento bien, es solo mi gastritis, ya estoy acostumbrada a ella— mentí.

Tuve la suerte de que el dolor paro, pues debíamos de avanzar. Debía de graduarme, no podía también echar a perder la segunda cosa más importante de mi vida. Ahora era el único sueño que me quedaba.

—Y-ya casi es hora de almuerzo, ¿Prefieres que hagamos una pausa y compremos algo?

Quise reír al escucharlo, hablaba en plural, como si él hubiese estado trabajando todo este tiempo.

—No tengo apetito, si quieres puedes ir a comer—le propuse, a lo que él pareció pensarlo.

— Si tú lo dices— me dijo, poco convencido mientras tomaba su mochila y se retiraba.

Yo solo suspire.

Cuando Shikamaru regreso ya habían pasado al menos dos horas. "Que almuerzo tan largo" , pensé, aunque no fue como si me hubiese hecho falta. Estar con él era lo mismo que estar sola.

—¿Realmente no tienes hambre? —me preguntó nuevamente.

—No, y no te preocupes por ello, estoy bien—Y lo había estado las últimas semanas, ya me había acostumbrado a saltarme las comidas.

—¿Estas seguras? No te ves nada bien—se cruzó de brazos.

Iba a decir algo, pero el celular de Shikamaru sonó y lo vi tomarlo con fastidio.

— ¿Que sucede? Me extraña que me llames— pregunto sin siquiera saludar. — Uh, ¿Cómo? Que fastidio. Si, si, si, estoy cerca de ahí. Está bien, puedo ir a dejarte, pero tienes que esperarme. Si quieres puedes llegar a la biblioteca Central de Konoha y esperar afuera a que termine. No, ya te dije que estoy ocupado, tendrás que esperar— y vi como corto la llamada sin decir nada más.

No hice preguntas, pero Shikamaru notó la interrogante en mi rostro.

— A mi primo, un tipo muy fastidioso, se les averió el auto a dos cuadras de aquí y me pidió que le diera un aventón —bufó.

— ¿No te llevas bien con él? —Esa pregunta estaba de más, pues era casi obvio.

— ¿Cómo podría si es un petulante? Solo porque mi tío le dio una cuna de oro cuando nació y juega futbol profesional con sus amigos de la universidad privada se cree el príncipe del mundo. A pesar de que somos familia suele vernos para abajo. Es realmente molesto.

Eso sí era frustrante, podría imaginármelo.

. . .

Habría pasado ya una media hora desde que su primo lo llamará cuando escuche unos pasos atrás de mí.

— ¿Qué tal primo? — hablo un chico tras nuestras espaldas. Con curiosidad me gire para verlo mejor, pero este ya había tomado asiento a lado de Shikamaru.

Era un chico muy elegante y por su forma de vestir se notaba que era bien acomodado. A pesar de ser familia era completamente distinto a mi compañero de clases. Shikamaru tenía el pelo color negro y su piel era ligeramente morena, así mismo sus facciones no eran tan delicadas como las de su primo, quién además poseía un extraño color de cabello, este era plateado, casi blanco, y sus ojos eran de un verde muy claro.

No lo negaría, era muy atractivo, él tipo de chico que le haría dura competencia a Sasuke y a Naruto.

— Toneri, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que esperaras afuera.

— Estaba aburrido, así que decidí darme una vuelta por este lugar— hizo una mueca como de asco— No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de frecuentar un lugar de la clase baja como este.

La forma en que lo dijo era realmente petulante, hasta su tono de voz engreída me hería los oídos. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan...tan así de extraño. Era nuevo para mí.

Pronto parecí llamar su atención y me observo con curiosidad.

— ¿Y tú eres...? — alzo ambas cejas, viéndome despectivamente.

— Hinata, soy compañera de clases con tu primo— me presente lo más educadamente que pude, era mi costumbre y no las cambiaría a pesar de quien se tratase. — Mucho gusto en conocerte— le extendí la mano, pero no la tomó, solo la observó con incredulidad.

— Yo no diría lo mismo de ti. Preferiría nunca tener que hablar con alguien de la universidad pública.

Lo más incómodo fue tener mi brazo extendido frente a él y tener que regresarlo a su lugar mie tras sonreía falsamente, nunca me había sentido tan humillada.

— Y-ya veo— dije totalmente descolocada por su actitud.

Lo vi pasarse las manos por su cabello, ordenándolo, mientras no dejaba de verme fijamente.

Me sonroje al notar que me observaba de abajo hacia arriba, alzando una ceja al detener su vista en mi busto. De inmediato me tape de su escrutinio al cruzarme de brazos.

— Puedes ser pobre, pero no tienes tan mal cuerpo— comentó para sí mismo. — Aunque ese atributo no compensa tu tamaño y falta de musculatura. Así pareces una niña de kinder. No eres mi tipo para nada.

Que atrevido, pensé totalmente avergonzada.

Shikamaru solo carraspeó.

— Hinata, no lo escuches, solo quiere fastidiarte. Haz de cuenta y caso que no está. Solo estudiemos— era tan extraño escuchar eso de la boca de Shikamaru.

— E-está bien— respondí torpemente, observando de reojo como Toneri me observaba con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios.

Parecía divertirle.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron terriblemente incomodas, tanto que Shikamaru para destensar el ambiente cada vez que Toneri hacia un comentario indebido, lo cual fue muy frecuente, me ayudaba con nuestro trabajo, haciéndome creer que realmente estaba interesado.

Ya cuando eran las 4 pm y vi un avance aceptable, decidimos irnos. Una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento, nos adentramos en el pequeño auto de Shikamaru, el cual sería un modelo de comienzo de los años noventa.

Eso no paso por alto de Toneri, como esperaba, quién le dio una vuelta completa al auto, tomándole fotos y observándolo con disgusto. Inclusive había tocado la pintura de este y cuando vio que esta se desprendía se regresó al baño solo para lavarse las manos.

— Deberías de cambiar tu auto, es vergonzoso— comento Toneri con fastidio mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Shikamaru solo rodó los ojos y yo solo sonreí para mis adentros. Ese chico si que no usaba filtros para hablar, pensé.

— Adorado primo, dejare primero a Hinata en su casa porque queda antes que la tuya.

— Que fastidio.

Aparentemente la palabra ¨Fastidio¨ era la única prueba de que estaban unidos por el ADN.

Me sentí aliviada cuando ya estábamos frente a mi casa.

—Muchas gracias por traerme a mi casa—le agradecí a Shikamaru. Abrí la puerta del auto—Nos vemos mañana—me despedí, y salí del auto, pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando vi que Toneri también se había bajado del auto y observaba la fachada de mi casa.

—Tu casa no es tan fea como pensé, tus padres deben de trabajar para una buena compañía—dijo con sus manos en su cadera.

—¿Q-que haces? —le pregunté cuando lo vi cruzar el muro y entrar al jardín.

—Lo menos que puedes hacer para agradecernos por el aventón es darnos una taza de café, ¿no lo crees? —expuso.

—Supongo...—no pude refutarle, por más que deseara no pasar un minuto más con él.

—¿Planeas solo admirar mi belleza o abrirás la puerta? —se burló cuando no me moví de mi lugar.

—A-abriré la puerta—dije con un rubor sobre mis mejillas.

Atrás escuche a Shikamaru suspirar escandalosamente y salir del auto.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolso y cuando iba a introducirla en la cerradura, sentí a Toneri tomar mi mano con delicadeza y quitarme las llaves.

—Te tiemblan muchos las manos, será mejor que te ayude—me cerró un ojo y frotó con su pulgar la palma de mi mano que aun sostenía.

Me sonroje fuertemente y rápidamente aleje mi mano de él.

Una vez que abrió la puerta, prácticamente salí corriendo y entre a la seguridad de mi casa.

¿Porque Toneri se esmeraba tanto en burlarse de mi?

Bueno, creo que tenia la respuesta. Siempre habia sido una persona de la que todos disfrutaban molestar. No lo entendia, pero asi era. Quizas por el simple hecho de que nunca me defendia ni me molestaba. Era muy conocida por tener una paciencia inquebrantable, algo que bien podria ser una cualidad pero a la vez un arama de doble filo contra los bullys.

— ¿Tienes novio? — lo escuche preguntarme de la nada tras de mí, susurrándomelo al oído, dándome así el susto de mi vida.

¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?

— I-iré a hacer el café— Evadí su pregunta, tratando de no moverme mucho, pues un movimiento en falso y podria tenerlo practicamente encima de mi.

Me tomo de los hombros y me obligo a verlo de frente.

—Si no lo tienes y estas un poco aburrida puedes llamarme cuando quieras—dijo mientras me acomodaba un mechón de cabello y rio fuertemente cuando vio que mi rostro se tornaba aún más rojo.

Era evidente que solo estaba bromeando. Solo quería molestarme.

—Toneri ya basta—le advirtió Shikamaru, quién recién entraba a mi morada.

—Está bien, ya me callare. —levantó las manos al aire, alejándose de mí.

—P-pueden esperar en el sofá. I-iré a preparar el café—anuncié y me dirigí a la cocina, con el corazón en la mano.

Una vez ahí deje escapar el aire que me había estado aguantando.

Ese chico era extraño, muy muy extraño.

Con gran dificultad logré hacer el café. Ese chico tenía la buena habilidad de ponerme los nervios de punta.

Rezando porque mis invitados se fueran después de tomar el café, me dirigí hacia a ellos con una bandeja.

—Lo siento si demoré mucho.

Coloque las tazas sobre la mesa.

—No está tan mal—comentó Toneri una vez que probó de la taza. —Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Pensé que esa pregunta era muy casual.

—Tengo 21 años, ¿y tú?

—Un año mayor—sonrió ampliamente —Perfectamente podríamos salir, ¿No te gustaría ir a mi casa?

Casi escupo el café. ¿A que venia eso?

—¿Que?

—Le gustarías mucho a mi madre. Eres educada y bonita. ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo?

No sabía que decir.

—Yo no...

—No digas nada—y explotó en carcajadas—Solo quería ver esa expresión en tu cara, es muy divertida. Es muy gracioso que te lo creyeras. Eres muy ingenua. Como si yo fuera a salir con alguien como tú. Ya te dije que no eres mi tipo, trata de no enamorarte de mí-me cerró un ojo.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos.

—Eres peor que un niño—comentó fastidiado.

—Supongo—dije y tomé de mi taza de café, no molestándome en mostrar mucho interés en la conversación. Estaba comenzando a comprender que al primo de Shikamaru se le había zafado un tornillo y tenía un crónico problema de ego. Lo mejor sería ignorarlo.

Luego de un minuto de silencio, Toneri habló una vez más.

— Humm...— lo note pensativo, como tratando de rememorar algo— No sé por qué, pero me eres familiar— se frotó la barbilla— Juraría que ya te había conocido en una feria hace 5 años.

Entonces lo reconocí. Él era el chico con el que Naruto había competido en el tiro al blanco en aquella primera cita que siempre evitaba recordar. Aquellos tiempos eran cosas que realmente preferiría olvidar.

— Por la expresión en tu rostro veo que sí. ¿Y qué paso con tu novio? ¿Te botó? — se burló.

— ¿De qué hablas? Hinata nunca a tenido novio— le dijo Shikamaru extrañado, mientras tomaba un poco de su café.

— ¿En serio? — sonrió con malicia— ¿Así que ni siquiera pasaron de la primera cita? ¿No te pidió ser su novia? — se burló— No me extraña, aquel chico era demasiado para una niñata como tú.

Eso había ido muy lejos. Nada de lo que decía era mentira, pero estaba hablando de más. No merecía tolerar dichas ofensas.

Con la cabeza palpitante por la migraña y las constantes ofensas de Toneri, simplemente había tenido suficiente.

Sentía la sangre caliente y eso no era un buen augurio.

Nunca me había sentido tan molesta en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera con Naruto.

Estaba cansada de que todos me vieran como el perfecto objetivo para pisotear. Yo también tenía un límite.

— Si tanto te desagrado, ¿Porque sigues en mi casa? s-solo...¡vete! —le dije, siendo la primera vez en la vida que subía el tono de voz hasta ese punto.

Y se sintió tan bien, así la migraña pasaba a segundo plano.

Toneri y Shikamaru me observaron con la boca abierta.

Cuando vi que ese chico de pelo platinado no se movía, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí.

— Sal de mi casa.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — Toneri me vio ofendido.

No respondí a eso y solo me acerque a él, lo tome del brazo y lo saque afuera de mi casa, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Me recosté contra a puerta y tomé aire, repentinamente agitada.

— ¡Te arrepentirás de esto! — escuche a Toneri gritar tras la puerta, pateándola.

Al asomarme por la ventana, vi que se había ido hacia el auto de Shikamaru y había entrado, no sin antes darle un portazo a la puerta del mismo.

— Eso si fue...inesperado— comento Shikamaru luego de observarme con sorpresa en silencio.

Y no lo culparía, incluso yo no me reconocía. ¿De dónde había salido tanta ira?

— Te pido disculpas en lugar de mi primo. Él es como un niño pequeño, un bully que nunca crece, las chicas son su objetivo favorito y tu probablemente por ser callada fuiste el objetivo perfecto. Probablemente le gustaste, supongo que quiere llamar tu atención, es así de raro. No te sientas mal por explotar así, te comprendo perfectamente. Ese enfermo cruzo la línea.

— S-simplemente yo...— comencé a decir, pero pronto sentí una opresión en el pecho y mi cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerzas. — Y-yo solo...

No pude terminar de hablar, pues me desmayé.


	10. Complicado Sendero

**|Marzo, 2012|**

Coloqué el tazón con comida para perro frente a ese pequeño cachorro de 5 meses llamado Kurama.

Naruto y yo lo habíamos encontrado perdido en la calle hacia unos 3 meses cuando regresábamos de la escuela y viendo el estado de desnutrición en que se encontraba, decidimos adoptarlo, siendo Naruto quien lo tendría en su casa pues a Sasuke y a mi padre no le gustaban los perros.

Estábamos a mediados de marzo, justamente 4 meses desde que Naruto y yo iniciásemos a ¨Salir¨, claro, eso si esa era la palabra más apropiada para definir la relación que ambos llevábamos.

Hasta hacia esos momentos ni siquiera me había pedido ser oficialmente su novia.

Aunque más que estar saliendo, sentía que no dejábamos de ser buenos amigos. A lo mucho me tomaba de la mano, y durante nuestras salidas no me daba un trato distinto al que le daría a Sakura o a Ino.

Inclusive ya no se molestaba en ocultar a nuestros amigos o a mis padres sobre cuando salíamos, pues todo era en plan de amigos. No había nada más.

Todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que **simplemente** nos habíamos vuelto amigos cercanos.

Y probablemente eso fuera todo. Naruto y yo ahora éramos cercanos. Lo cual no necesariamente fuese malo, siempre quise ser alguien cercana a él.

Suspiré.

No podía conformarme. Esa era la débil naturaleza del ser humano, y yo no era la excepción.

De igual forma, dolía un poco.

Porque inclusive cada vez era más notoria la brecha que me distinguía de Sakura, pues cada vez que ella se encontraba bajo su radar, él me ignoraba olímpicamente.

Era innegable inclusive para mí la química que Naruto y Sakura compartían cuando interactuaban. Era como si pensaran lo mismo todo el tiempo, razón por la cual nunca faltaban carcajadas y entendimiento alrededor de ambos.

Caso contrario para mí y Naruto, entre ambos no había chispa, nada de atracción, por lo menos por parte de él, pues para mí solo tomar su mano era como colocarla sobre la estufa.

Pero, me gustase o no, cuando estábamos los tres, yo solo era un simple accesorio.

—¿Ya estas lista? —me preguntó, saliendo de su cuarto con una pesada mochila colgando de su hombro.

Ese día ambos vestíamos ropa deportiva pues habíamos organizado con el grupo una excursión, esto a modo de despedida pues todos no estaríamos graduando dentro de dos meses.

Naruto, como poseía un auto, se había ofrecido a darme un aventón.

Como yo habitaba a dos cuadras de su apartamento y ya había tomado confianza de visitarlo frecuentemente, decidí llegar a su casa en lugar de esperarlo. También porque quería dejarle suficiente comida a Kurama para que estuviese bien alimentado durante el fin de semana que su dueño estaría lejos.

—Sí, estoy lista—le respondí con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué bien!, Porque yo también...—y entonces escuché como su estómago gruño audiblemente.

Permanecimos en silencio un par de segundos hasta que él rió audiblemente y se rascó su cabeza.

—Bueno, parece que tu estomago no está listo aún Naruto—kun—no pude evitar reír al finalizar esa oración.

Él solo se sonrojó apenado.

—Te prepararé algo si quieres, todavía tenemos tiempo—me ofrecí, mientras le quitaba las maletas de la mano y las colocaba sobre el suelo.

—Lo siento, es que me quedé dormido y luego no tuve tiempo de prepararme algo—se excusó.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, yo tampoco desayune—le explique, mintiendo parcialmente, pues mi madre se había encargado de darme al menos un vaso de leche antes de irme. —Además, Sakura llamó para decir que se atrasará un poco debido a un improvisto, así que no hay prisa por llegar.

— ¿Algo le pasó a Sakura?—me pregunto de inmediato, casi sin aire, preocupado.

—No es nada malo, solo se quedó dormida— me apresuré a aclarar, Naruto tenía esa manía de saltar de inmediato a conclusiones. Era muy impulsivo.

—Oh, ya veo—se relajó de inmediato, así de volátil era—Debió de verse muy divertida esta mañana cuando vio el reloj. Pagaría por verlo—dijo mientras reía, junto a ese extraño brillo que siempre portaba en sus ojos cada vez que mencionaba dicho nombre.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorar ese hecho. Siempre lo hacía.

—S—si, debió de verse muy divertida—hice camino hacia su cocina y tomé un sarten de la alacena—Ambos deben de haber estado en sintonía esta mañana al compartir el sueño pesado. —reí levemente al decir esto último.

—Claro que estamos en sintonía todo el tiempo, somos muy buenos amigos—dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Decidí que se miraba hermoso. No quería borrar esa sonrisa, así que añadi:

—S—sí, realmente ambos son muy parecidos.

Mucho para mi bien, pensé.

Me aclaré la garganta, tratando de desviar mi vista al abrir su refrigeradora.

—Yo me haré un Omelet, ¿O prefieres el huevo de otra forma?

—Me vendría perfectamente un omelet. El huevo solo me gusta solamente revuelto y bien frito, cocido es apestoso —hizo una mueca de asco.

—A mi también me parece espantoso—le imité.

Él me observo fijamente, sonriendo, con alguna idea cruzando su cabeza.

—Nosotros también estamos en sintonía Hinata, ¿No crees?

Ahora fui yo la que se sonrojó.

—Quizás un poco.

Me di un golpe mental al ver que me estaba pensando cosas tontas. Que a ambos nos gustara el omelet no nos convertía en almas gemelas. A veces podía ser tan ingenua como Naruto.

—Te ayudaré—se ofreció Naruto, uniéndoseme en la tarea de hacer un desayuno decente para ambos.

Fue divertido compartir ese pequeño momento de la mañana junto a él. Entre sus ocurrencias y sonrisas felices me contagio de su cálida aura.

—Sabe muy bien, mucho para pensar que tiene vegetales. No me cabe duda, ¡Cocinas muy bien Hinata! — exclamó una vez que probó del omelet que preparé para él.

—Tú también cocinas muy bien—mentí vilmente, aun sintiendo el exceso de sal y aceite en mi paladar.

Naruto había decidido que sería genial que nos cocináramos mutuamente. Me había parecido una buena idea hasta que vi como Naruto hacia estragos con su cocina y agregaba ingredientes de más a la mezcla.

Era muy tierno, como un niño.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó con un brillo lleno de ilusión en sus ojos. —es la primera vez que alguien halaga mi comida, y yo que pensaba que solo a mi me gustaba la mezcla de huevo con anchoas. Mi padrino siempre se queja de que mi comida apesta y prefiere pedirla.

—Y cuando no está él, ¿quién te prepara la comida? —me sentí curiosa, dado el hecho de que vivía solo y podía intuir que no solía cocinar muy a menudo dado su poco talento en ello.

—Yo mismo. Aunque técnicamente no le llamaría "preparar comida" pues si así se le puede decir al habito de preparar comida instantánea—se rascó la cabeza—La verdad es que no llevo una dieta muy saludable. Esos vegetales que encontraste en mi refrigeradora los dejo mi padrino la última vez que vino. Si fuera por mí ni siquiera gastaría un centavo en ellos—rió fuertemente ante lo último como si se tratase de algo bueno.

Su situación era preocupante, sentí lastima por él. Por tener que cuidar de sí mismo cuando era solo un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

—Oye, no me mires así—me dijo repentinamente apenado, sacándome de mis pensamientos repentinamente. —Conozco esa mirada, ¿Sientes lastima por mí?

Mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón, llenos de sorpresa.

—¡N—no es así! —trate de negar, pero Naruto solo suspiró.

—No tienes que negarlo. Es obvio, no me engañas—suspiró nuevamente. —No está mal que sientas lastima por mí, pero no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo por eso. De verdad me siento bien solo. Créeme que si—una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios.

Tomó mi mano sobre la mesa y me sonrojé desde el dedo meñique del pie hasta mi cabeza.

—Tengo muchos amigos y a una chica tan genial como tú que me ama. Si me quejara de mi vida habría de estar loco para hacerlo— dijo con un leve tono carmín sobre sus mejillas.

Sentí que iba a morir, él aún reconocía mis sentimientos.

.

.

El hotel donde nos quedaríamos pertenecía al padre de Sakura, quien era uno de los más grandes empresarios del país. Lo extraño era que este decidiera matricular a su hija en una escuela pública, alegando que la mejor educación que podría brindarle era la que recibiría en un lugar alejado del glamour y excesos. Y no se equivocaba, casi la mayor parte del tiempo todos olvidábamos que Sakura era agraciada económicamente, no haciéndola especial por ello. Algo que ella misma nos agradecía profundamente, puesto que estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con personas que solo iban tras su fortuna.

—¡Hola Hinata, Naruto! —nos saludó Sakura desde la entrada del hotel, alzando sus brazos a lo lejos y corriendo hacia nosotros. —Justo a tiempo— dijo entre jadeos por haber corrido —Naruto, pasa por recepción para que te entreguen tu habitación y guardes tus cosas. Luego, cuando termines ve a la piscina para reunirnos con los chicos, ¿sí?

—¡Claro! Vamos Hinata—me tomó de la mano, pero Sakura lo detuvó.

—Hinata viene conmigo, ella compartirá habitación conmigo—ahora fue Sakura quién tomo mi mano y me guió hacia el hotel, a duras penas logré despedirme de Naruto con una ola de manos—Vamos a nuestra habitación. Había pensado en darle a todas las chicas una habitación propia, pero pensé que sería más divertido si todas hacíamos una mega pijamada en una suite solo para nosotras. ¿Qué piensas?

—Es genial—realmente me emociono la idea. Nunca había estado en una pijamada.

En cuestión de minutos recorrí todo el hotel de mano de Sakura, quién no se cabía llena de la emoción. Después de prácticamente haber corrido, nos detuvimos finalmente frente a un ascensor y subimos al sexto piso, donde Sakura sacó una tarjeta e ingresamos a la habitación número 38, la cual por cierto, era la única de ese piso.

Al ingresar mis ojos no le daban crédito a lo que veían, la habitación era prácticamente una casa. Un lujo que seguramente costaría un año de salario de mis padres solo por unos días. Era en momentos como esos que recordaba que Sakura realmente era rica.

—Wow—solo eso dije, sorprendida y escuché a Sakura reír.

—Solo trata de ignorar el hecho de que me pertenece, sabes que odio que me miren con esa cara. No soy diferente de ustedes.

Vi cierto tinte de tristeza en sus ojos y me sentí pésima.

—Pues claro que no frentona—escuché la voz de Ino que provenía del amplio baño al fondo de la habitación, pronto la vi salir, seguida de Tenten.

—Ya déjense de tonterías—ahora hablo Tenten, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. —¡Y que la fiesta comience!

Entonces Ino y Tenten sacaron un par de almohadas que tenían escondidas tras sus espaldas y nos atacaron.

.  
.

.

Luego de pasar una hora limpiando el desastre que habíamos ocasionado en la habitación para evitar una reprenda por parte del padre de Sakura, quién por más dinero que tuviese no tenía problema alguno en castigar a su hija como cualquier padre, bajamos listas para iniciar la excursión y trasladarnos hacia el centro del parque volcánico en jeeps todoterreno.

Me tocó ir con Naruto, Kiba y Sakura, no parando de reír con el terrible karaoke que montaron durante todo el viaje. Debía de admitir que ninguno de ellos se salvaría del humor negro de Simon Cowell de intentar perseguir una carrera en The X Factor.

—Este parque cuenta con un volcán y tres cráteres. La idea es que nos dividamos en tres grupos, cada uno visitara un cráter—explicó Sakura una vez que todos llegamos al centro del parque— Como pueden ver, las rocas volcánicas cubren los senderos, así que puede ser un recorrido un poco tosco, por eso tengan un poco de cuidado. También traten de no desviarse del camino indicado porque podrían toparse con especies de animales no muy amigables—trague saliva ante esto último—El punto de encuentro será el museo ubicado en el centro del parque. Espero verlos a todos a las 5 pm, antes de que anochezca.

—Entonces debemos de formar equipos de tres.

—Propongo: yo, Sakura y Hinata—se adelantó Naruto de inmediato y no supe si sentirme mal ante el hecho de que menciono primero el nombre de Sakura. Pero bueno, quizás estaba exagerando al detenerme en detalles tan triviales como ese. —¿Que dicen?

—¡Hinata viene con Shino y yo! —reclamó de inmediato Kiba y yo solo lo pude ver con un rostro lleno de súplica y disculpa.

—E—esta vez quiero ir con Naruto y Sakura.

Kiba me vio con un rostro lleno de leve desilusión.

—Si tú lo quieres así...—suspiro—Supongo que Choji estará bien con nosotros.

—¿Estas bien en venir con nosotros Sakura? —le cuestionó Naruto.

—Es mejor que ir en un grupo con Ino y Sai, me hace sentir incomoda el hecho de que parece que no pueden quitarse las manos de encima—se estremeció de leve horror ante la idea de solo imaginarselo.

A lo lejos pude ver a Ino sacándole el dedo de en medio a Sakura, eso solo me hizo reír.

.

.

Hacia quizás solo 15 minutos desde que habíamos iniciado el sendero y ya Naruto y Sakura no paraban de reír. Era desconcertante ver como ambos no paraban de hablar y parecían concordar en todo.

Eran muy buenos amigos. No cabía duda.

Ninguno de los dos era aburrido, más todo lo contrario. Lo cual me hacía sentir fuera de lugar. Yo era sinónimo de aburrimiento. Probablemente Naruto ya se había dado cuenta en el tiempo que pasamos juntos de que no podía hablar más de 10 palabras si no se trataba de literatura, niños o psicología.

Si, era completamente sosa. Me sorprendía que tuviera amigos. Supongo que era una presencia agradable con quien estar. Además de buena oyente de problemas existenciales.

—Entonces yo le dije al profesor Asuma de que comenzaría a ser puntual hasta el día que él dejara de coger con Kurenai en los vestidores—escuché a Naruto decirle a Sakura.

Me lleve las manos a la boca de la sorpresa, llamando la atención de ambos por primera vez en los últimos 40 minutos al soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—¿No lo sabías Hinata? —me preguntó Sakura mientras sorbía la última gota de su jugo, totalmente sorprendida de que no tuviera idea de qué hablaban.

—N—no.

—¡Que inocente y distraída eres pequeñita! —exclamó mientras se reía de mí, Naruto se le unió de inmediato.

—¡Son tan obvios! ¿No los has visto a la hora del receso escabullirse del comedor?—me preguntó Naruto, incredúlo.

—P—pensé que iban a avanzar su trabajo.

Ellos me vieron por un segundo y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

—Claro, eso es cierto, no podían dejar su "trabajo" para más tarde, si así le puedes llamar al sexo.

El rubor subió hasta mis mejillas al verme abochornada de que se burlasen de mi ignorancia.

—Lo siento, estaba muy concentrada estudiando—soné sarcástica, algo extraño viniendo de mí.

—Whoah, ¿Eres tú Hinata? —Naruto no ocultó su sorpresa.

—Ouch Hinata, no creí que pensaras así de nosotros. Lo siento si estaba muy ocupada creando tontas coreografías para el equipo de porristas—Sakura dijo divertida.

—L—lo siento, no quise decir que no hacían nada productivo. Lo que haces con el equipo es maravilloso, escuche que incluso irán a un torneo nacional—la halague sinceramente—Eres genial Sakura. Realmente lo siento por mi comentario, no lo decía en serio.

—Lo sabemos Hinata, solo bromeaba—le restó importancia. —Aunque... a decir verdad, a mi padre no le gusta que "pierda el tiempo" en cosas como ser porrista—su vista se tornó algo triste de un momento a otro—Quizás tiene razón. Además, probablemente ni siquiera soy tan talentosa.

—No pienses así. Eres la mejor porrista de todos los tiempos y solo con eso basta para que hagas lo que te gusta—no dudó en halagarla Naruto.

Sakura se detuvo.

—¿En serio lo ves así?

—En serio, podría jurar que brillas en el escenario. Cuando estas ahí no puedo concentrar mi atención en nada más, y creo que eso pasa con todos. Eres simplemente genial—no se molestó en ocultar su interminable admiración hacia ella.

Sakura se ruborizó tenuemente.

—Que cosas dices Naruto. El que brilla en los partidos eres tú. Todos, incluyendome, estan pendientes de ti, porque sabemos que en cualquier momento echaras un gol—le devolvió el halago.

Ahora fue Naruto quién se sonrojó.

Era innegable que ambos de un modo u otro estaban sutilmente flirteando.

¿Cuándo había sucedido eso?

¿Desde cuando Sakura se sonrojaba por Naruto?

Me sentí invisible y tuve miedo de que la posibilidad de que Sakura correspondiera los sentimientos de Naruto no fuera del todo imposible. Por eso, siendo víctima de mis sentimientos, decidí tomar otro sendero.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de en qué momento me había separado de ellos.

¿Tan invisible era?

En medio del caos mental porque el que había estado pasando culpa de mis celos injustificados, no me percate de en qué momento deje de seguir las indicaciones escritas en los rótulos del sendero y mis pies se habían movido por su cuenta.

Ya había oscurecido y no tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba. El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que había percibido.

Tome mi celular, pero me sería imposible mandar mensajes o realizar una llamada pues no había red.

Estaba perdida.

Quise reprenderme a mí misma, por haber sido tan infantil e irme sin avisar.

Era tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver donde pisaba. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, más por el hecho que escuchaba aullidos a lo lejos de animales que probablemente no querría encontrarme de frente. Lo desconcertante es que juraría que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca.

Lo único que se me ocurrió para salir de esa situación fue comenzar a rezar.

—Por favor...—susurré—¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!—grité esa pregunta al vacío quizás por milésima vez, pero igual que las otras veces, no había respuesta.

Tanto silencio ya me estaba haciendo perder la compostura y las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar.

—¡¿Hay alguien por ahí?!

Entonces perdí la compostura y comencé a llorar fuertemente. Respirar comenzó a ser una tarea casi imposible, estaba siendo presa de un ataque de pánico.

Pensé en mis padres. En lo mal que la pasarían si algo me pasaba. Y cargaban sobre los hombros la condición de Sasuke, no podía llevar a casa más desgracias. Todo por unos estúpidos celos infantiles.

Debía tranquilizarme, así que me recosté a lado de un árbol, esperando a que ángel viniera a rescatarme.

Quizás permanecí ahí por un par de hora o más. No me moleste en revisar la hora en mi teléfono.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando de entre medio de la oscuridad deslumbré una luz. Una que cada vez se acercaba más hacia mí. Fue cuestión de segundos para que sintiera dos fuertes brazos envolverme.

—¡Aquí estas! ¡Te encontré! —dijo Naruto entrecortadamente, lleno de alivio.

—¿N—Naruto? —cuestione su identidad, aunque eso fuese innecesario pues reconocería su voz a kilómetros de distancia, asimismo sentía su cálido olor inundar mis fosas nasales mientras me deleitaba con el acompasado latir de su corazón contra el mío mientras estábamos unidos en aquel reconfortante abrazo.

Realmente un ángel había llegado a mi rescate, pensé con alivio.

Pero solo fue cuestión de segundos para que sintiera el peso de mis parpados y cayera en la inconciencia.

.

Habría estado quizás unos 5 minutos inconsciente. Simplemente había entrado en shock. Toda aquella adrenalina que había generado mi cuerpo se esfumo en cuanto vi a Naruto.

—¡Hinata! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!—escuche su indiscutible voz gritarme en cuanto pose mis ojos sobre sus profundos azules.

Estaba asustado, podía intuirlo.

—S—si, solo estaba asustada—conseguí articular, comenzando a llorar histericamente de alivio. Naruto de inmediato me acercó a él y me envolvió entre sus cálidos brazos.

—Tranquila, ya todo está bien—me susurró al oido tranquilizadoramente, mientras pasaba sus brazos tras mis rodillas y me levantaba entre sus brazos.

Me sonroje de inmediato, parando el llanto de inmediato.

—Nos tenias a todos asustados buscandote. En cuanto lleguemos al campamento llamare a a los chicos para avisarles que ya paren de buscar—dijo mientras caminabamos sobre el oscuro sendero. ¿Sería Naruto capaz de encontrar el camino de regreso? Decidi que confiaría en él.

Pero pronto algo de lo que dijo llamó mi atención. ¿Los chicos me estaban buscando?

Naruto pareció leer mi mente: —Si, todos los chicos y rescatistas del parque te estan buscando, pero no te preocupes todos estaran bien, saben lo que hacen. Yo por lo menos iba marcando el camino por el que iba. Mira ahí—me señalo una pequeña bandera fluorescente amarrada al tronco de un arbol.

—No me perdonaré si algo les pasa a alguno de ellos. Todo por mi estupidez—me reprendí.

—No digas esas cosas Hinata. A cualquiera podría pasarle

Eso quería pensar. Pero sabía muy bien que había actuado producto de mis celos.

Caminamos en silencio por quizás media hora, solo escuchando las pisadas de Naruto y uno que otro sonido de algún buho. Ahora que estaba con él pude apreciar que la oscuridad no era tan aterradora, la luz de la luna se encargaba de armar un gran espectaculo. Era hermoso. Mas aún cuando mis fosas nasales se deleitaban del aroma masculino de Naruto y podia sentir los latidos de su corazón palpitar contra mi mejilla.

Era el escenario perfecto para enamorarme más de ese chico. Aquel que se aventuró a su suerte a buscarme.

—Humm...Hinata, ¿Estás despierta?—rompió el silencio.

—Humm...si—dije con mis ojos cerrados.

—¿Porque te fuiste por tu cuenta? —me preguntó, confundido. Pero no podía decirle la verdad, ¿Cómo le diría que lo había hecho porque estaba celosa de Sakura?

—Tuve curiosidad de v—ver...—no se me ocurría ninguna buena excusa—Leí en internet que por ese lado había una gran variedad de animales—mentí.

—¿Pero porque no nos dijiste a Sakura o a mí?

—A—ambos estaban muy ocupados hablando. N—no quería interrumpirlos...—al final de esa oración mi voz decreció de volumen y no pude ocultar el deje de tristeza en ella.

Al parecer Naruto notó eso. Se detuvo y me colocó delicadamente contra el suelo, colocandose sobre sus rodillas para estar a la misma altura.

—Hinata, mírame a los ojos—me pidió.

Al no obedecerle, tomó con delicadeza mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a verlo a los ojos.

—Hay algo que no me estas contando, ¿Qué es? Pensé que nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos estos últimos meses, ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

¿Amigos?

Solo Naruto no sabía cómo esa palabra me dolía.

—¿Amigos? ¿Solo eso?

Habia planeado decir aquello último en mis pensamientos, pero aparentemente lo dije en voz alta pues Naruto de inmediato abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y soltó mi rostro.

—¿Eso te molesta?—me preguntó, algo herido. Era tan ingenuo.

—No me molesta—me apresuré a aclarar. —Es solo que...—me mordí el labio, debatiendome en si decir aquello o reservarmelo hasta la muerte. — No puedo evitar notar cuanto...cuanto tú...

—¿Cuanto yo...?—me insitó a continuar.

—Cuanto te gusta Sakura.

Listo. Lo dije.

El silencio inundó el ambiente.

Pero, repentinamente Naruto empezó a reír y yo solo me limite a verlo con incredulidad.

—Lo siento, me rio porque toda la situación me parece divertida—se limpió las lagrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos. —No debes de preocuparte por Sakura. Ella y yo siempre seremos solo amigos—lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa, pero no me engañaba, nada en esa frase le causaba gracia. Él solo no quería herirme. —Te prometi que te daría una oportunidad y no lo he olvidado—continuo— Para que veas que me tomo en serio esto de conocerte mejor, ¿qué te parecería ser mi pareja oficial en el baile?

—¿Hablas en serio?

Me respondió afirmativamente con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Los ojos se me iluminaron de inmediato y no pude detener al impulso de abrazarlo estrechamente, provocando que el terminará con su espalda contra el suelo y yo encima de él.

—Whoa oh Hinata, cuidado—me sostuvo con mayor firmeza, colocando una mano tras mi cintura y otra tras mi cabeza.

Acarició mi cabeza con fraternidad y casi sentí que moría entre sus brazos y más cuando choque mis ojos contra los suyos. Fue como caer hipnotizada.

Él se miraba hermoso, con la luz de la luna haciendo su rostro resplandecer.

Entonces, presa de mi deseo y decidiendo ser un poco atrevida, elimine la distancia entre nuestros rostros y uní mis labios con los suyos por una micra de segundo casi imperceptible.

Fue rápido. Tan rápidi que apenas y toque sus labios, pero una vez que lo hice no me atreví a abrir los ojos, siendo finalmente conciente de mi atrevimiento.

—Hinata...

—¿Que es todo esto? —se escuchó una voz hostil tras nosotros, sacándonos a ambos de nuestra pequeña burbuja. De inmediato me levante de encima de Naruto y me gire para ver de quién se trataba.

Era mi hermano, con una cara de pocos amigos.

Hasta ese momento me percate de que habiamos llegado al estacionamiento de autos, justo donde todos nos habiamos separado al inició de la excursión.

—Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que Sasuke finalmente saliera de casa después de meses de confinamiento. Eso era algo bueno, aunque no podía hacer mucha fiesta de ello por la expresión en su rostro, estaba molesto.

—Estoy parapléjico, no sin corazón. Obviamente vine con nuestros padres en cuanto escuchamos que estabas desaparecida. Ellos deben de estar en alguna parte del bosque buscandote ahorita mismo.

Me sentí apenada por cuestionar a mi hermano.

—Lo siento...no quería preocuparlos a todos. Fui algo torpe, lo siento.

—No te disculpes por eso, es estúpido. Más bien deberías de darme una explicación sobre que es lo que sucede contigo y ese de ahí—señalo con despectividad a Naruto, quién se encontraba callado tras de mí.

Ante la ofensa Naruto se colocó delante de mí, desafiante.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que pase entre mí y Hinata? —dijo a la defensiva.

—Me importa desde que ella es mi hermana y tú eres la persona menos indicada para estar con ella.

La sangre escapó de mi rostro. Había esperado que Sasuke no hubiese visto el beso, pero si que lo hizo.

— Te lo advierto Hinata, no quiero que te involucres con él— dijo Sasuke terminantemente.

— ¿Por qué no? — cuestionó Naruto retóricamente, totalmente molesto.

— No quiero que formes parte de mi familia.

— ¿Y qué harás si eso pasa? — Naruto quería provocarlo, debía de detenerlo. Solo estaba empeorando el conflicto.

— Si eso pasa...—pasó su vista de Naruto, hacia mi—Naruto, me encargaré de hacer tu vida miserable.

Temblé al ver su oscurecida mirada y más aún cuando posó nuevamente sus ojos en Naruto, con veneno y odio, una mirada que no mentía. Sasuke hablaba en serio.

— No soporto respirar el mismo aire que tu, mucho menos quiero que te involucres con alguien de mi familia. Mucho menos si lo haces y ni siquiera estas seguro de si te gusta o no mi hermana. A la larga inclusive acabaras por herirla en tu estúpido juego, pues tu y yo sabemos muy bien que sigues tras las faldas de Sakura.

— Tú no sabes nada, así que cállate—escupió Naruto con rabia, casi gruñendo.

—Se más de lo que tú sabes.

Naruto golpeó un árbol con su puño, y yo del susto me lleve mis manos a la boca, tratando de evitar gritar.

—¿Cuál es tú maldito problema conmigo? ¿Porque me odias tanto Sasuke? ¿Qué mierda te hice?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, sin gracia, una sonrisa falsa y seca.

— No hiciste nada, pero tienes todo lo que siempre he querido— su mirada se tornó melancólica. — No entiendo porque el destino a decidido bendecirte a ti y maldecirme a mí. A veces pienso que alguien debe de hacer justicia, pero no, yo no soy el indicado para eso—frunció los labios. Ahora lo entendía. Sasuke veía todos sus sueños proyectados en Naruto y eso lo...mataba internamente de envidia. Jamás creí que mi hermano pudiera aguardar tanto odio como lo hacía. Ya no lo reconocía.

—Lamento todo lo que pasó contigo, pero no tienes porque tomarla en contra mía como si yo fuera culpable de todo esto—Naruto ahora sonaba lleno de aflicción, estaba finalmente frente a frente con Sasuke para hablar con claridad y poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Muy probablemente crees que hago todo este escándalo porque te odio, pero no, todo este asunto de ti involucrándote con mi hermana no tiene nada que ver con eso. Solo hago mi deber protegiendo a mi familia.

—No es necesario hermano, yo...

—No, Hinata, es necesario—me interrumpió— Naruto, o la amas completamente, y solo a ella, o de otra forma...Se feliz con quien quieras. Si es con Sakura me da igual, pero te quiero lejos de mi hermana—puntualizó terminantemente.

Y con esas palabras, Naruto no dijo nada más y se alejó de ambos, ingresando a la recepción del lugar, no sin antes dar un portazo fuerte al entrar.

Luego de que saliese del shock, me giré a ver a Sasuke totalmente molesta.

—No tenías por qué meterte—mis manos se cerraron en puños.

— Te estoy haciendo un favor, Naruto eventualmente se cansará de ti e ira tras Sakura. ¿Que no lo ves? El solo está contigo por lastima.

—Esa es mi decisión.

Quise añadir algo más, explicarle a Sasuke todas las razones por las que quería intentarlo con Naruto, todas las razones que me hacían creer que el amor de Naruto no estaba pegado en el cielo, pero no pude puesto que pronto unas linternas me iluminaron y vislumbré a mis padres correr hacia mi.

.  
.

Temía que las palabras de Sasuke hubieran terminado por alejar a Naruto de mí, pues no me había hablado prácticamente en una semana, evitándome a toda costa. No sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza y eso me estaba matando.

Hasta que finalmente un viernes por la tarde me llegó un mensaje de su parte pidiéndome que nos reuniéramos en el parque.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo de mi casa para encontrarme con él, necesitaba saber en qué términos estaba. Toda esta situación era confusa, necesitaba respuestas.

Al llegar lo vi ahí, sentado en una banca, viendo hacia el suelo, pensativo. Trague saliva al intuir que algo no iba bien, Naruto no se miraba del mejor humor y eso me aterraba.

— Hola— salude tímidamente, llamando su atención.

— Hola, Hinata— su voz había sonado seca, sin mucha emoción.

Tomé asiento a su lado y fije mi vista al igual que él en el suelo. Nos quedamos en silencio, observando a unos niños jugar hasta que el decidió tomar la palabra:

—Lo he pensado mucho. Y no puedo seguir con esto.

— Si es por lo que dijo Sasuke...

— No es solo por eso. He reflexionado...y Sasuke tiene razón en algo...— tomo aire— Aun me gusta Sakura.

A pesar de que ya intuyera eso, oírlo dolía.

— No sería justo contigo si continuo con esto mientras siento algo por otra persona. No te lo mereces.

Él tenía razón.

—Lo entiendo—me limite a decir, con la voz penosamente rota.

Él pareció notar que estaba apunto de llorar, así que se levanto de su asiento y se colocó frente a mi de rodillas.

—Lo siento...

—N—no tienes porque...

Con su pulgar limpió una lagrima que traicionera había escapado de la comisura de mis ojos.

—Lo siento, lo siento...

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó lagrima a lagrima sobre mis mejillas, limpiandolas una a una, hasta que se detuvo frente a mis labios, titubeando hasta que finalmente presionó sus labios contra los míos.

Cuando nos separamos, simplemente añadió:

—Tienes que olvidarte de mí.

¿Cómo podía olvidarlo cuando su recuerdo había quedado impregnado en mis labios?

.  
.

Finalmente, había llegado el día del baile de graduación. No había comprado nada porque no tenía intenciones de asistir.

Sakura insistió en que ambas fuéramos las citas de la otra ya que ninguna tenia pareja, pero me negué rotundamente, alentándola a que aceptara una de las tantas propuestas de pareja que tenía. Sakura tenía quizás a todo el equipo de fútbol muriéndose por bailar con ella, incluyendo a Naruto.

Suspiré.

No quería saber de si él la había invitado al baile. La muy probable respuesta a ello solo le echaría sal a la herida.

Tomé el control remoto y encendí el televisor.

5pm. Faltaban dos horas para que la fiesta iniciara, y ahí estaba yo, viendo una película de la saga SAW. Realmente no parecía una adolescente común.

Mi celular vibró una vez. Era un mensaje.

"HINATA. ¡¿COMO QUE NO IRÁS AL BAILE?!" podía escuchar en mi mente a Kiba gritándomelo.

"Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de eventos. Además, no tengo pareja" me explique brevemente, dejando el celular sobre mi mesa de noche, dándole play a la pausada película.

Si, sangre, eso era lo que necesitaba para no pensar en romance.

Mi celular vibrÓ nuevamente.

"Yo y Shino podemos ser tu pareja. Lo sabes"

"Lo sé, pero es que realmente no me siento bien"

Coloque nuevamente mi celular sobre la mesita de noche. Suspirando por haber usado ahora la excusa de sentirme mal. ¿Qué bastaría para que mis amigos dejaran de insistir?

Una vez más mi celular vibró.

"Pasaré por ti"

Suspiré profundamente. Kiba sí que era duro de convencer.

Ya ni siquiera me moleste en darle play a la película. Kiba demoraría quizás 30 minutos en llegar.

Me recosté en el sofá y me limite a observar el techo de mi casa como si se tratase de la cosa más interesante del mundo. Deje que mi mente se quedara en blanco hasta que unos pequeños golpes a la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

Me extrañe mientras me acercaba a la puerta para abrir. No habrían pasado ni siquiera 5 minutos desde que Kiba hubiera mandado el mensaje. Sería imposible que llegara tan rápido, solo a menos que se hubiese encontrado en los alrededores.

—Kiba, yo no...—dije cuando abrí la puerta, pero me quedé con las palabras en la boca cuando vi que quién estaba frente a mí no era Kiba.

Era Naruto.

—Hola Hinata—me saludó tímidamente, notándosele lo apenado que estaba. Lo vi de pies a cabeza, y por lo elegante de su traje negro deduje de que estaba arreglado para ir al baile.

—H—hola—lo salude aún más tímidamente que él. —¿Q—que haces aquí?

Lo vi parpadear dos veces, lleno de confusión.

—Vine a traerte. Prometimos que iríamos al baile juntos, ¿no?

¿Qué?

—P—pero nosotros...lo que paso...

—Eso no puede eliminar el hecho de que no podamos ser amigos—aclaró sorprendido por lo que había asumido—Prometí llevarte al baile y eso no cambiara. Somos amigos, ¿no? —sonrió ampliamente.

Claro si a él no le incomodaba el hecho de que nos habia nos besado y de que yo lo amaba con locura,pues...bien por él, pensé melancolicamente.

—S—si lo somos—trate de sonreír. La idea de continuar siendo amigos a pesar de todo lo que había pasado me aterraba, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Solo con ser su amiga me bastaría. Estaba segura de ello, pues no imaginaba algo más aterrador que dejar de formar parte de su vida.

Así que, tomando esa nueva perspectiva, subí a mi habitación a arreglarme apropiadamente.

La noche aún era joven, y por nada en el mundo me perdería una noche a lado de mi amigo Naruto.


	11. Extraña Amistad

**|Mayo, 2016|**

—Hinata—escuché la voz de mi madre llamarme justo en el momento en que abrí los ojos.

Tuve que parpadear un par de veces para aclarar mi vista.

—¿Que sucedió? —conseguí articular con la voz notablemente ronca.

En respuesta, sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello con delicadeza y la vi sonreírme con dulzura. Típico de mi madre, era un sol.

—Te desmayaste hija mía, tu cuerpo simplemente estaba exhausto. Cariño, te excediste y lo forzaste más allá de tus limites—me explicó, suspirando al final—¿Porque no me llamaste si tenías problemas? Para eso estamos los padres, lo sabes ¿No? —me reprochó y me sentí mal al notar cierto atisbo de tristeza en el rostro de mi madre. Probablemente pensaba que no le tenía la suficiente confianza, algo que ella desde pequeña me inculcó innumerables veces.

Pero, cuando se trataba de secretos con mi madre, en mis 21 años de vida solo le había ocultado uno: Naruto.

Y me dolía no poder inclusive en esos momentos ser sincera. Temía que la percepción que tenía de su hija cambiara en un giro radical de 360°.

Me aterraba pensar que en esta historia mi madre no tomara mi lado. Aunque supiera muy bien que yo era muy culpable en todo ese embrollo.

—Mamá, yo...—quise hablar, pero ella me detuvo.

—Shhh pequeña, no te esfuerces mucho. Tu amigo Shikamaru ya me contó de tus problemas con la tesis.

—¿Él te contó?

De inmediato me percaté de que no estábamos solas en la habitación. En ella estaba mi padre, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru.

Todos me observaban con suma preocupación en sus ojos. Quise desaparecer, debía de verme patética. Siempre la frágil Hinata. Siempre la Hinata que necesitaba ser protegida.

Pero claro, no todos pensaban así. Mi padre era quizás la única persona que me veía distinto. Por eso no me sorprendí cuando lo primero que me dijo fue:

—Hija mía, ¿cómo fue que echaste a perder el trabajo que estabas haciendo? Estabas perfectamente bien hasta hace poco—le escuché la voz con un tinte de reproché. No me sorprendía, él siempre se había jactado de lo buena alumna que era su hija, así que probablemente el que hubiese reprobado lo tenía algo descolocado...y molesto.

De por si que aún no me perdonaba que hubiese escogido esa carrera...

Suspiré.

—Hiashi, por favor—le advirtió mi madre.

Mi padre solo bufó, lleno de frustración, pero aparentemente decidió no añadir nada más. Definitivamente mi madre era quién tenía el control en su relación.

—Mi tío tiene razón—esta vez habló mi primo Neji, quién se encontraba cruzado de brazos y me observaba inquisitivamente desde el otro lado de la habitación. Él era quizás la otra persona además de mi padre a quién era duro de roer.—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando últimamente? —me cuestionó.

Mi primo, siempre tan observador y quisquilloso, pensé con aflicción.

Suspiré y bajando mi vista a mi regazo, confesé algo que realmente me atosigaba, claro, parcialmente: —S—simplemente me sentía...me sentía un poco sola.

Eso no era una mentira.

De inmediato Ino se acercó a mí y me envolvió entre sus brazos.

—¡¿Cómo que sola jovencita?, si nos tienes a nosotros! —me reprochó, sonando sinceramente dolida y quizás ofendida.

—No sé por qué...pero simplemente me sentía así—no pude añadir nada más, no sabía que más decir sin tener que sacar el nombre de Naruto a colación. Era frustrante.

—Yo creo que esta jovencita se merece un abrazo grupal—sugirió Kiba mientras se unía a mi e Ino en nuestro pequeño abrazo.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo! —lo apoyó Tenten mientras rápidamente se acercaba a mí—¡No se diga nada más! ¡Abrazo grupal! —de inmediato todos ya me estaban aprisionando entre sus brazos, entre risas.

— ¿Ya viste hija? No estás sola — dijo mi madre, viéndome embelesada desde la distancia, casi podía ver el asomo de lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos. Mi padre y Neji podían no ser tan expresivos como mi madre, pero podía ver cierto atisbo de sonrisa en sus rostros.

Mi corazón casi exploto de dicha al descubrir que realmente no estaba sola. Tenía tantas personas que se preocupaban por mí. No me lo merecía, pero tal parecía que Dios era demasiado condescendiente conmigo.

Inevitablemente se me escaparon un par de lágrimas ante tales pensamientos.

—¿Porque lloras ardillita? —me cuestionó Kiba asustado—¡Todos para atrás! ¡Creo que la estamos lastimando!

De inmediato me vi liberada de aquella prisión humana que todos habían formado a mi alrededor.

Me reí al notar los rostros preocupados de todos.

—N—No sucede nada—me sostuve mi estómago pues no paraba de reír. —S—solo lloraba de felicidad, por verlos a todos—y ridículamente las lágrimas no paraban de salir a pesar de que me estuviese riendo.

—Oye Hinata, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, no deberías de esperar menos, ¡eh! —me reprochó Ino en broma mientras se acercaba a mí y me envolvía entre sus brazos nuevamente—Es cierto que desde que todos estamos muy ocupados terminando nuestras carreras no tenemos mucho tiempo para vernos, ¡Pero nunca nos olvidamos de ti pequeñita!

—Lo sé, lo sé—le devolví el abrazo.

—Así que, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en venir a nosotras y decirnos sobre quién o qué te está molestando. ¡Prometemos resolver todos tus problemas en menos de 24 horas! —habló Tenten, adoptando una pose con su puño, como simulando que le daría una paliza a alguien. Quise reír, la novia de mi primo si que era intimidante, y tomando en cuenta que era una especialista en artes marciales, realmente no dudaba de que fuera de temer.

.  
.

Una vez que todos salieron de mi habitación caí rendida sobre mi cama, dejándome llevar por el sueño que tenía.

Los doctores tenían razón, debía reposar. Solo así podría trabajar al 100% en mis estudios.

Me sentía exhausta, mi cuerpo totalmente agarrotado.

Fue entonces que me permití caer en la inconsciencia. Simplemente calle todos aquellos pensamientos que atosigaban en mi mente y observe el techo de la habitación. No pensando nada. En blanco.

Lentamente, perdí la noción del tiempo y sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida.

Probablemente habrían pasado unas dos horas cuando repentinamente sentí una mano tocar con suavidad mi frente, lo cual provocó que de inmediato abriera mis ojos y tomara el brazo de dicha persona.

La mayor sorpresa fue cuando mis ojos se encontraron con aquellos dos pozos azules que tanto había anhelado el último mes.

Como si tocarlo quemara, solté su brazo de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunte repentinamente resentida.

No sabía porque, pero por primera vez en mi vida no me sentía feliz de verlo.

Sino, más todo lo contrario.

Probablemente se debiese a que cada vez que él se aparecía ante mi yo retrocedía todo el avance que había hecho para olvidarlo. Era como si me recordara todos mis pecados y reabriera aquellas heridas que pretendía haber sanado.

¿Acaso la solución definitiva para mi problema era no volver a verlo nunca?

—Escuche que habías caído enferma y...me preocupe mucho—durante todo el tiempo que habló no se atrevió a verme a los ojos.

—Y—ya estoy bien, puedes retirarte—Lo necesitaba lejos de mi. No podía respirar un momento más de su mismo aire, mucho menos cuando era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estábamos a solas.

Me asfixiaba.

Naruto me vio reprobatoriamente.

—No puedes pedirme que me vaya. Sabes muy bien que me preocupo por ti.

Baje la vista a mi regazó.

—¿De verdad lo haces? —le cuestione en un susurro apenas audible. Había hablado en voz alta mis pensamientos.

—Acaso...—me mordí el labio, titubeando de si recriminarle sería realmente una buena idea—¿Acaso en algún momento, en estos últimos meses, te has detenido a pensar en mí? —le pregunté de golpe, dejándome llevar por la impulsividad. Deseando ser un poco atrevida y darle una clausura apropiada a nuestra relación. Aquella vez en la cafetería no contaba como una. Con Sakura presente no había tenido la oportunidad.

Naruto me vio con sorpresa, casi ofendido.

—Por favor Hinata, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me he olvidado de ti? No sabes...

—N—no, tu eres quien no sabe que se siente que...que te hagan a un lado. Q—que te usen y te d—desechen—en ese momento amargas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. — Se que no debí en un principio involucrarme contigo...se que cometí un error. Pero, tú no hiciste nada por detenerme. ¿Por qué? ¿Entonces, Por qué soy la única que se siente culpable? ¿Por qué soy la única que no puede dar un paso más sin sentir vergüenza?

Estaba siendo dura. No. Estaba siendo justa conmigo. Finalmente estaba comprendiendo que yo también podía ser una víctima.

Había sido víctima de un hombre que egoístamente les había dado rienda suelta a mis deseos más egoístas. Me permitió pecar. Me obligó a caer en una vil ilusión.

—Hinata...—lo deje sin palabras. Ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerme la mirada.

Eso solo me confirmaba aún más que tenía razón.

—¿Por qué estuviste conmigo? —pregunte, no teniendo la mínima idea de la respuesta a aquello. Siempre había sido un misterio.

—Te lo he dicho antes...yo...—tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza, frotando con su pulgar mis mejillas, haciéndome temblar ante su toque—Yo te amo, y eso Hinata, nunca cambiará—afirmó con su seguridad renovada, viéndome con aquellos ojos llenos de pasión, tal y como si nada hubiese cambiado entre nosotros.

Sus ojos eran como un imán, me tenían presa, en una hipnosis que no tenía fin. Esos dos orbes azules eran mi perdición. Siempre lo habían sido. Y temía que no lo dejaran de ser.

—Te amo, Hinata...

Con sus manos ya sosteniendo mi rostro, solo bastó que inclinase su rostro un poco para unir sus labios a los míos. Me besó lentamente, sabiendo de antemano que no podía resistirme.

Y él no estaba equivocado, una vez que me vi unida a él de esa forma no dude en corresponderle con la misma efusividad, algo que solo hizo que el incrementará la presión sobre mi boca, besándome casi con desesperación y queriendo prolongar el contacto al enredar sus dedos en mi cabello, acercándome mas a él.

Estaba mal. Eso estaba mal.

En ese instante quise entregarme al momento, olvidar mis cuestionamientos, olvidar nuestra historia...olvidar a Sakura.

Pero eso era una tarea imposible. No podía pretender que todo estaba bien. Que seriamos felices. Que estaríamos juntos por siempre. O que Naruto era mío.

Dolorosamente tenia los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Quizás solo así finalmente podría ser libre de Naruto.

Entonces, con gran determinación y dificultad logre romper el beso, uno que Naruto se veía reacio a terminar pues no paraba de presionar sus labios contra los míos en cortos besos.

Tomando toda la valentía que tenía lo abracé y comencé a prepararme para dejarlo ir. Pero al sentir como suavemente acariciaba mi cabello y presionaba sus labios contra mi cuello con dulzura, quebrantó mi decisión.

Pero no podía caer nuevamente en sus encantos, debíamos terminar lo que fuese que teníamos de una vez por todas.

Así que, ...finalmente tuve el valor de decir:

—Por favor, que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos.

De inmediato lo sentí tensarse y al separarme un poco del abrazo logre visualizar en sus ojos el reflejo del dolor cruzar por ellos.

—N—no puedes pedirme eso—dijo casi sin aire—No cuando sabes muy bien que te amo—dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos, no dudando de sus propias palabras.

Quería creerle, mi parte ingenua le creía absolutamente...pero no. Él no estaba siendo sincero del todo...lo sabía.

—Pero la amas más a ella—le refuté.  
Y esa sola afirmación provocó que toda aquella seguridad con la que había hablado hacía unos momentos, se perdiese de sus ojos y esquivara su mirada de la mía.

Él no lo negaba, nunca lo había hecho.

Era por eso que ninguna confesión de su parte sería válida para mi

—Lo siento...

—No lo sientas—trate de sonreírle—Es por eso que no podemos volver a vernos, ¿Ahora entiendes por qué?

—Por favor Hinata, tú sabes que ni tu ni yo podemos estar lejos el uno del otro. Nosotros...

No lo deje terminar.

—Yo si puedo...en estos últimos meses he aprendido a estar sin ti. Descubrí que...descubrí que no quiero estar con una persona que no puede amarme a mí...—trague saliva—...y únicamente a mí.

Eso pareció descolocarlo.

—N—no puedes...—casi le faltaba el aire para hablar— ¿Quieres sacarme de tu vida?

—Si para ser feliz es necesario, estoy dispuesta a sacarte de mi vida.

— ¿No podemos siquiera seguir siendo amigos? — prácticamente me rogó con su voz casi rota, negándose a soltarme y ya con un leve atisbo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Era la segunda vez en toda mi vida que había visto a Naruto llorar. Eso solo provoco que yo también quisiera desmoronarme en llanto, pero debía ser fuerte.

—No. No podemos ser amigos. Nunca lo fuimos. Y si lo que tuvimos se puede definir como amistad para ti, yo...yo...ya no quiero ser tu amiga—tomé aire— Serlo nunca me trajo nada bueno—tomé su rostro delicadamente entre mis manos y presioné por última vez mis labios contra los suyos—Esto no lo hacen los amigos—conseguí articular entre lágrimas.

Cerré mis ojos, negándome a verlo a los ojos. Tomé aire y repetí aquellas palabras que él me había dicho la primera vez que terminamos:

—Tienes que olvidarte de mí.

.  
Y así de simple di por terminado todo.

Así como dije aquellas palabras, así de rápido Naruto salió por aquella puerta para nunca dar vuelta atrás.

Y así debía de ser. Probablemente no estábamos destinados a ser aquello que nunca fuimos pero que pretendimos ser en medio de esa ilusión que nos hacía creer ser protagonistas de una historia de amor.

Yo sabía perfectamente que Naruto solo sentía lastima por mi. Yo lo había impulsado a estar conmigo en un principio. Mi característica aura de víctima le dio las alas para pretender tomar el papel de héroe.

Él nunca quiso herirme. De eso estaba segura.

Él solo confundía su lastima con amor. Confundía su deseo de estar a mi lado con el impulso de protegerme con pasión.

Ante sus ojos siempre fui como una hermana menor a quién quería proteger, no estaba segura de por qué, cuándo y cómo él en un parpadear de ojos comenzó a verme como una mujer.

De algo estaba segura, ambos no teníamos una relación saludable y la decisión más sabía sería cortarla de raíz.

Suspiré, pasando mis dedos por mis ojos, en busca de lágrimas, pero las mismas ya no salían de ellos. Probablemente ya en algún momento me había acostumbrado a la idea de que nunca estaríamos juntos.

—Esto si fue inesperado.

Brinque en mi cama y me lleve mis manos al pecho del susto al escuchar a alguien hablar desde la puerta. Dirigí mi vista hacia ella y lo vi ahí, con las manos en sus bolsillos y con una sonrisa sardónica, a Toneri.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? —le pregunte mientras sentía el corazón palpitar contra mi pecho, aun recomponiéndome de la sorpresa.

—¿Desde cuándo? Pues...—se frotó la barbilla—Creo que fue un poco antes de que te besarás con el capitán del equipo de Konoha, quien por cierto...tiene novia, una muy bonita cabe mencionarse.

Mi corazón que antes latía desbocado, se paralizó junto a todo mi cuerpo.

Solo sentí la sangre helada recorrer mis venas.


	12. Otra Chica Fácil

**Agosto, 2013**

* * *

Me deleite observando como balanceaba la pelota entre sus piernas. Sakura tenía razón, cuando Naruto jugaba no podía evitar estar a la expectativa, pues tenía la total certeza de que era cuestión de tiempo para que anotara un gol.

Hacía año y medio había "terminado" con Naruto. Cualquiera habría pensado que ese sería también el fin de nuestra amistad, más no había sido así. Contra todo pronóstico, ambos habíamos continuado con esa extraña relación de amigos. Solo que esta vez sin el estrés o presión de llegar a ser algo más.

En parte le agradecía el haberle dado un stop a nuestro intento de "salir", pues estar junto a él ya no se sentía forzado. Ahora era una autentica amistad.

Ahora tenía claro el lugar que ocupaba en su vida, y no lo cambiaría nunca.

No podía quejarme. Era más que suficiente. O eso quería pensar.

A mi derecha pude escuchar a Sakura gritar su nombre a todo pulmón, deseé en ese instante no ser tan tímida. Desee poder gritar su nombre también, hacerle saber que yo, al igual que Sakura, lo apoyaba. Pero me limite a observarlo.

Me llevé una grata sorpresa cuando lo vi hacerme señas con sus manos, queriendo llamar mi atención. Casi me dio una combustión instantánea cuando lo vi sonreírme a la distancia. Lo único que pude hacer fue tratar de gritar su nombre, aunque sea una vez.

-¡N-naruto! ¡T-tu puedes! -lo vi reírse ante mi torpe apoyo.

-¡Eres tan linda Hinata! -me gritó de vuelta, llamando la atención de más de uno. Incluyendo a Sakura.

-Parece que se han hecho muy cercanos-comentó ella a mi lado. -Es evidente que luego del...accidente...-hizo una breve pausa, un poco pensativa. Era notorio que le costaba siquiera hacer referencia a ello, pero no cabía duda de que había habido un avance. Hacia un par de meses Sakura no podía siquiera escuchar sobre ello sin ponerse a llorar. Me preguntaba que le había sucedido para que de un día para otro estuviese tan radiante y feliz. -Luego de aquello...Ustedes se han apoyado mucho.

Esa observación ya me la habían hecho varias veces, casi todos mis amigos, pues ello era más que obvio. La razón por la que había estado tanto tiempo bajo el radar de Naruto era porque ambos necesitábamos de compañía. Él había perdido un amigo, y yo había perdido un hermano, de cierta forma mutuamente logramos cubrir esos vacíos.

-S-si...Naruto ha estado para mi familia desde aquella tragedia. Sin él no sabría cómo habría podido sobrellevarlo-con tantas sonrisas, tanta calidez era imposible que me sumiera en la depresión.

-Siempre lo he pensado, harían una linda pareja.

El cambio de tema me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¿D-de verdad lo crees?

La vi entrecerrar los ojos. Probablemente había notado como me habían brillado los ojos con su afirmación.

-Siiii-se cruzó de brazos-¿Pero a poco ya te gusta Naruto? Yo creo que si-y rió fuertemente.

Que ella se riera solo provoco que mi vergüenza se multiplicara exponencialmente. Pero aparte de la vergüenza, no quería que mi secreto se supiese, al final de cuentas había acordado con Naruto ser solo amigos y lo menos que necesitaba era ponernos en una situación incómoda al revelar mis sentimientos a nuestros amigos.

-¡N-no, n-nunca!

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-no se miraba muy convencida.

-S-si, nunca lo vería como más que un amigo. Es imposible. E-es casi como mi hermano.

O así debía ser.

Claro, luego descubriría que guardarme mis sentimientos seria el peor error, uno del cual me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida.

-Si tú lo dices...-la vi encogerse de hombros y tomar un poco de sus palomitas, dando así por cerrado el incómodo tema. -¡Oye, mira!, ¡Esta por anotar otro gol!

Y efectivamente, lo anotó Naruto. Declarándose así una vez más victorioso.

.

.

No fue una sorpresa para nadie cuando el equipo de Konoha venció al equipo de la Universidad privada de Ōtsutsuki. Estos últimos, según me había contado Naruto eran de lo peor. Niños mimados que no dudaban dos veces en menospreciar a nuestra escuela por ser pública. Principalmente su líder, con quién Naruto no podía cruzar dos palabras sin iniciar una discusión. O así de decían los relatos.

-Debiste ver su cara. Puedo apostar lo poco que tengo a que fue a llorar donde su papi. Conozco los de su tipo, en el fondo actúan como lo hacen porque son unos cobardes-me contaba Naruto mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Ambos nos encontrábamos en los lavabos de la escuela, donde Naruto decidió mojarse un poco el cabello por el calor que hacia minutos después de ser vitoreado por toda la universidad.

-No lo conozco, pero puedo darme cuenta de que tiene problemas.

-Si lo conocieras...ahh! -de pronto lo note molesto-¡Le patearía el trasero si se atreviera a ofenderte!, ¡Y si te pusiera una mano encima, lo castraría!

Reí ante su actuación sobre exagerada. Actuaba como mi hermano mayor.

-Puede ser ofensivo y todo, pero no creo que llegué al extremo de golpear a una chica-dije incrédula.

O eso esperaba.

-No me refería a eso cuando hable sobre "ponerte una mano encima"-Colocó la toalla sobre el lavabo y puso su mano sobre mi hombro, viéndome seriamente-Ese chico es peligroso. Por lo menos con las chicas. Es un mujeriego. Tiene fama de botarlas de la forma más cruel una vez que toma lo que quiere de ellas... ¿me entiendes a qué me refiero? -alzó sus cejas sugestivamente, para dejarme en claro a que se refería.

Me sonroje de pies a cabeza.

Naruto rio.

-Eres tan inocente ardillita-me revolvió el cabello con cariño. -Pero ya en serio, preferiría que no tuvieras que respirar el mismo aire que él nunca en la vida.

Realmente actuaba como un hermano mayor. ¿Cómo se le llamaba a ello? Pues friendzone no era un buen calificativo.

Brotherzone.

Oh...no quería ni pensarlo.

-¿Te queda claro Hinata?

-Ni siquiera conozco su rostro, como...

-¡Oigan chicos! -se acercó Sakura corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¿Viste el partido? -le preguntó Naruto con ese brillo en sus ojos.

Pero ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ello.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Eres cabeza hueca, pero puedes patear bien una pelota-se burló a lo que Naruto solo bufó. -En fin, chicos, hoy habrá una fiesta en casa de Sai, Naruto está obligado a ir porque es el festejado, pero tu Hinata, ¿Te apuntas a unas cervezas?

-N-no gracias.

-Qué mala amiga eres-trato de chantajearme Naruto mentalmente. Y lástima que cuando se trataba de él siempre cedía. Ese era un problema que intuía que a la larga me traería inconvenientes.

-¡Por favor Hinata! ¡No puedes faltar! ¡Tengo que presentarles a alguien!

Eso despertó mi curiosidad. Y obviamente la de Naruto.

-¿De quién se trata?

Sakura se sonrojó. Algo extraño en ella. Vi a Naruto , él parecía pensar lo mismo .

-Tengo novio. Mi primer novio-afirmó, dejandonos en shock a ambos.

-¿Qué? -la voz de Naruto salió casi sin aire, como si le costase respirar. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho al poder ver el dolor que esa noticia le causaba.

-Sí, empezamos a salir hace solo 5 minutos, ¡Me lo acaba de proponer!-en la comisura de los labios de Sakura se formó una sonrisa boba-¡Ustedes son los primeros en saberlo!- no cabía en su felicidad, podía notarlo.

Vi el rostro de Naruto, expectante, esperando a ver como reaccionaria ante toda esa información, pero lo que vi me descoloco. Él le sonrió a Sakura.

-¡Pues felicidades! ¡Me alegro por ti! ¡Ya era hora! -le dijo efusivamente, tal y como si estuviese alegre.

Pero no lo estaba. Podía ver tras sus ojos la mentira que sus labios trataban de ocultar.

Naruto no me engañaba. Estaba totalmente herido.

-¡Es tan genial! ¡Aun no puedo creer que se haya fijado en mi! ¡Es, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado!

Dirigí rápidamente mi vista hacia Naruto y note la aflicción en su rostro. Desee taparle los oidos para que no sufiera más.

Ella se veía tan radiante de felicidad, orgullosa de su chico. No me cabia duda alguna, podría ser lo mejor que le había pasado en los ultimos años.

-Es un poco mayor que nosotros, ahorita mismo ya está en su penúltimo año de medicina-describía Sakura, con una expresión llena de admiración de su flamante novio.

Estaba frustrada, no había nada entre mis manos que pudiese hacer para cambiar toda esa situación, más que esperar a que Sakura y su misterioso novio rompieran en el curso natural de su relación. Pero a la vez no podía desearles el mal, más cuando veía a mi amiga muy feliz.

Era un dilema.

Al final del día unos ganaban...y otros perdíamos. Naruto y yo, perdíamos.

.

.

Me encontraba en el minisúper con Naruto. Ayudándolo con la compra de las cervezas. En mis manos sostenía dos bolsas llenas de estas, la imagen debía de ser divertida, tratándose de mí. ¿Quién me reconocería?

Si hubiese sido por Naruto, no hubiese cargado nada, ¡Pero eran tantas que no podía cargarlas solo él!

Realmente mis amigos debían de tener un problema con el alcohol...o quizás yo era la del problema.

Cuando llegamos al auto de Naruto, un corolla usado color amarillo regalo de su padrino, me quitó las bolsas de supermercado que llevaba en las manos.

-Creo que eso es todo-se sacudió las manos pues su auto estaba lleno de polvo. Naruto no era un chico que frecuentemente se tomaría la molestia de lavar su auto. -Tenemos que apurarnos para alcanzar a los chicos, ya casi va comenzar-lo dijo de una forma tan seria, poco propia de él. Eso solo confirmaba mis sospechas.

Pero decidi no preguntar. Claro, hasta que ya no soporte verlo tan serio y me atreví a cuestionarlo cuando estacionó el auto en casa de Sai.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Cómo me siento con qué?-me respondió con poco interés, o al menos pretendiendo no saber a qué me refería.

Quizás estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, pero no pude evitar insistir:

-Me refiero con todo lo de Sakura y que...

-¿Y que tenga novio?-se apresuró a completar.

-Si...-trague saliva.

-Pues...me siento feliz por ella.

Mentira.

-¿De verdad?

Solo lo observe, en silencio. Probablemente mis ojos hablaron por si solos, porque vi como la ira vibro en esos ojos azules.

-¿No me crees? -resopló, ahora molesto. Debí intuir que Naruto se estaba guardando todos sus sentimientos y era solo una bomba de tiempo para que explotase. Y bueno...yo lo había provocado. -¿Y tú cómo te sientes con que no te corresponda? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no puedes seguir con tu vida? Pues así me pasa. Estoy bien si me preguntas.

No podía creer que se hubiese atrevido decir aquello. Debía admitir que lo había provocado, pero no toleraría que hubiese usado esa carta en mi contra.

Me baje del auto, a lo que él me siguió.

-Lo siento, Hinata, no quise decir que...

-Si quisiste decir lo que dijiste. Y tienes razón, si se puede seguir bien si ese alguien a quién quieres no te corresponde. Si me preguntas, estoy perfectamente bien-mentí, que tu amor no fuera correspondido era un peso con el que se cargaba todos los días, más aún si te empeñabas en tener a tu lado a esa persona como tu amigo. Era una tortura voluntaria.

-¿A donde vas?-me pregunto cuando vio que en lugar de ingresar a la casa, comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-No quiero entrar. Realmente no me gustan este tipo de fiestas.

-¡Si fue por lo que dije!, ¡No tienes porque sentirte mal, fui un estúpido! ¡Siempres lo he sido!-sonaba mortificado, arrepentido.

-No es tu culpa, yo hable de más. Nos vemos después-debía irme, no soportaba estar un segundo más con él. Necesitaba ir a ahogar mis patéticas penas en la soledad de mi habitación.

Él me siguió, pero yo fui más rápida y me subí a un taxi.

.

.

Cuando llegue a casa fue notoria el aura oscura que me rodeaba. Mi madre era perspicaz pero por mas que lo intentó durante la cena no consiguió sacar una sola palabra de mis labios. Cuando se trataba de amor, era el unico tema en que no le tenia confianza.

Luego de cenar unos cuantos bocados, obligada por mi madre subi a mi habitación y me coloque los auriculares para escuchar una playlist llena de baladas romanticas. Solo así podía saciar mis fuertes deseos de experimentar un romance fuera de pelicula.

Era una inevitable soñadora. Culpaba al sin numero de peliculas romanticas que mi madre veia desde que era pequeña.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, fue a eso de las 2 am que el vibrar de mi telefono me despertó. Al revisar la pantalla, vi que era Naruto. Me preguntaba que hacia llamándome a esa hora, probablemente la fiesta ya hubiese terminado.

-¿Hola?-conteste timidamente-¿N-Naruto-kun?-lo llame cuando no escuche nada al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Puedes venir Hinata? -las palabras sonaban arrastradas, lo cual me hacía sospechar del porqué.

Había tomado de más.

.

.

Lo encontré acostado en su sofá, viendo el techo de su apartamento. Me acerque a él y tomé asiento a su lado, de forma tal que su cabeza casi tocase mis piernas.

-¿Eres tú Hinata? -lo vi parpadear un par de veces, y por su mirada algo distraída y aliento pude intuir que había tomado un poco.

Odiaba verlo sumido en ese estado. Ese no era Naruto.

-Qué bueno que viniste, te estaba esperando-sin pedírmelo, se acercó a mí y recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas, algo que no me molesto en lo absoluto. Aproveche la cercanía para deslizar mis manos por sus cabellos.

Quería consolarlo, y eso era lo único que podía hacer por él en esos momentos. Naruto siempre había sido una persona física, así que sabía muy bien que eso le transmitiría que realmente estaba de su lado, que no lo abandonaría, de que tenía una amiga y que nunca estaría solo.

-Necesitas olvidarla-le pedí, sabiendo muy bien que era muy fácil decirlo, pero muy difícil hacerlo. Yo más que nadie podía ser testigo de lo casi imposible que es dejar ir a tu primer amor.

-Ayúdame entonces...

Debido a su estado, la articulación de sus palabras no fue lo suficientemente claro.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ayúdame a olvidar a Sakura...Si me amas y Sakura ya tiene a alguien...has que me enamore de ti. Esa es la única forma en que todos estaremos felices.

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente de sorpresa.

-¿C-cómo? -le cuestione, totalmente descolocada y confundida.

-Así-no tuve tiempo de alejarme de él, o de siquiera procesar lo que estaba pasando para cuando sentí su mano filtrarse tras mi cabello y hacer un agarre justo de mi cuello para obligarme a inclinarme hacia él. Fue cuestión de segundos el sentir sus labios besarme.

Desee poder resistirme, pero al sentir la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos no pude evitar sentir una chispa que creí dejada muy guardada en mi subconsciente.

Pero la ilusión no me duró mucho. Pronto volví a mis sentidos, y colocando mis manos sobre su pecho, lo obligue a alejarse de mi.

-¡N-no!

Me miro con sorpresa y cerre mis ojos fuertemente para evitar su mirada.

-N-no quiero estar contigo, no si es de esta forma-respiraba agitadamente, aun tratando de no perder la cordura ante tal beso. Me había gustado más de lo legalmente permitido.

Él no dijo nada, así que me atreví a verlo a los ojos, pero para mi mayor sorpresa se había quedado dormido.

.

.

Le di vuelta al omelet en el sartén, deleitandome con el aroma a café pre-colado que se esparcia en la cocina.

Una vez apague la estufa coloque dos platos con los omelets y dos tazas de café sobre el pequeño desayunador.

No pude regresar a casa la noche anterior, no cuando Naruto estaba en aquel estado. Por mas avergonzada que estuviera por aquel beso, no podia dejarlo asi como mas. Tuve que contar una mentira blanca a mis padres sobre que me quedaría en casa de Sakura. Por suerte, tratandose de su hija ejemplar, se lo creyeron completamente.

Escuche unas pisadas acercarse hacia mi. Era Naruto. Quién, en un extraño silencio, tomó asiento frente a mi y procedió a comer.

Ya habia tomado un baño y se habia vestido. Pero desde que me vio en la mañana no hizó preguntas. Intuia que estaba avergonzado, y pues, no lo culpaba.

Luego de comer en un tortuoso silencio por un tiempo que se me hizo eterno, él finalmente habló:

-Lo siento por todo lo que paso ayer-tenía la cabeza cabizbaja-Por haberte dicho aquellas palabras hirientes en la fiesta y por...mi comportamiento fuera de lugar de anoche- ¿Besarme había sido un comportamiento fuera de lugar? ¿Proponerme a estar juntos para olvidar a Sakura habia estado fuera de lugar?

Pues si. Eso estaba fuera de lugar si tomabamos en cuenta que solo eramos simples "amigos".

-P-puedo olvidarlo.

O al menos lo intentaría.

-Perdoname Hinata, por desquitar todos mis problemas contigo. Realmente no se que haría sin ti-por sobre la mesa tomo mi mano y le dio un suave apretón.-Gracias por siempre estar para mi. Gracias por siempre perdonar todas mis estupideces.

-No, gracias a ti por ayudarme a sobrellevar todo lo que ha pasado en los ultimos años-me sonroje por lo sentimental que se estaban tornando mis palabras-Gracias por hacerme sonreir incluso cuando los tiempos son gélidos. Por contagiarme de tu optimismo.

-¡No digas esas cosas Hinata! ¡Me averguenzas!-era tierno verlo sonrojado y tapandose el rostro.

Naruto estaba de vuelta en si. Viendolo asi me hacia pensar que olvidar lo que sucedió el día anterior sería pan comido.

.

.

Entrar a la universidad fue sencillo, lo que no fue sencillo fue cursar la carrera de Enzeñanza de Pre-Escolar. No hacia falta afirmar que mi padre no la aprobaba y el drama que derivó de que lo desobedeciera fue duro. Pero al final, consegui convencerlo de que mi felicidad era más importante que sus expectativas.

Aquella posición de valor de rebelarme a mi padre se la debía a Naruto. Él me había convencido de seguir mis sueños. Me había convencido de que no podía vivir bajo la sombra de alguien más.

Era un sueño que años atrás me habría parecido imposible.

Era gracias a su consejo que ese día Kiba, Shino y yo nos encontrábamos preparando un cartel que utilizaríamos para decorar la actividad de lectura que organizaríamos en la escuela pre-escolar de Konoha. Me había encargado de dibujar el boceto y ahora solo lo estabamos pintándolo.

Era esa clase de momentos en los que finalmente podía darle paz a mi mente. Solo así olvidaba el nombre de Naruto y todo lo que su persona implicaba.

Durante las ultimas dos semanas despúes del incidente ambos no habiamos tocado el tema, casi parecia que nunca habia pasado. A veces inclusive llegaba a pensar que Naruto no recordaba nada de aquella noche.

Pero yo si lo recordaba, y me mortificaba día a día una sola frase:

"Ayúdame a olvidar a Sakura"

La oportunidad de estar junto a él se me había presentado en bandeja de plata. Podría estar con él. Podría tener la oportunidad de que se enamorase de mi y que ambos fueramos felices.

Pero no podía ser tan fácil. Debía de ser fuerte y poner los pies sobre la tierra. No podía aceptar ese tipo de propuesta cuando sabia que Naruto solo quería estar conmigo por despecho.

No, no, y no. No podía. Hacerlo sería retroceder todo el avance que había hecho en los ultimos años, ese avance que me hacia conformarme con solo ser su amiga.

No debía cruzar esa línea. Era peligroso.

-Sabes, dicen que el idiota de Naruto acepto salir con Shion. Vaya, luego de que insistiera tanto quien diría que le haría caso.

Paré de mezclar los tintes en el bote de pintura y observé a Kiba con sorpresa.

-¿N-naruto y Shion?

-Exactamente. Él mismo me lo dijo.

El bote de pintura se me cayó de la manos, ensuciandome de la cintura a abajo. Pero eso no me importó en lo absoluto.

-¿E-estás totalmente seguro?-insistí ingenuamente, creyendo que todo podría tratarse de un malentendido o de una simple pesadilla.

-¡Hablaremos de eso despúes! ¡Tenemos que arreglar este desastre!-Kiba se sostenia la cabeza con desesperación, fue entonces que note que había arruinado nuestro trabajo.

-¡L-lo siento chicos!-me disculpe con aflicción. Shino solo suspiró y Kiba gruño de la irritación.

-¡Tú solo ve a cambiarte y despúes nos ayudas con este desastre!

Sin más remedio, culpable, me dirigí al baño de chicas a ponerme ropa limpia. Por suerte tenía en mi casillero guardado un uniforme que se suponia que usariamos en nuestras visitas a escuelas.

Me observé en el espejo. Notando tardiamente que me había salpicado el cabello y las mejillas de pintura. Suspiré. Eso era lo de menos, mi mente estaba hecha una maraña con todo lo de Shion y Naruto.

Y hablando de ella...Ahi, saliendo de un cubiculo del baño estaba la mismisima protagonista de mis pesadillas. No pude evitar verla con recelo, un sentimiento nuevo en mi. No me reconocia, jamás en todos mis años de vida había odiado ver a una persona.

Pero no eran simples celos. Claro que no. Era más que eso, porque si, admitia que los celos me indudaban de pies a cabeza ante la idea de dejar que una chica como ella se involucrara con el chico de mis sueños. Pero era más que eso, no deseaba que una chica tan engreida y superficial fuera quién se quedará con un chico tan cálido como Naruto.

Con Sakura nunca habia sentido celos por la sencilla razón de que ella era una persona de valores, agradable y quizás tan cálida como el mismisimo Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero Shion era otra historia.

-¿Porque me miras como si quisieras matarme Hyuga?-me dijo mientras tomaba jabón liquido y se frotaba las manos con el mismo. -¿Será que estoy viendo cosas?

Solo la mire de reojo, en silencio, limitandome a tomar un paño humedo y comenzar a limpiar mi cabello.

-Uy, creo que no me equivoco. Si que me odias, pero...¿Porque será?-se sacudió las manos, provocando que diminutas gotas de agua me mojaran.

Maleducada, pensé.

-¿Será que eres una fan más de Naruto y no soportas la idea de que entre todas las chicas de la universidad me haya escogido a mi?-sacó un cepillo de su bolso y comenzó a pasarlo por su rubio cabello. Eso solo me hizo odiarla mas. Quien lo diria, tanta belleza heria el ego femenino que crei que no tenia.

No lo negaría, Shion, despúes de Sakura, era la mas bonita de toda la universidad. Una chica de cabello rubio largo y sedoso, un metro ochenta de estatura y con muchas curvas. Y ni hablar de su angelical rostro. Era el sueño hecho realidad de todos los chicos de la facultad. Incluyendo a Naruto, parece.

-¿Eres muda o que Hyuga?-se burló-Bueno eso ya lo sabía. ¿Y así de sosa a como eres esperabas que el capitán del equipo de futbol se fijara en ti?-rió de su propia afirmación-Todos tenemos derecho a soñar, pero no tanto-increiblemente solo rió más.

Eso solo hizo que mi ira incrementara.

-Hablas con tanta seguridad, como si de verdad le gustaras a Naruto. Su corazón ya tiene dueño desde hace mucho tiempo-no me mordí la lengua al decir aquello. Shion se notó sorprendida, realmente no se lo esperaria de la timida y pequeña Hinata Hyuga. Pero bueno, los celos sacaban lo peor de mi o eso estaba recien descubriendo.

-E-eso ya lo sé-había conseguido quebrantar su seguridad, y no me sentí mal, para nada-Pero...no desaprovecharé mi oportunidad. Sakura ya esta saliendo con alguien y es la unica oportunidad que tengo para acercarme a él. Él por primera vez me aceptó y estaría loca si lo rechazará, aunque sepa que solo esta despechado.

Me dejo sin palabras. Casi me sentí mal al notarla repentinamente triste. Sentia que de cierta forma eramos diferentes, pero a la vez compartiamos algo en comun.

Amabamos al mismo hombre.

No. Me negaba a creer que eramos iguales. Mi amor por Naruto era real, para Shion, él solo era un capricho. Un trofeo que quería ganar para alimentar su ego sin importar como.

Shion no tenía dignidad. Y yo, si tenía.

O eso pensaba.

.

.

Naruto frecuentemente me daba un aventón a mi casa al terminar las clases. Claro, siempre que no tuviese practica con su equipo, lo cual era rara vez. Tristemente el futbol era el verdadero primer amor para Naruto, el que verdaramente me privaba de pasar mas tiempo con él. Pero no me quejaba, siempre que estabamos juntos, disfrutaba de cada segundo.

Él tarareaba una canción de rock que se reproducia en la radio con un entusiasmo que me provocaba malestar. No es que me molestase que estuviese de buen humor, lo que me inquietaba era del porque estaría tan jovial.

Un nombre vino a mi cabeza: Shion.

-No quiero que salgas con Shion.

Ya era muy tarde para cuando me di cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

-¿qué?-detuvó el auto un poco bruscamente frente a mi casa, pues espere a que llegaramos a ella para soltar aquello que llevaba carcomiendome todo el día. -¿Como lo sabes?

-E-eso es lo de menos. L-lo importante e-es que n-no puedes salir con ella-podía sentir la sangre arder en mi rostro, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarme de mis palabras.

-¿Porque no?-se cruzó de brazos-Estoy soltero y sin compromisos. Puedo hacer lo que quiera-dijo a la defensiva.

Oh, no, presentía que esto podría convertirse en una discusión. Algo que ultimamente se estaba haciendo extrañamente frecuente entre ambos.

-Porque ella no te hará ningun bien. Ella n-ni siquiera te gusta.

Si. Estaba siendo infantil. Pero es que negaba a imaginarme al dulce de Naruto con una chica tan frivola como Shion.

-Puedo intentar que me guste.

¡No podía!, grite aterrada en mi interior.

-Ella solo quiere estar contigo porque estas en el equipo de futbol, no es la indicada para sanar tu corazón, s-solo saldrás más herido-y era lo que me temía. La larga lista de chicos con los que Shion salió y les rompió el corazón era demasiado larga para mi gusto. -Una vez que ella se cansa de ellos, ella los desecha.

-¿Y que propones? ¿Que pase toda mi vida esperando a Sakura? Por favor Hinata, ya tengo 18 años, es momento de que comience a conocer a otras chicas. Quizás pueda así encontrar a la indicada.

Entendia su punto, pero...me negaba a que Shion fuera esa chica.

-S-shion no es la indicada.

-¿Y a quién propones?-entrecerró los ojos, demandando una respuesta.

Me sonroje aun mas y tome aire para decir lo siguiente:

-¡Y-yo!-estaba que me moría de la vergüenza.

-¿Que?-todo el enojo se esfumo en su rostro, ahora estaba sin palabras. Sorprendido.

Lo admito, me deje llevar por los celos, pero que mas daba. No quería hechar a perder la ultima oportunidad que tenia para que el se enamorara de mi.

Decidí lanzarme al fuego y ver que sucedía. No importaba el resultado, solo quería intentarlo una vez mas.

Que Naruto solo me observara en silencio me mato de los nervios, quería que dijera algo, pero se limito a analizarme en silencio.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-dijo despúes de quizás atravesarme con su mirada por 2 tortuosos minutos.

Salió del auto y yo lo seguí llena de aflicción.

Oh no. Quería hablar. Claramente me estaba rechazando, ¿Porque no solo se iba y me dejaba sola para que me ahogara en mis penas?

Una vez que cerré la puerta del auto el ya estaba frente a mi, tomandome de los hombros y colocando su rostro a mi altura para obligarme a verlo a los ojos.

-Hinata...

-Olvida lo que dije.

-Muy tarde-suspiré- Hinata...¿hablas en serio?-me preguntó dudoso-Aquella noche me rechazaste rotundamente y ahora...¿Porque?

No podía mentirle. Si quería que aceptará mi propuesta, debía de ser honesta.

Evadí su mirada y finalmente confesé: -L-la idea de que salgas con o-otra chica me pone...-me mordí el labio, titubeante.

-¿Te pone?-me insitó a continuar al ver que las palabras no salian de mi boca.

Trague saliva.

-M-me pone...

-Celosa-completó por mi.

-Si-me tape la boca con mis manos al percatarme que lo había admitido abiertamente.

Soltó mis hombros y se alejó un paso de mi. Pero mayor fue mi horror cuando comenzó a reír, inclusive sosteniendose el estomago al no poder contenerse.

No podía creerlo. ¿Mi agonía le era divertida?

Quise molestarme, pero el bochorno era mayor.

-¡¿Como puedes estar celosa de Shion si tu misma me rechazaste?!-dijo aun entre risas.

Entonces Naruto si recordaba su arrebato de aquella noche.

-Y-yo...-trague saliva. Era el momento para nunca dar vuelta atrás. Había tomado una decisión.

Cruzaría la línea de fuego.

-A-aquella noche tomé una decisión precipitadamente-ante mi afirmación su risa paró de inmediato.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-N-nunca había hablado tan en serio en mi vida.

Me dio la espalda y lo vi tomarse los cabellos con frustración.

¿Estaría arrepentido de haberme hecho aquella propuesta? ¿Habría sido producto de su estado alcoholico?

Sentí verguenza ante la sola idea.

-Hinata...-me llamó seriamente - Desde aquella noche...lo he estado pensando, y...no puedo hacerte eso. No a ti-suspiró-Lo menos que quiero es herirte. Pero si en el camino hago alguna estupidez, como siempre lo hago, y te lastimo, no podría perdonarmelo. Mierda, siempre hago estupideces-gruño al decir eso último.

En su momento, que él pensará en mi me pareció tierno. Solo me daba grandes deseos de abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que confiaba en él.

Entonces tome su rostro y lo vi a los ojos, queriendole trasmitir mi seguridad.

-No me lastimaras. Confio en ti-le dije y le regale una sonrisa, una que provoco que un tierno tono carmín se alojara en sus mejillas.

Podía acostumbrarme a ello. Oh si.

Él, como respuesta colocó su mano sobre la mía que acariciaba su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

-Lo...pensaré.

.

.

Aun no podría creer que le había pedido a Naruto salir conmigo, quién lo diría, años atrás era inverosimil.

"Lo...pensaré" había dicho.

Hundí mi rostro en mi almohada, avergonzada de mi arrebato. ¿Que pasaría si me rechazaba? ¿Podríamos seguir siendo amigos?

Debía de haber estado muy loca al ser participe de aquel arrebato.

Escuche dos golpes a mi puerta, seguido de la cabeza de mi madre asomandose en mi habitación.

-Hina, Naruto te esta buscando abajo, dice que tenían planeado salir.

No dije nada por dos segundos, procesando lo que acababa de decir. ¿Salir con Naruto?

No le di mas vueltas al asunto y viendo que aun estaba en pijamas, sali corriendo hacia el baño, pidiendole a mi madre que distrajera a Naruto por más tiempo.

Sinceramente no planeaba salir del todo ese día. El plan era pasar encerrada en mi habitación, viendo peliculas y reflexionando sobre qué estaba haciendo con mi vida.

Una vez que me vestí descentemente y me peine, bajé lo más rápido que pude, encontrando a mi principe hablando animadamente con mi madre en la sala.

-H-hola N-naruto, ¿Q-que te trae por aqui?-le pregunté, jugando con mis dedos.

De reojo vi como mi madre reía y se retiraba hacia la cocina con disimuló.

-Vine a recoger a mi novia-me dijo en un susurró para que nadie más escuchará, entusiasmado. -¿Porque eso eres ahora, no?-me cerró un ojo.

Me sentí desfallecer, no podía creer lo que mis oidos escuchaban. ¿Había dicho novia?

-¿N-novia?

-¡Sip!-me aseguró, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo y obligandome a caminar hacia la salida. -¡Apuremonos, que la función de la pelicula que quiero que veamos esta por comenzar!

-¿Iremos al cine?

-Si tu no quieres, lo entendere...

-¡Si quiero ir!- Lo sé, estaba actuando como toda chica desesperada. ¡Pero es que todavia no me lo creía! ¡Todo parecía una perfecta ilusión!

Hasta que nos topamos con mi padre, quién estaba entrando en la casa. De inmediato la sonrisa en los labios de ambos desapareció, más aun cuando mi padre vio con evidente hostilidad a Naruto.

-H-hola señor Hyuga-saludó Naruto a mi padre, haciendole inclusive una reverencia.

Mi padre lo ignoró, pasando de él y diciendome, sin siquiera mirarlo: -Hinata, por favor, ya te dije que no me gusta que te involucres con él. ¿Cuanto más planeas decepcionarme?

No esperó a que respondiera y entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta fuertemente frente a nuestras caras.

Vi a Naruto, quién estaba cabizbajo. Ese trato hacia él no era nuevo, razón por la cual siempre trataba de evitar venir a mi casa.

Suspiré. Ya había tenido numerosas platicas con mi padre al respecto, pero nunca lo hacia entrar en razón. Al final él de cierta forma culpaba a Naruto de lo que le había sucedido a Sasuke. Reprochandole que lo involucrara en aquella fiesta, inclusive reprochandole siempre haber sido mala influencia.

No hacia falta decir de que mi padre me habia pedido alejarme de Naruto, algo a lo cual mi madre se opusó y por tal razon es que mi padre toleraba en la medida posible que fueramos amigos. Aunque eso no evitaba que viera de mala forma a Naruto.

.

.

Naruto decidió que serîa excelente ver una pelicula de terror Rated R para nuestra primera cita. Tal detalle no me molesto absolutamente, pues probablemente la escogió sabiendo de antemano mi secreto gusto por ese tipo de peliculas.

No hacia falta decir de que no había entendido el 90% de la pelicula, ¿Como podía concentrarme teniendolo a lado? Aun más en las escenas terrorificas que pronto olvidaba cuando Naruto tomaba mi mano fuertemente. Mas que por consolarme, creo que lo hacia para consolarse asimismo. Por la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba podia intuir que estaba aterrado.

Una vez que la función terminó decidimos comer pizza. Durante la velada Naruto actuó normalmente a como lo haría. Tal y como si no me hubiese llamado "novia" esa tarde.

Me tenía confundida. Así que decidi preguntarle de una vez por todas.

-¿Porqué accediste a salir conmigo?

Sonrió lleno de seguridad.

-Lo pensé mucho y...-me vio a los ojos con un brillo que casi me dejo sin aire-No hay otra persona en el mundo con la que me gustaría sanar mi corazón. Tú eres a quién más admiró. Eres la única. Decidi que lo intentaria-tomo mis manos ente las suyas-Creo que puedo enamorarme de ti. Quiero enamorarme de ti-confesó con un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Si tú me das la opotunidad, estoy seguro de que sí. Confia en mi.

-Confio en ti-al decir aquello, le regale mi más dulce sonrisa.

Él, algo inseguró comenzó a inclinarse, sellando aquella promesa con un tierno beso.

Ese sería el comienzo oficial de nuestra historia de amor.

.

.

Era un sabado por la tarde y decidí hacerle una visita. Oficialmente cumpliamos dos meses desde que nuestra relación inició. Durante ese tiempo ninguno de nuestros amigos sospechó de que nuestra amistad habia escalado hacia el siguiente nivel, pero lo preferia asi, por lo menos hasta que estuviera segura de que lo que teniamos iba en serio y pudiera convencer a mi padre de que Naruto era un buen chico.

Aun no me lo creia totalmente, todo me parecia un sueño.

Cada llamada, cada cita, cada beso que compartiamos era surreal.

-¿De verdad quieres lavar mi auto? -se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza. -Eso me corresponde a mi, no tienes porque hacerlo.

Obviamente estaba apenado, pero no tenía por que estarlo.

-A mi me gusta lavar el auto de papá, es un pequeño pasatiempo que tengo los fines de semana. Incluso me paga por hacerlo-sonreí, orgullosa.

-Si tu lo dices...pues no hay problema. Puedes lavar mi auto-aun no se miraba convencido-Solo si lo hacemos juntos. No soy tan desvergonzado como para dejar que una chica haga todo el trabajo-reí en mi interior al ver ese adorable sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, uno que no era muy frecuente de ver en Naruto.-Además así aprovechó para aprender a como sorprender a tu padre un día, tal vez así me acepta, ¿Que dices novia?

-No hay problema-sonreí ampliamente.

Naruto encendió la radio del auto para entretenernos con un poco de música, aunque más me divirtió escucharlo cantar, pues no era el mejor en ello.

Ya casi terminabamos de lavar el auto para cuando se me vino a la cabeza cierto tema que me tenía pensativa desde hacia dos días. Decidi finalmente hablarlo con él, solo para aclarar mis dudas, a pesar que temiese el posible resultado de todo eso.

-Escuché que Sakura y su novio rompieron...-comenté, sabiendo de antemano que sostener esta conversación no me beneficiería en lo absoluto. Pero era necesaria.

-Asi escuche-dijo con poco interes, algo inesperado viniendo de él.

-No..,¿No harás algo?

-¿Como qué?

-Es tu oportunidad para...

-¿Para salir con Sakura?-chasqueó la lengua. -No, no realmente-me sonrió cálidamente, sin ningun atisbo del dolor que imaginaria en su rostro ante lo que diria a continuación: -Sakura y yo estamos destinados a ser solo amigos. Intentar algo mas sería forzado. Además...-su sonrisa se ensanchó mas-Ahora te tengo a ti-me cerró un ojo y yo solo quize desfallecer.

¿Era real? ¿Naruto se había dado por vencido con Sakura?

-Te tengo solo para mi-repitió mientras se acercaba a mi de una forma que me intimidó. -Pequeña Hinata...-retrocedí dos pasos pero choque mi espalda contra el auto, dejandome inevitablemente acorralada por él-Pequeña, dulce y linda Hinata-repitió, acercando su rostro al mio, haciendo que entreabriera los labios de anticipación.

Mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando sacó la manguera tras su espalda y me mojó con ella.

Pegué un pequeño grito del susto, a lo que él solo rió escandalosamente y continuo con su tarea de dejarme mojada.

No queriendo quedarme atrás, aproveche que estaba más ocupado riendose de mi para quitarle de las manos la dichosa manguera y me propusé a darle una dosis de su misma medicina. Entonces habiamos intercambiado de papeles. Ahora yo era quién reía, y él quién huia.

Pero no por mucho tiempo me duró la gloria, pues él, decidido a no perder comenzó a forcejear para quitarme la manguera.

Al final ambos terminamos empapados de pies a cabeza, en el suelo, él sobre mi y riendo como un par de locos.

-Eres mala Hinata-me dijo entre risas.

-¡Tú arruinaste mi ropa!-no solo había quedado mojada, sino que llena de lodo.

-No es para tanto...

Entonces él inesperadamente paro de reír, haciendo reparó en mi ropa, la cual había quedado translucida por el agua. Cuando finalmente fui conciente de ese detalle, quize que la tierra me tragará, pero no tuve tiempo de morir de una combustión espontanea ya que de un momento a otro el colocó su mano en mi cintura y comenzó acercar su rostro al mio. No tuve tiempo para sorprenderme para cuando sentí su cálida boca sobre la mía.

Pude identificar que ese beso no era para nada inocente, no como los que habiamos compartido hasta ese entonces. Era hambriento, lleno de necesidad. Era un beso que me consumía. Naruto parecía estar descargando en mi toda su reprimida pasión.

No demoro mucho para que sintiera su intrépida lengua delinear mi labio inferior, incitándome a abrir la boca, algo que no demore en hacer, permitiéndole así profundizar el beso. Sentí que me desmayaría.

Estuvimos así quizás por un par de minutos antes de que Naruto agitadamente me dijera que lo mejor sería entrar a su apartamento para cambiarnos la ropa mojada, pues lo menos que queriamos era armar una escenita en público y encima pescar una refriado.

El trayecto en los elevadores hacia su apartamento estuvo cargado de risas. Estabamos actuando como un par de niños, pero no podíamos evitarlo, la adrenalina e hiperactividad que nos atosigaba era demasiada. Para Naruto dichos arrebatos podrian ser comunes, pero para mi, totalmente lo opuesto, pues solia reprimirme. Era por eso que se sentia tan bien ser rebelde una vez y dejar todo el camino hacia su apartamento totalmente mojado y lleno de jabón y lodo, sin siquiera detenerme a pensar sobre quién limpiaria el desastre.

Finalmente llegamos y Naruto abrió la puerta, tomandome entre sus brazos y cerrando la puerta tras nosotros una vez que puse un pie adentro. Me sorprendi mucho cuando sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared, ante lo inesperada que fue su acción, pero pronto su boca sobre la mía silencio mis labios. Tal parecia que él tenía las intenciones de retomar lo que habiamos iniciado abajo y yo no tenía ningun inconveniente con ello.

Me vi obligada a rodear su cintura con mis piernas para no perder el equilibrio, a lo que él me sostuvo por debajo de las piernas y me llevó sin romper el beso hasta su habitación, colocandome sobre mi espalda en su cama.

Mi temperatura corporal incremento a niveles desmedidos cuando sentí sus labios liberar mi boca y descender a mi cuello, besandolo con impetú. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso y lo tomé por los cabellos, aprisionandolo para que no parará de dejar humedos besos en mi cuello. Me gustaba mas de lo que pensaría posible, más de lo que el pequeño atisbo de vergüenza que pudiese sentir.

Pronto, sus inquietas manos se deslizaron hacia mi espalda, acariciandola sutilmente con la yema de sus dedos, provocando que una honda de placer me recorriera de pies a cabeza. Reprimi un gemido, avergonzada de que el supiera del efecto que sus caricias tenian en mi. Pero él no tardo en desatender mi cuello y sellar mis labios con los suyos nuevamente.

Me besó prolongadamente, no desatendiendo mi espalda con sus suaves caricias. Estaba en el cielo. No quería que eso terminará, podría estar así por horas.

Insasiable, sentí su mano que antes acariciaba mi espalda baja, pasar por mi cintura para luego colarse hasta mi pecho, dándole un leve apretón que provocó que gimiera en su boca ante su inesperada acción. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas, pero a pesar de estar avergonzada, muy en el fondo no negaría el placer que eso me había otorgado. Naruto no se escapaba de ello, el pequeño sonido que escapo de mis labios solo parecía haberlo encendido más, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me había quitado la blusa.

Sentía mucho calor, mucho calor, pero a la vez miedo, inseguridad ante la incertidumbre de hacia dónde iba todo eso.

Todo estaba moviéndose muy rápido.

Eso pensé, más aún cuando Naruto no dudo en llevar sus manos a mi espalda y desabrochar mi sujetador. Eso provocó que de inmediato cortará el beso y tapará mis pechos con mis brazos, totalmente abochornada.

Eso había llegado muy lejos.

-No te avergüences, Hina-me alentó con una sonrisa llena de comprensión, pero a la vez algo tímido, escuchándolo así, con ese tono de voz me tranquilice un poco, aunque no totalmente. Mi pecho era una parte de mi cuerpo que me causaba complejo.

Que él me viera desnuda me causaba pudor, y más aún, vergüenza. Vergüenza de decepcionarlo, pues mi cuerpo no cumplía con los estándares de belleza.

-L-lo siento...n-no me siento cómoda-fui honesta. No podía mentirle.

Naruto pareció sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¡N-no quería forzarte a nada!,¡yo...-sonaba lleno de aflicción, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con sus brazos.

-¡N-no no es eso! Yo-yo...-lo vi expectante de mi respuesta-Q-quiero decir que no me siento co-cómoda con mi cuerpo...-no me atreví a verlo a los ojos.

Naruto pareció relajarse, sonriendome con dulzura.

-Hinata...-acercó su mano a mi rostro y sostuvo mi mejilla, acariciándola con su pulgar. -Eres hermosa. No tienes por qué acomplejarte por esto. Siempre me pareciste una chica atractiva, no lo dudes.

Como si aún no fuese más posible, mi rostro se tornó aún más rojo.

-Si quieres parar aquí, lo entenderé perfectamente.

-N-no quiero parar.

No me reconocí en ese momento. Nunca en mi vida había pensado compartir ese tipo de intimidad con Naruto, pero una vez que la oportunidad se me presento supe que no podía rechazarla. Quizás esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de tenerlo para mí.

Quería ser egoísta solo esa noche.

-¿Estas segura? T-también es mi primera vez, pero esto para ti e-es más importante.

Me sorprendí. ¿Naruto era virgen?

Sabía que él nunca había tenido novia, pero con tantas fiestas y que fuera parte del equipo de futbol le daba miles de oportunidades con las chicas más hermosas. Ellas practicamente se le ofrecían en bandeja de plata.

-¿P-porque? -pregunte accidentalmente en voz alta.

-Simplemente no quería hacerlo con alguien con quién no tuviese una conexión.

-¿Estás seguro de que yo...?

-No te mentiré, puede que no te amé como deseas, pero eres la persona que más estimo en este mundo. En todos estos años has sido la única, la única que nunca se ha alejado de mi. Eres vital para mi vida. Sin tu apoyo no sé dónde estaría. Te quiero y te d-deseo Hinata-fue tierno verlo un poco apenado ante esa ultima confesión-Es por eso que estoy seguro de que me será fácil enamorarme de ti ¿Cómo no podría?

Esas palabras aceleraron mi corazón como nunca.

-Pero, ¿No soy yo quién debe de preguntarte a ti de si estás segura? ¡Yo soy el chico!-se rió ante mis ocurrencias-¿Estás segura de que quieres que yo sea el primero? Entenderé si quieres que paremos aquí, yo...

-N-no pares. Q-quiero continuar hasta el final-lo interrumpí.

Lo vi sorprenderse ante mi decisión.

Quizás muchos pensarían que era muy pronto, pero no lo era, no lo sentía de esa forma. Naruto y yo podriamos tener solo dos meses de tener una relación, pero yo lo conocía desde que tenía memoria. También, los últimos tres años en que estrechamos nuestra amistad se sentían como si se hubiese tratado de un noviazgo, pues había podido conocer cada virtud y cada defecto de él.

Era por eso que estaba segura de que estaba lista para dar ese paso importante.

-¿Estas segura?

-S-sí. T-te amo. E-eres él unico a quién le entregaría mi más preciado tesoro. C-confio en ti.

Entonces, para que supiera que hablaba en serio, tomando una bocanada de valor, quite mis brazos de mi pecho, dejándome totalmente expuesta al hombre que amaba. Al único a quién le compartiría mi cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, y ambos enrojecimos apenados.

Tanta platica había apagado aquella llama impulsiva de pasión que nos había dado el valor de llegar tan lejos en primer lugar.

-¿P-podrías dejar de verme? -le pregunté abochornada cuando vi que se limitó a observarme.

Él se aclaró la garganta y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, depositando un dulce beso en mis labios.

-S-solo relájate. Si quieres que me detenga, solo dilo ¿Si?. Lo menos que quiero es forzarte a algo a lo que no estas lista?

-Ya te dije antes, lo quiero.

Y esas fueron mis últimas palabras. Después deje la pasión escribiera el resto de la historia.

Sus manos fueron gentiles esa noche, tocaron mi piel con una delicadeza que provocó que los suspiros no pararan de escapar de mis labios. Había tratado de reprimirlos, totalmente avergonzada, pero fue cuestión de que Naruto sustituyera sus manos por sus labios y susurrará numerosas veces a mi oído "Eres hermosa", para que sucumbiera a mis deseos más bajos, no reservándome ningún gemido. Dejándome llevar por la experiencia de sentir como exploraba mi cuerpo.

Fue la primera vez para ambos. Por nuestra inexperiencia el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos fue algo torpe, no conseguíamos estar en sintonía, probablemente por el hecho de que yo estaba concentrada más en el dolor que en el placer durante el acto, mientras que Naruto en no lastimarme más de lo necesario.

Recordaba esa noche como una memoria agridulce. No me sentía preparada para entregarle mi cuerpo a un chico que no me amaba, pero tampoco me sentía preparada para rechazar la oportunidad de estar entre los brazos del amor de mi vida.

Nada en el mundo podía describir la sensación de ser una con él. Había tocado el cielo entre sus brazos, solo así me sentí completa. Era como haber descubierto que antes me faltaba una parte.

.

.

Lo observé, él jadeante y viendo el techo, aún recomponiendose a mi lado una vez que terminamos.

Aún no podía creer lo que habiamos hecho. Pero estaba segura de que había valido la pena. Naruto había sido mio esa noche y nada en el mundo podría describir la dicha que eso me causaba.

Sin darme cuenta, las lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Temiendo que el me viera y pensará que era ridicula, me escondi bajo las sabanas.

Eso solo pareció llamar su atención.

-¿Hinata?-lo escuché llamarme, preocupado. -¿Q-que te sucede?

-N-no es nada-le mentí inutilmente, pues la voz me había traicionado y sonó notablemente rota.

-¿Te duele algo?-ahora sonaba desesperado-¡Debi darme cuenta de que te estaba lastimando! ¡ Soy un estupido! ¡Lo siento!

-¡Te equivocas!-me quite la sabana del rostro-¡Lloró de felicidad!-confesé, totalmente roja de la verguenza.

De inmediato la tensión desapareció de sus ojos y me sonrió, lleno de ternura.

-Eres tan linda-me pellizco la mejilla-Tanto que me harás llorar también.

Entonces lo vi taparse el rostro con sus manos.

¿Estaría...?

-¿N-naruto...?-intente quitarle las manos del rostro, pero el fue más rápido y me abrazó.

-Gracias Hinata. Gracias por hacerme feliz.

Eso solo hizó que rompiera en llanto. Simplemente no tenía remedio.

.

.

Serían las 12 pm y aun no conciliaba el sueño, me sentía tan feliz. Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido. De solo pensarlo me sonrojaba.

Por la forma en que él me había hecho el amor podía intuir que él sentía algo por mi. Por más pequeño que fuese el espacio que ocupase en su corazón, eso ya era un avance.

Aun podia sentir mi piel palpitar, más aun al estar abrazada a él y sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo tocar mi piel.

Estaba en un sueño, en un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar nunca.

El sonido del celular de Naruto me sacó de mi ensoñación de inmediato. Para evitar que él se despertará lo tomé y corté la llamada.

Al ver que quién llamaba era Sakura no pude evitar sentir curiosidad.

¿Por qué lo estaría llamando a esas horas?

Pronto sentí el telefono vibrar en mi mano y al no haber bloqueado la pantalla no pude evitar leer el mensaje.

Fue inevitable.

"Se que quizás no quieres contestar mis llamadas luego de que no te diera una respuesta. Mira, que yo te gustara nunca fue un secreto para mi, pero que lo que sintieras fuera asi de fuerte no lo esperaba. Esta mañana me tomaste por sorpresa, no queria ser dura contigo. Perdoname Naruto. Lo he pensado mucho, por eso te escribo a esta hora, por que he pasado dandole vueltas al asunto muchas veces. Perdoname, pero luego de la mala experiencia que tuve con el amor no quiero arriesgarme nuevamente a que me rompan el corazón. Espero que lo entiendas. Lo siento por herirte. Soy tu amiga y lo menos que quiero hacerte es daño, pero antes que ser tu amiga, soy una persona honesta. "

Coloqué el celular de vuelta en la mesa de noche y me reincorporé de la cama, tomando mi ropa desperdigada sobre el suelo y colocandomela nuevamente.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta del apartamento y sali del mismo. Necesitaba caminar, necesitaba respirar aire fresco para pensar con claridad todo lo que habia sucedido.

Una vez que me encontré en el balcón del apartamento observé la oscuridad de la noche en todo su esplendor. Y lloré.

Naruto me había mentido. Me había engañado.

Ahora no me cabía duda de algo.

Había cometido un error. Y ello ya comenzaba a pesar sobre mis hombros.

Me había atrevido a juzgar a Shion, cuando yo no era tan diferente de ella.

Me había entregado en bandeja de plata a un hombre que solo quería usarme por despecho.

.

.

Lo vi dormir plácidamente, deleitándome con la expresión pacifica que tenía su angelical rostro. Pase mi mano por sus cabellos, los cuales se miraban mas radiantes por ser iluminados por los rayos del sol, despidiéndome de la sensación de poder tocarlo.

\- Buenos días princesa- me sorprendí al ver que estaba despierto. Me sonrió cálidamente y tomó mi mano, depositando un dulce beso en ella.

\- Buenos días - le respondí, a lo que él me tomó por la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo y besarme profundamente en la boca. No dude en devolverle el beso.

\- Tus padres deben de estar preguntándose donde estás - dijo una vez que nos separamos, divertido, depositando otro beso fugaz en mis labios.

\- Ya los llamé. Les dije que estaría en casa en 20 minutos.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - sonaba claramente decepcionado. - Pensé que... - pasó su mano por mi espalda - ...que te quedarías más tiempo para repetir lo que hicimos anoche.

Me sonrojé ante su implicación, reincorporandome de la cama de inmediato.

\- ¿Ya estabas vestida? -Naruto se sentó sobre la cama, viéndome de pies a cabeza, recién dándose cuenta de ello. Sonando decepcionado ante ese descubrimiento.

\- Ya te lo dije... - no me atreví a verlo a los ojos. - Ya me voy... -

De inmediato se reincorporó y colocó sus boxers. Me sonrojé ante su evidente estado de desnudez. No tenía ni idea de como había podido llegar tan lejos con él sin morirme de una combustión instantánea.

\- Hinata, ¿Sucede algo? -me preguntó, un poco preocupado.

Me mordí el labio, titubeando de si podría hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Ante mi silencio, él se acercó a mi, tomándome del brazo.

\- Hinata, respondeme, ¿Que sucede? ¿Te duele algo? -sonaba lleno de aflicción ante esa última posibilidad.

Nuevamente, me limite a observarlo, sin poder decir nada. No encontraba mi voz.

\- Hinata, por favor, dime qué te pasa.

Finalmente tome el valor para hablar.

\- Lo que hicimos anoche fue un error.

Naruto soltó mi brazo, sumiendose en un estado de shock ante mi afirmación.

Me abracé a mi misma, sintiendo que me desmoronaba.

\- Y-yo no estaba lista. N-no debió de ser como fue. N-no estaba lista - y entonces me desmorone en llanto. - F-fui muy fácil.

Sentía asco. No me reconocía.

\- Estás equivocada, ambos lo queriamos. Tú no eres...

\- Si, soy fácil. Me aproveche de tu sufrimiento. Soy solo una chica que se entregó a un chico que no la ama. Me deje usar como un juguete. N-no encuentro una mejor forma de llamarme a mi misma. Fui una fácil.

\- Hinata, por favor, ya te dije que tú significas mucho para mi. Durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntos he descubierto que no es difícil amarte, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad... por favor, Hinata, tú eres la única con la que me imagino teniendo una relación.

\- Claro, después de Sakura- le dije resentida. -Hasta ayer antes de que nos vieramos le pediste una oportunidad. Supongo que estabas dispuesto a dejarme sin pensarlo dos veces si te hubiera dicho que si. Lastima que te rechazó, por eso tuviste que quedarte conmigo, ¿no? Supongo que debes de estar decepcionado por estar atrapado con alguien como yo.

Su rostro se llenó de panico.

-¡No es lo que parece!. ¡No se como lo supiste, pero...!

-Eso ya no importa-lo interrumpí. -Solo lo sé...

\- Por favor, Hinata, solo dame una oportunidad...-intentó tomarme por los hombros, pero retrocedí dos pasos para evitarlo. Se vio sorprendido ante mi acción.

\- N-no me vuelvas a tocar - noté como eso lo hirió, lo vi en su rostro - A partir de ahora solo el chico que me ame puede tocarme-mi mirada se tornó dura. -Nunca jamás permitiré que vuelvas a usarme.

Y diciendo aquello me despedí de Naruto para siempre.

O al menos esa era mi intención en esos momentos.


	13. 7 Deseos

**Mayo, 2016**

Brinque en mi cama y me lleve mis manos al pecho del susto al escuchar a alguien hablar desde la puerta. Dirigí mi vista hacia ella y lo vi ahí, con las manos en sus bolsillos y con una sonrisa sardónica, a Toneri.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? -le pregunté mientras sentía el corazón palpitar contra mi pecho, aun recomponiéndome de la sorpresa.

-¿Desde cuándo? Pues...-se frotó la barbilla-Creo que fue un poco antes de que te besarás con el capitán del equipo de Konoha, quien por cierto...tiene novia, una muy bonita cabe mencionarse.

Mi corazón que antes latía desbocado, se paralizó junto a todo mi cuerpo.

Solo sentí la sangre helada recorrer mis venas.

-Si, no me cabe duda. Él tiene una novia más bonita que tú, no entiendo que hace contigo. Debe de estar loco como para engañar a una mujer tan sexy como Sakura con una niñata como tú- me vio de abajo hacia arriba -Si, loco. Realmente no se me ocurre que puede ver en ti.

-T-Toneri, l-lo que viste n-no...

-¿No es lo que parece?-dijo con incredúlidsd y luego estalló en carcajadas-Honestamente, ¿usarás esa vieja excusa?.

Quise llorar de frustración. ¿Porque tenia que pasar eso? ¿Porque cuando queria dejar todo atras alguien como Toneri descubria mi sucio secreto?

Era evidente que no dudaría dos veces en contarselo a todos. Estaba perdida. Era el fin para mi. Mis amigos me odiarian y mis padres estarian sumamente decepcionados.

Era el fin de la dulce e inocente Hinata.

-Sabes, a esto si le llamo suerte. Estuve pensando todo el tiempo que estuviste inconciente, incluso mientras te desvestia, sobre como hacerte pagar por tratarme como lo hiciste esta tarde. Pero bueno, supongo que la respuesta me cayo del cielo. ¿Se le podría llamar karma instantaneo?

¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿D-desvestirme?-me tape más con la sabana del hospital, sintiendome ultrajada.

-Sip, como tu medico era mi deber revisar de que no salieras herida, despues de todo te caiste fuertemente al desmayarte-hablaba con una inocencia fingida.

¿Médico?

Fue entonces en que reparé en la gabacha que él estaba usando. ¡¿Era doctor?!

-Si, si te lo preguntas, efectivamente soy un doctor, pero no cualquier doctor niña, soy residente de cardiología, director y dueño de este hospital. Todo un pequeño obsequio de graduación de mis padres-respondió a mis dudas con sorna.

-¿S-si tu eres el director, p-porque no le pediste a alguien más atenderme?-le cuestione totalmente abochornada y molesta.

-No hubiera sido divertido-rió, gozando de mi sufrimiento-Agradecéme de que tuviste el honor de ser atendida por el director, usualmente solo trabajo los lunes pero hice una excepción por ti-No me sorprendía, era un millonario que no necesitaba trabajar y gastaba todo su tiempo jugando futbol. De hecho me parecia increible que inclusive se hubiese tomado la molestia de estudiar-Y si te preocupa la parte en que te vi desnuda, creeme, no había nada que ver, casi me pregunte de si debía de hacerte un traslado a pediatría.

Ese chico...

Pero entonces quería cerciorarme de algo. Trague saliva, tomando el traje de paciente del cuello y asomandome a traves de el, temiendo estar totalmente desnuda.

Fue un alivio ver que conservaba la ropa interior.

Pero...

¡Que el me viera en ropa interior era lo de menos! ¡Tenía un problema aún más grande!

Entonces mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Podía ver como Toneri hablaba pero ya no escuchaba nada, comencé a sentirme mareada. A ese paso no dudaba de que volvería a desmayarme.

Solo imaginaba el sin numero de escenarios que podrian presentarse en cuanto mi secreto saliese a luz. Al final, ninguno de ellos eran finales felices.

No habia forma de hacerlo mejor. No habia forma de hacer el impacto mas sutil. Todos me odiarian.

Oh. Si. Habia una forma.

-¿Toneri te puedo pedir un favor?

Eso pareció sorprenderlo, provocando que se callase. Probablemente lo descolocaba verme tan tranquila, quizas pensaba que me pondria de rodillas o que al menos le montaria una escenita. Pero si pensaba asi estaba equivocado. Conocia mi lugar, sabia que me tendria bien merecido que me desenmascarara frente a todos. Solo asi tendria mi pequeña dosis de justicia.

-En esta situacion, ¿te sientes con el derecho de Pedirme un favor?. Si que que tienes valentia.

-Se que no hay nada en este punto que te detenga, pero al menos quisiera intentar pedirte que... -me mordi el labio. - Que me permitas ser quien lo rebele. Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer por mis padres es ser quien les de las malas noticias. Es lo justo.

En primera instancia vi como sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, pero pronto su ceño se frunció.

-¿Qué? , ¿Hablas en serio?. ¿No pelearás? ¿No te arrodillarás hasta que prometa mi silencio?-Supongo que herí su ego.

-Eso no cambiaría las cosas, ¿O me equivocó?-alcé una ceja y me cruze de brazos.

-No, pero...¿Eres así de aburrida? Esto no me parece divertido para nada-se frotó el puente de la nariz, extrañamente pensativo-Nada divertido-Ahora parecia hablar consigo mismo. No me cabía duda, ese chico era bien raro. -Tengo una idea-pude notar como un brillo se instalaba en sus ojos.

Eso no me olía a nada bueno.

-No contare tu secreto bajo una condición. ¿Estas dispuesta a aceptarlo?

-Depende...-no confiaba para nada en ese chico, más aun cuando dio dos pasos hacia mi y me tomó de los hombros, inclinandose para estar a la altura de mis ojos.

-¿Que te parecería darme un beso?

De inmediato lo empujé lejos de mi. Ofendida.

-¡E-estas loco! ¡P-primero muerta!-logré gritarle mientras mi rostro ardía de bochorno.

-Oh, claro, disculpa, probablemente solo te gusta besarte con chicos con novia. Debi saberlo.

-No tengo porque tolerar tus ofensas. Si solo quieres molestarme, porque mejor no solo vas y le cuentas a todos.

-No soy tan malo, ardillita-por primera vez en mi vida ese apodo me sono ofensivo-Si no quieres besarme, por ahora -hizó mucho enfasis a esa ultima frase- puedo proponerte algo mejor. Los besos pueden ser el último deseo, no importa el orden.

¿Deseo? No entendía el contexto de lo que hablaba.

Aunque por la amplia sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro, eso no me intuia algo necesariamente bueno.

-¿Q-que propones?

-Concedeme 7 deseos mi pequeña genio. Ven a mi casa mañana temprano y te explicaré el primer deseo. Como tu medico, por hoy ya estas dada de alta.

Y así comenzó mi martirio.

.

.

Y entonces ahi me encontraba, vestida de una forma que jamás imagine.

Ví mi reflejo en el espejo, avergonzada con lo bajo que habia caido.

-El atuendo te sienta muy bien-se acercó Toneri, detras de mi, viendome atraves del espejo como vestia la ropa de ama de llaves -Aunque creo que esta un poco largo.

Entonces, para mi mayor sorpresa, tomó el borde de mi falda y la inspeccionó con total descaró.

Pegué un grito del susto, alejandome de inmediato de él lo mas que pude en esa pequeña habitación de las damas de servicio con el rostro totalmente colorado, entre una mezda de verguenza e indignacion.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó con falsa inocencia. -No muerdo sabes, claro, a menos que tu me lo pidas-al final de dicha oración sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

Si no fuera por su odiosa personalidad, podria decir que se miraba atractivo. Pero bueno, para mi una pesima personalidad era capaz de opacar por completo al rostro mas hermoso inclusive.

-S-solo dejame comenzar para ya irme. ¿Solo es limpiar tu casa, no?-le dije ya comenzando a sentirme ofuscada.

-Exactamente-se dirigió hacia la puerta, girandose a mi por última vez antes de salir:- Dos veces por semana hasta que yo decida.

Si las miradas mataran, Toneri seguramente ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

¿En que momento había cruzado mi camino con un desquiciado como él?

Oh si, lo recordaba. ¡Por trabajar con su perezoso primo en la tesis?

Y hablando de la tesis...me deje caer sobre la cama con frustración. Quería llorar. Ya había perdido toda la mañana esperando a que Toneri bajará de su habitación. Ese chico era tan vanidoso que quién sabe que clase de rituales matutinos hacia para demorarse tanto en embellecerse. ¿Que acaso no se suponía que los chicos solo se bañaban y ya?

En fin, no tenía tiempo que perder psicoanalizando la mente de un niño rico. Debía de apresurarme si quería ir a a la biblioteca a avanzar un poco en mi trabajo.

Me reincorporé con pocas ganas de la cama y tome la escoba que me había entregado Toneri.

Suspiré. No era adinearada, pero mis padres se habían asegurado de que viviese lo suficientemente comoda como para nunca usar una escoba. Tendría que descubrirlo ese día.

Sin perder más tiempo me aventuré a sacudir el polvo de el piso y los muebles. La triste historia empeoraba cuando se tomaba en cuenta que la casa tenía tres pisos y cada uno era tan amplio como una cancha de futbol.

Evidentemente esa casa no podía ser limpiada por una sola persona.

Evidentemente sería más rápido con una aspiradora.

Evidentemente los padres de Toneri tenían en planilla a quizás 15 empleados en la casa y más de una aspiradora.

Evidentemente Toneri quería hacerme pagar por mi "ofensa" lo más que podía.

Pero no me dejaría fastidiar. Él quería verme sucumbir de frustración, y casi que lo conseguía, pero él no contaba con que era una Hyuga, y los Hyuga eramos famosos por nuestra interminable paciencia.

.

.

.

Ya casi terminaba, solo me faltaba la habitación de Toneri, pero tristemente al ver mi reloj de mano confirme mi mayor temor, eran las 4pm, lo que quería decir que la biblioteca estaría cerrada en una hora.

Suspiré, abatida.

-Hola, ¿Hinata?, ¿O asi es como creo que te llamas?-me habló una joven de cabello dorado recogido en dos moñas. -Me llamo Temari, también trabajo aquí-se presentó a lo que tomé su mano y le di un apretón como saludo.

-Hinata Hyuga-me presenté-N-no trabajo aqui, bueno, s-solo dos veces por semana-me expliqué.

-Si, ya conozco las reglas del joven amo. No eres la primera-eso llamó mi atención, ¿No era la primera que formaba parte del ridiculo juego de limpiar su casa?-¿Quieres tomar una taza de té? Sabes, hasta una ama de llaves tiene derecho a tomar un descanso, ¡ni siquiera almorzaste!

Bueno, no me sentía con la suficiente confianza de tomar cosas de la cocina de Toneri, tenía mucho más orgullo del que parecía. Los errores del pasado probablemente habían comenzado a hacerme cambiar.

Pero...

-U-un poco de té no estaría mal-no es como si ahora estuviese apresurada por terminar, ya ir a la biblioteca no era siquiera una posibilidad.

Entonces Temari me guió a la cocina y colocó una tetera con agua en la estufa.

-¿Que tipo de té prefieres?

-N-no importa, cualquiera estaría bien-le dije apenada mientras tomaba asiento en una banquillo que estaba en la amplia cocina.

-¡No seas timida y escoge del que quieras!-entonces me paso una fina caja dorada. -Aqui creo que ahi mas que suficiente de donde escoger.

Le quite la tapa a la cajs y me encontre con quizas mas de 20 variedades de té. No debía de asombrarme, era evidente que no estaba en la casa de cualquiera.

-M-me quedaré con el té de chai-tomé la pequeña bolsita y se la pasé.

-¡Lo que ordenes!-tomó la bolsita con entusiasmo y la introdujó en una fina taza de porcelana donde dejo caer agua caliente. -Ahora solo tenemos que esperar 3 minutos. Para mientras puedes comenzar a destensarte y actuar a como lo harías en tu casa. Se que soy una completa extraña, pero no me gusta que me hablen como si yo mordiera, ¿Sabes?, me haces sentir mal-esa chica no tenía filtros para hablar, era capaz de pedirme que me relajara pero hacerme sentir mas tensa.

Se miraba que era de buenas intenciones, pero la naturaleza de mi caracter me hacia tartamudear con las personas que recién conocía. Eran cosas que simplemente no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

-L-lo siento si te hice sentir mal-me disculpe, apenada de haberla ofendido con mis viejas manías.

-No te disculpes, y hablame un poco de ti mientras te tomas el té-sacó la bolsita de té de la taza y me la pasó-Dime, ¿De donde vienes? No te miras tan petulante como las otras?

¿Otras?

No pude evitar sentir curiosidad.

-Vengo del sector de la hoja.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres una chica de clase media!-tanta sorpresa en su semblante solo aumento aun mas mi curiosidad.

-¿Las otras chicas eran distintas?-me atreví a preguntar mientras probaba un sorbo del té.

-Bueno, si. Usualmente herederas de grandes compañias que querían ser la novia del amo. Limpiar su casa era como el rito de iniciación. Luego, si cumplian los 6 deseos restantes antes de ceder a sus encantos podían ganarse el titulo de su novia oficial porque así demostrarían supuestamente de que no eran chicas fáciles y bla bla bla. Pero...-rió fuertemente-Ninguna llegaba al segundo deseo.

-¿Ceder a sus encantos? N-no entiendo-fruncí el ceño, confundida.

Entonces Temari rompió en carcajadas.

-Me refiero a terminar en su cama, ¿Ahora si entiendes a que me refiero?-consiguió articular entre risas. -¿No sabías en que te estabas metiendo y aceptaste participar en su juego? Eres tan inocente.

Los colores subieron a mis mejillas ante su implicasión. Me quede sin voz. No podía creer que Toneri siquiera pensará que yo...

-¡É-él no me gusta!-me apresuré a aclarar antes de que se llevará la impresión equivocada-No estoy aquí porque quiera ser su novia o algo parecido, s-solo estoy saldando una deuda-"muy cara", pensé.

Al decir esto pareció que una luz se había encendido en los ojos de Temari.

-Ya me parecía extraño que hubiese traído a alguien de , no te ofendas, de clase inferior, apuesto a que le molesto que no cayeras a sus pies de inmediato y quiere demostrarte que su encanto es infalible. ¡Estoy segura de que eso es!

¿Sería cierto?

Ese era el objetivo de todo esto. ¿Que le rogará a Toneri salir conmigo?

Solo pensarlo me revolvia el estomago.

-Puede que ahora estes segura de que no te guste. Pero ten mucho cuidado Hinata, el amo es un mujeriego con mucha experiencia. Te sugiero que no te enamores de él porque podrías salir muy lastimada-me pareció un buen detalle de su parte dicha advertencia. Pero no era necesaria, Toneri ni siquiera me agradaba, que me gustara era impensable.

Mi gustar no se basaba en el exterior, sino en el interior, y Toneri estaba claramente podrido por dentro. Hasta cierto punto sentía pena por él.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no tengo intención de enamorarme. Por el momento estoy enfocada en mis estudios- "y en recoger los pedazos de mi corazón que sobrevivieron a aquella insana primera y probablemente última relación " pensé para mis adentros.

-Me gusta tu determinación, pero todas terminan de rodillas rogandole que las ame. Toneri siempre gana en los juegos que se propone.

-P-pero, ¿P-porque él se toma toda la molestia de meterlas en ese juego y simplemente no las rechaza si no le gustan?

-Supongo que el amo siempre ha sido sádico, probablemente le gusta burlarse de la obsesión que algunas feminas tienen con él al hacerles creer que tienen una oportunidad. Él nunca ha tenido ni la más minima intención de sentar cabeza. De hecho la unica novia que le he conocido fue la chica que le gustaba a su enemigo, y bueno, fue evidente que salió con ella solo para pasarle cuentas.

Como si no fuese posible, comenzaba a sentir mas repudio hacia el primo de Shikamaru, realmente era un tipo detestable.

-No cabe duda de que es un sádico-ahora hablé yo, con tanta ira que Temari me observó con sorpresa-Debe de disfrutar ver a chicas de gran status rebajarse solo para salir con él, supongo que así alimenta su ego-sentí mi rostro humedecerse de indignación, era tan sensible a esos temas-Ahora va tras las chicas de clase inferior, queriendo reinventarse asimismo. É-él es solo un vil cobarde que se esconde en...¡auch!-no pude terminar de hablar pues sentir un leve golpe en mis costillas, había sido ocasionado por el codo de una señora mayor que me observaba con el ceño fruncido

-No es propio de una sirvienta cuchichear de su patrón-me reprendió-Eso también va para ti Temari.

-¡L-lo siento señora!-se disculpó, haciendole una reverencia.

-Nunca aprendes la lección-negó con la cabeza-Y tú, nueva-me señalo-Ve y termina con tu trabajo.

No lo pensé dos veces en obedecer esa orden. Quería salir lo más rápido que pudiese de ese lugar.

.

.

.

La habitación de Toneri era simplemente de otro mundo. Tan amplia y llena de excentricidades que temía perderme. No sabía ni siquiera por donde comenzar. Pero ya sabiendo que estaba a un paso de mi libertad me esmere en terminar lo mas rapido posible.

Quizás llevaría 30 minutos en la tarea cuando no pude evitar divagar en mi mente. No pude evitar pensar en él, tratando de recordar un momento de paz durante toda nuestra relación que me reafirmará de que todo había válido la pena. Inclusive el ser humillada de esa forma por un chico como Toneri con tal de resguardar nuestro oscuro pasado.

Aunque eso ya no importaba.

Ese era el castigo que me merecia por querer tomar algo que no me pertenecia.

No me cabia duda de que era una pecadora por querer tener un pedazo de ese prohibido amor.

¿Pero como pude no haber sucumbido? Todo en él me llamaba.

La forma en que la comisura de sus labios se erguía con seguridad y calidez, la forma en que decía mi nombre cuando estaba preocupado por mi, la forma en que veía mi alma con esos profundos ojos azules.

Todo en él me llamaba a pecar...

Me di un golpe mental. Debía de dejar de pensar en él y concentrarme en terminar mi labor para poder irme. Era un caso perdido.

Finalmente, 20 minutos despúes ya estaba de vuelta en la pequeña habitación que Toneri me había asignado, aunque era innecesaria porque no pensaba nunca dormir ahi, solo de pensar en que me pudiese obligar con uno de sus famosos deseos me erizaba la piel de horror.

Pero, ¿Que tan lejos podría llegar con tal de preservar mi secreto?

Decidí que si las cosas se salían de control, simplemente renunciaría a su juego y me abstendría las consecuencias.

Pero por lo pronto, solo deseaba huir de esa mansión e ir a dormir a la comodidad de mi segura casa.

Tomé mi bolso para sacar mi ropa y pude divisar la pantalla de mi telefono encendida. Lo tomé y noté que estaba recibiendo una llamada. Tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para no dejar caer el telefono.

Era Naruto.

Solo eso me hizó perder los nervios. ¿Para que se tomaría la molestia? Ni siquiera se había dignado a mandarme un mensaje desde que Sakura nos pusó en nuestro lugar al salir a luz nuestro idilio. ¿Porque lo hacía ahora, cuando le había dejado en claro de que lo quería fuera de mi vida?

Haciendo uso de mi recién descubierto auto-control corté la llamada, ocasionando que pudiese ver que esa había sido la llamada número 15 en todo el día. ¿Que le urgía tanto?

¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Estaría enfermo o herido?

Debía de llamarlo. Mi impulsivo e incondicional amor por él me lo ordenaba.

Estaba tan concentrada en llamar a Naruto que no me percaté de cuando Toneri ingresó a la habitación. Cuando fui conciente, ya unos fuertes brazos se habían enredado alrededor de mi cintura y estaba con la espalda sobre la cama, ese chico sobre mi, su rostro a centimetros del mio y mi telefono con la batería de fuera, inerte en el suelo.

Quisé gritar, pero Toneri, encima de mi, me tapó la boca.

-No te asustes, no queremos asustar a los vecinos , ¿o si?-sonrió, disfrutando de mi sufrimiento-¿Acaso pensabas irte sin despedirte? ¿No me darás mi merecido recibimiento luego de una ardua práctica de futbol? ¿Que dices, mi pequeña conejita?-"ardillita", quise corregirlo, pues ese nuevo apodo me causaba naúseas. -¿No te parece que todo este escenario es sexy? Tu, mi sirvienta, y yo, tu amo, ¿cliché no?

-¡A-alejate de mi!-traté de empujarlo, pero él era mas fuerte que yo. Me mordí el labio de la frustración.

Grave error.

-Te aconsejo que no hagas eso. No puedo pensar con claridad si lo haces-acarició con su pulgar mi labio inferior.

Ese chico si que era como los rumores decian. Era un mujeriego empedernido.

¡Ha! Pero estaba tan equivocado si creia que caeria en sus tontos juegos de "seducción", yo no era ese tipo de chica. Hasta hacia ese momento solo habia tenido intimidad con el chico que amaba y no planeaba cambiar eso jamás.

-Te lo pediré una vez más, alejate de mi-si no lo hacía estaba preparada para usar si fuese posible la violencia, algo que en mis 21 años de vida nunca había necesitado.

-¿Porque eres tan dificil Hinata?

-No me gustas, para nada.

-Tu tampoco me gustas. Pero bueno, supongo que si eres una mujer, podemos divertirnos un rato. Por lo tensa que noté que fue tu conversación con Naruto puedo intuir que no te ha tratado muy bien últimamente en favor a su novia. Yo, en cambio, puedo hacerte sentir especial si lo deseas.

Acarició mi costado y sentí nauseas ante tal contacto.

Levanté una pierna, apuntó de golpearlo, pero...

\- ¡¿Que crees que haces Toneri?!-gritó una señora escandalizada al vernos en esa posición.

-Nada especial Mamá, solo estaba divertiendome con mi nueva novia.

-¡¿Novia?! -exclamó la señora de evidente alta alcurnia.

Con tantas interrogantes en mi rostro, Toneri aprovechó que su madre estaba en shock para confirmar mis sospechas:

-Ese es el segundo deseo, Hi-na-ta.

Quise morir. Como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar.


	14. El Soltero más Codiciado

**|Mayo, 2016|**

Lo vi ahí, ignorándome tajantemente, no molestándose en disimular pues esa era precisamente su intención. Recordarme que nuestra relación estaba rota, quizás por siempre.

Quería castigarme. Cada vez que topábamos nuestro camino quería castigarme, y...siempre lo conseguía.

No habían peleas más duras, más dolorosas que las que se dan en silencio. Sin discusiones, sin palabras...

Un silencio con más significado que miles de palabras.

Lo extrañaba, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si se trataba de mi hermano?

Quién pesar de lidiar con sus propias y grandes dificultades se preocupaba por mí. Aquel chico que perdió su tiempo y paciencia con alguien tan testaruda y tonta como yo. Si tan solo no hubiese estado tan cegada, si lo hubiese escuchado y no pasase por encima de él todo sería distinto.

Muy, muy distinto.

Mucho mejor.

\- ¿Quieres café? -le pregunté, sabiendo de antemano que no tendría una respuesta, pero bueno, supongo que era parte de mi personalidad ser persistente. Tan persistente que inclusive me había involucrado con el novio de mi mejor amiga. Si, muy persistente.

Sasuke, sin mucha delicadeza tomó la jarra de café de mis manos y se sirvió así mismo.

Era por tratos como esos que trataba a toda costa no visitar a mi familia y prefería quedarme en la comodidad del cuarto que rentaba cerca de la universidad. Si, sabía que era cobarde de mi parte.

Había decidido mudarme hacia casi dos años, mi padre lo aprobó de inmediato, pensando que estaba madurando y me convertía en la hija independiente que siempre deseó. Finalmente dejando atrás la imagen de hija mimada y trabajando por mi propia cuenta como niñera a domicilio ocasional. El dinero no era mucho, pero lo suficiente para pagar la renta, luz y agua de ese pequeño cuarto.

Era tan diminuto que solo cabía una pequeña cama individual, una estufa de gas y un mini refrigerador. Naruto solía remarcar mucho ello cada vez que pasaba la noche ahí, alegando con diversión que ese cuarto parecía haber sido diseñado para alguien tan pequeña como yo. Y no le refutaba ello. Mi cama era tan pequeña que sus largas piernas salían de ella y ni hablar del baño, solo se podía dar quizás dos pasos a lo mucho por lo estrecho que era. Podría ser la peor pesadilla de un claustrofóbico. Como no había comedor, teníamos que comer sentados en mi cama o en el suelo sobre un pequeño taburete.

Pero todas esas incomodidades no quitaban el hecho de que ese había sido nuestro pequeño escondite. Nuestro lugar preferido para escapar del mundo y pretender que solo éramos nosotros dos contra todo. En ese confinado espacio ambos abrimos nuestra alma, o al menos yo lo hice. Ahí pasamos numerosas mañanas, tardes y noches relatando el uno al otro nuestro día a día, nuestros miedos y sueños; experimentando en mi cocina nuevas recetas que quizás salían bien o terminaban tan mal que teníamos que ordenar comida a domicilio. A veces reíamos, llorábamos o nos frustrábamos con alguna serie o película que veíamos en la televisión o solo pasábamos carcajeándonos con memes y las ocurrencias de Naruto. En ocasiones solo nos limitábamos a compartir miradas llenas de complicidad en silencio que nos llevaba a besarnos prolongadamente o a terminar haciendo el amor entre las sabanas de esa diminuta pero cálida cama.

Ese había sido mi mundo perfecto. Uno donde Sakura no estaba entre ambos.

Pero ahora, mi escape era todo lo opuesto. Solo pasar una noche más en esa habitación me recordaba a él. Todo en ese lugar estaba marcado por su presencia. Inclusive aún podía percibir su olor, y eso me mataba. La cama que antes era cálida ahora era tan gélida como el hielo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Esos eran pensamientos peligrosos. Solo ocasionaban que la reciente herida se reabriera.

Por eso había decidido regresar a casa de mis padres por un tiempo indefinido, por lo menos hasta que pudiera superar a Naruto. Ellos no me cuestionaron, puesto que luego de terminar en el hospital por estrés severo ellos fueron quienes prácticamente me rogaron que volviera a casa. No les refuté, pues la idea ya la había considerado.

Aunque, de vuelta en casa nuevamente tendría que lidiar con la frialdad de mi hermano..., pero bueno, supongo que era un precio justo que debía de pagar si quería redimirme.

Era curioso como todas mis malas acciones se me estaban devolviendo una a una.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes hija mía? -me cuestionó mi madre, mientras le colocaba un omelet sobre su plato, uno que decía "Feliz día de las Madres" improvisadamente con salsa de tomate. Sentí que el estómago se me revolvió ante la imagen, pero puse mi mejor rostro para no preocupar a mi madre en su día.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien, llena de energía-le mentí mientras me servia a mi misma, tomaba un tenedor y comenzaba a comer con falso entusiasmo. -Hoy es tu día, no permitiré que te estreses. Ya de por si no pude prepararte nada especial.

.-vi nuevamente a mi omelet, decepcionada conmigo misma.

-No te molestes hija, estuviste en el hospital, no te exigiria nunca nada. Solo me basta que desayunes conmigo, eso es para mi el mejor regalo.

Sus palabras me llenaron de calidez. Oh...cuanto extrañaba a mi madre.

\- Antes de que nos ponganos sentimentales, dejame preguntarte ¿Irás a la biblioteca?

-Sí, debo de avanzar en mi proyecto-sorbí un poco de café. Solo esperaba que a Toneri no se le ocurriese nada para ese día, ya había limpiado su casa el día anterior. Teóricamente tenía el día libre.

Me lo merecía, mas luego de soportar la gélida mirada de su madre la noche anterior, quién me invitó a cenar pero no paró de hacer preguntas sobre mi familia y estatus económico, no molestándose en ocultar sus muecas de desagrado y lanzando una que otra ofensa indirectamente.

Realmente madre e hijo eran tal para cual. Cortados con el mismo molde.

\- ¿Cómo te estas llevando con tu compañero de proyecto? ¿Te está ayudando?

-S-sí, él ha traído ideas claves que creo que nos harán sacar un diez-mentí para evitar una discusión con mi madre. Aun recordaba cuando en la secundaria me reprendía por apuntar a mis compañeros de clases en los trabajos aun cuando yo los hacia sola.

\- ¿Uh, si? -dijo con gran interés-Shikamaru debe de ser muy inteligente, ¿Porque no lo invitas a cenar un día? Me gustaría conocerlo.

-Madre...-dije reprobatoriamente. Conocía sus intenciones.

\- ¡¿Que?!, ¿Acaso una madre no puede preocuparse por la vida sentimental de su hija? -dijo, ya sabiendo que había descubierto sus intenciones. -Sabes lo mucho que quiero un yerno. Ya tienes 21 años, es momento de que comiences a salir con chicos.

Suspiré. Si tan solo supiese...uh no pensaría que salir con chicos era la solución a mis males. Precisamente estaba en problemas por uno. La vida era irónica.

-Todo a su tiempo madre, ya te lo he dicho, aún no he encontrado al indicado-repetí esa vieja mentira que siempre guardaba tras mi manga. Solo así lograba calmar la ansiedad de mi madre. La pobre debía de pensar que este paso nunca sería abuela.

-Solo espero que sea pronto-murmuró, algo frustrada.

-Pues esperará mucho madre-habló Sasuke por primera vez en toda la mañana- Pasaran mil años antes de que algun chico toque a tu puerta anunciando ser el novio de Hinata. A mi hermana le gustan los amores imposibles-dijo con sarcasmo, queriendo dar justo en la herida.

-Por favor...-le pedí, rezando para que la indiscreción de mi hermano terminará.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo que no era cierto?

Iba a añadir algo más, pero un par de golpes a la puerta me detuvieron.

-Yo atiendo-anunció mi madre, dejándome sola con Sasuke en un silencio evidentemente tenso.

-Eres muy buena mintiéndole a nuestra madre. Espero que eso al menos te haga sentir mejor contigo misma-dijo, resentido. Haciéndome sentir más pésima de lo que ya me sentía.

-Sasuke, por favor...

Quería decir algo, pero tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

Pronto escuche los tacones de mi madre acercarse rápidamente hacia el comedor.

-Hinata, tú amigo Toneri vino a buscarte-anunció con evidente emoción, dándome el susto de mi vida.

¿Toneri estaba ahí?

Lo confirmé con mis ojos. Ahí, en mi cocina estaba él, galante con su ropa de marca.

-Señora Hyuga, no soy amigo de Hinata-por fin una verdad salía de su boca-Permítame presentarme correctamente, soy el novio de Hinata.

De inmediato escuché como algo se quebraba contra el suelo. Había sido Sasuke, quién había dejado caer su taza de café de la impresión.

-¿Sorprendido cuñado? ¿Aún me recuerdas?-lo saludó Toneri. -Solíamos competir por todo el asunto de que nuestros equipos eran enemigos, pero ahora todo es distinto, podemos ser amigos sin rencores. Despues de todo seremos familia, ¿No?-propusó con un amplia sonrisa, extendiendo su mano frente a mi hermano.

Este solo se limitó a observarla con una ceja arqueada.

-Claro que te recuerdo. Tipos como tú suelen aparecer en mis peores pesadillas de vez en cuando.

-¿Del tipo de pesadillas donde esos tipos salen con tu hermana?-Wow, Toneri si que no tenía filtros.

Sasuke solo hizó una mueca.

-Algo parecido. Aunque déjame decirte que lo que haga o deje de hacer mi hermana no me interesa. Desde hace mucho tiempo me hice la idea de que aconsejarla era una perdida de tiempo y que terminaría con un tipo como tú, despúes de todo eres totalmente su estilo. Solo que...wow, Hinata, esta vez te superaste a ti misma. Pasaste de estar con la basura a estar con la mierda. Aunque realmente no se que es peor.

Eso me dolió. Era obvio que estaba sacando a colación a Naruto. Pero él se equivocaba, Toneri no era nada parecido a Naruto. Entre ambos no había comparación alguna.

-S-sasuke, T-Toneri, él es distinto, é-el a cambiado-mentí vilmente para que mi madre no se preocupase, pues escuchaba atenta nuestra discusión. Pude ver de reojo como Toneri me cerraba un ojo, aprobando mi mentira.

Sasuke solo rió.

-Sí, claro, ha cambiado de auto.

Mi madre lo vio reprobatoriamente.

-Sasuke, ya fue suficiente-le advirtió-Si tu hermana dice que ha cambiado es porque ha cambiado. Confía en ella.

\- ¿Que confié en ella? ¿Cómo hacerlo si siempre a tenido un terrible gusto cuando se trata de hombres? Primero Naru...

-Sasuke, si vas a tratar a mi novio de esa forma, será mejor que te retires. Ya fue suficiente-Lo paré en seco antes que hablará de mas, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de advertencia. Silenciosamente rogándole que no revelase nada de mi pasado.

No podía creer que le hubiese dicho eso a mi propio hermano. Pero no podía correr riesgos. Era una cobarde. Realmente no merecía que me volviera a dirigir la palabra.

-Claro, que estúpido. Olvidaba que mi opinión siempre ha sido mierda para tus oídos.

\- ¡Sasuke!, ¡Cuida tu vocabulario! -lo regaño mi madre.

-Me retiro-colocó ambas manos sobre su silla de ruedase hizó ademan de irse, pero antes se dirigió una ultima vez a mí: -Te deseo suerte, realmente la necesitarás con tu nuevo novio.

Una vez que Sasuke salió de la cocina mi madre vio a Toneri, con un rostro totalmente avergonzado.

-Discúlpalo. Mi hijo siempre ha tenido un genio pesado.

-No se preocupe señora Hyuga, fue mi culpa. Si tan solo no tuviera un pasado tan horrible tras mis hombros nada de esto estaría pasando. Merezco el odio de Sasuke. Si yo estuviese en su lugar sentiría lo mismo.

Tanta labia... ¿De dónde la sacaba? Casi creía sus palabras.

-Aun así, tu estas tratando de cambiar y es justo que todos te demos una oportunidad. No tienes que sentirte culpable por nada-mi madre había caído.

-Claro que me siento culpable de todo esto. Hinata quería guardar nuestro noviazgo como un secreto mientras llegaba el momento indicado, pero no pude resistirme a la idea de conocer a mi suegra y vine aquí de improvisto. Soy culpable-dijo con una voz que insoportablemente lo hacía parecer un niño bien portado y arrepentido. - ¿Verdad Hina?-me dijó con una voz melosa mientras rodeaba mis hombros con su brazo, acercándome a él.

-S-si-me obligue a responder, sabiendo que no tenia escapatoria. Estaba a merced de ese loco.

-Ahora, Señora Hyuga, si no es otro inconveniente más ¿Me presta a su hermosa hija por el resto del día? -le pidió, fastidiándome con solo la idea de tener que pasar otro día más junto a él.

\- ¿Para qué sería esto? -le cuestionó mi madre tan cautelosa que si no la conociese tan bien pensaría que realmente se estaba haciendo la difícil, pero intuía que el permiso ya estaba otorgado desde mucho antes de que Toneri se lo pidiera.

-Mi familia hará un pequeño evento en honor al día de las madres y necesito a Hinata para que me ayude a escoger el regalo para mi madre-me cerró un ojo disimuladamente al decir aquello. - Después de todo, ¿Quién mejor sabe lo que le gusta a una mujer que una?

-Tienes toda la razón-mi madre le sonrió, totalmente ignorante de que estaba aprobando que ese demente secuestrase a su hija un día entero para torturarla.

-Si no es mucha molestia estaré regresándole a su hija sana y salva a la 9 pm. No tiene por qué preocuparse.

-Claro que no hijo.

¿Hijo? ¿Mi madre se atrevió?

Oh no... esta falsa relación podría hacerse más formal de lo que en mis peores pesadillas imagine.

.

.

Salí de mi casa, entrando en ese hermoso auto que Toneri ostentaba.

\- ¿Reparaste tu auto?

-Aún está en el taller. Este BMW solo lo uso en caso de emergencias-dijo con suficiencia y arrogancia.

-Supongo que tiene sentido-Pusé los ojos en blanco y me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad. Estaba furiosa y a la vez indignada. No podía creer que hubiese tratado a Sasuke como lo hice por culpa de alguien como,Toneri. Quería llorar, pero ni siquiera tenía tiempo para ello.

-Claro que lo tiene princesa.

Fruncí los labios, odiando que me llamase así.

-No me llames así.

-Ah si, claro, ¿Te suena más acorde a ti: plebeya?

-H-has lo que quieras-suspiré, rendida.

Luego ni él ni yo añadió una palabra más. Sumiéndonos en un silencio no necesariamente incomodo hasta que Toneri encendió su radio y comenzó a sonar el programa de los 50 Hits más sonados del momento.

Lo observé de reojo desde mi asiento, viendo como tarareaba una pegajosa canción de Drake que se reproducía. Examinando lo extraño que era. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta despreocupación? Parecía como si no le temiese a nada ni a nadie. Tanta seguridad de sí mismo era algo que jamás había visto. Era todo lo opuesto a mí, hasta cierto punto podría admirarlo, de no ser por lo bajo y cobarde de sus acciones.

\- ¿Disfrutando del paisaje?-me preguntó, atrapándome observándolo fijamente.

-Te equivocas, solo trataba de comprender de qué planeta vienes.

-Pues vengo de uno muy lejos del tuyo, uno que solo los dioses habitan. ¿Sabías que personas como yo estamos en peligro de extinción?

Claro, solo él podía sacarle ventaja a cualquiera de mis vagos intentos por ofenderlo. Pero claro, yo también podía jugar ese juego.

-De hecho había suponido que tu especie se había extinguido hace millones de años junto a los dinosaurios.

Toneri solo rió.

-Wow, lo admitiré, esa estuvo buena plebeya.

Yo también lo encontre divertido, así que también reí un poco.

En ese momento mi celular sonó y al ver quién llamaba mi risa cesó. Era Naruto nuevamente, asi que de inmediato corté la llamada. Vi de reojo como Toneri me veía con curiosidad.

Carraspeé, queriendo distraer su atención. No quería hablar de Naruto.

Así que antes de que comenzará a hacer preguntas, hable primero:

-Toneri, solo por curiosidad. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con todo esto? ¿Por qué quieres que pretenda ser tu novia?

Cumplí con mi cometido, pues Toneri se tornó pensativo.

-Buena pregunta plebeya-me pinchó la punta de la nariz y de inmediato detuvó un tanto bruscamente el auto junto a la autopista.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes?

-Por qué no puedo conducir si vas a estar haciendo muchas preguntas. Te lo explicaré porque comienzas a agradarme y no quiero verte impaciente. Veras...-sonrió maliciosamente-Como sabrás, hoy es el día de las madres.

Mi ceño se frunció, llena de confusión.

\- ¿Acaso no te lo dije hoy en tu casa? Como buen hijo que soy, quiero darle a mi madre el mejor regalo de todos. ¿Y que mejor que una novia?. No sabes cuánto me insistió en que tuviera una-rió.

Mi ceño se frunció aún más. Una acción tan noble de alguien como Toneri me parecía extraña.

-No creo que eso sea todo. ¿D-desde cuando eres tan buen hijo?

Me tomé mi tiempo indagando en internet y encontré muchas cosas interesantes sobre el heredero más cotizado de Konoha, entre ellas que Toneri no era precisamente un hijo ejemplar, siempre metiendo en problemas a su madre al formar parte de las portadas de revistas por las razones menos apropiadas. Fiestas, alcohol y muchas, muchas mujeres.

-Desde siempre princesa, es solo que no lo notas-suspiró, con fingida aflicción.

-Supongamos que te creo, ¿Por qué conmigo? Tú debes de conocer a miles de chicas más...

-Shhh-selló mis labios con su dedo índice. -Estaba por decírtelo, no seas impaciente y déjame terminar antes de preguntar-negó con la cabeza. -Mi madre quiere comprometerme con la hija de uno de sus amigos, una muy rica, por cierto, tanto como yo. Pero, evidentemente yo no estoy listo para sentar cabeza, ¿O lo parece?

Negué con la cabeza.

Pronto algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Ya comenzaba a entender hacia donde iba el plan de Toneri. ¡Debía de estar loco!

-Correcto-pareció leer mi mente-. Quiero fastidiar a mi madre para que deje de meterse en mi vida. ¿Y qué mejor forma que fastidiarla contigo?

\- ¿Por qué conmigo precisamente?

Me vio reprobatoriamente, como remarcándome que no notaba lo evidente.

-Eres evidentemente hueca, pobre y nada atractiva, su peor pesadilla. Eres todo lo opuesto al modelo que mi madre tiene sobre la perfecta candidata a su nuera.

Claro que me sentí ofendida. Aunque no tenía con los ánimos suficientes como para detenerme en esas ofensas. Ya me había acostumbrado a esos tratos por parte de Toneri.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu brillante idea? ¿Qué pretendamos ser novios y después qué? No seré tu "novia" por siempre, tu madre querrá que te cases con tu prometida eventualmente, este tipo de rabietas no te ayudaran, ¿Porque simplemente no le dices que no y punto final? Nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo que no quieres-Solo me observó en silencio por un par de minutos. En los cuales yo solo me ponía más roja a cada segundo que pasaba, irritada por ese chico.

-Humm...-luego de un buen rato dijo-Porque no sería divertido-y estalló en carcajadas. ¡Ese chico...!

-Hablo en serio.

-No seas aburrida.

-No soy aburrida, tú eres infantil.

\- ¿Me consideras infantil? -entrecerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al mio más de lo permitido, invadiendo mi espacio personal.

-S-si, totalmente-retrocedí un par de centímetros, pero él se inclinó aún más, acorralándome contra la puerta del auto, extendiendo sus manos para sostener firmemente mis hombros.

Me vio fijamente a los ojos y yo solo temblé, totalmente rechazando tanta cercanía.

-Créeme Hinata, soy todo un hombre y puedo demostrártelo aquí y ahora en este auto. Solo di la palabra mágica y soy todo tuyo-susurró en voz baja y grave, sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

\- ¡A-acepto s-seguir con el juego de ser tu falsa novia!, ¡P-pero s-solo si dejas de acercarte tanto a mí! -le advertí totalmente abochornada, con la mano en mi palpitante pecho, tratando de establecer distancia entre ambos. Me intimidaba estar sola en ese confinado espacio con él, ese chico no me daba la confianza suficiente, más aún con esos acercamientos indecorosos.

\- ¿Ya lo ves? Yo no soy infantil, tu eres simplemente aburrida-se burló, ensanchando más su sonrisa cuando notó que me intimidaba. Tomé aire, tratando de no dejarme en evidencia. -Solo relájate...-con horror vi cómo se inclinaba aun más hacia mí.

El sonido de mi celular me salvó, pues aproveché esa pequeña distracción para alejarlo de mí.

-No te acerques de nuevo a mí-le advertí mientras sacaba mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

\- ¿Quién te llama tanto? -intentó tomar mi teléfono, pero fui más rápida y corté la llamada. - ¿Porque tanto recelo? ¿Acaso...? -pronto su rostro se iluminó-Ahh, ya sé de quién se trata, ¿Tú amor imposible?-rodó los ojos-¿Cuanto tiempo más permitirás que ese idiota te manipule y mantenga a su merced? Admito que no soy un angel con las chicas, pero ese noviecillo tuyo se lleva la corona. Tú hermano tiene razón, tienes un pesimo gusto de hombres.

\- No sabes de lo que hablas, asi que...-en ese instante mi teléfono volvió a sonar, y Toneri, aprovechándose de mi confusión, me quitó el teléfono de las manos. -¡Espera...!-intente detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde, con horror vi cómo le dio aceptar a la llamada.

-Hola Naruto. Si nos disculpas Hinata no tiene tiempo para ti, ahora está muy ocupada conmigo, llámala más tarde-y cortó la llamada, dejándome boca abierta y muy molesta. Pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo de procesar su arrebató pues en cuanto tiró mi teléfono a la parte trasera del auto, me tomó nuevamente de los hombros y me besó sin previo aviso.

Intenté detenerlo al colocar mis manos sobre su pecho y empujarlo, pero él era más fuerte. Sentí repulsión ante su contacto, presionando mis labios con fuerza para no permitirle acceso.

Comencé a palpar a mi alrededor en busca de algun objeto que puediese lastimarlo para que se alejase de mi. Finalmente me topé con su telefono, tomandolo firmente entre mis manos y asestandole un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

De inmediato conseguí mi cometido, haciendolo gemir de dolor y alejandolo de mi.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-le grité, fuera de mí, tan molesta como jamás lo había estado.

-Te hice un favor, de no ser por mi te estaría molestando todo el día-se cruzó de brazos, testarudo.

Eso solo me sacaba aún mas de mis cabales, ni siquiera reconocía lo mal que hacía. Era tan frustrante.

\- ¡No me refiero solo a eso! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a besarme?!

-Solo fue una práctica para que te vayas acostumbrando, después de todo si vas ser mi novia falsa tienes que besarme, ¿No es obvio? -me explicó irritado, probablemente molesto por mi rechazó.

Estaba loco, y yo había estado aún más loca que él al pensar que había sido una buena idea aceptar su chantaje.

-Me voy. Esto se termina ahora. No tolerare una más de tus ocurrencias. Besarte no era parte del trato y no está en discusión-tomé mi bolso y salí apresurada del auto.

Toneri me siguió.

\- ¿Estas seguras de que estarás bien con que todos sepan la verdad sobre quién eres?

No me giré siquiera a verlo, no deteniendo mi caminar y haciéndole seña a un taxi que oportunamente cruzaba la calle. No quería que viera mi rostro lleno de lágrimas, me sentía totalmente ultrajada. Odiaba la idea de que me besaran por un tonto juego, solo un beso frío, sin sentimientos de por medio, eso solo me hacía sentir como un objeto.

-Estoy totalmente segura. No temo más, no me esconderé. Adiós Toneri, diviértete destruyéndome-y con esas últimas palabras me subí al taxi.

.

.

Al llegar a mi destino, ya más relajada, comencé a pensar con claridad y temí haber tomado una decisión muy apresurada.

Le pagué al taxista y crucé el campus de la universidad. Sintiendome aliviada cuando llegué a mi pequeño apartamento. Ir a casa de mis padres no me pareció buena idea, lo menos que quería era que me viesen en ese estado. En esos momentos lo que necesitaba era una siesta para relajar mis ideas y aguardar a la bomba que lanzaría Toneri.

Debía estar lista para lo peor. Aunque solo pensar en ello me diesen ganas de volver a casa de Toneri y formar parte de sus juegos.

Quizás no fue inteligente de mi parte haberle dicho que publicara mi secreto, quizás si nos hubiesemos sentado a hablar como adultos hubieramos llegado a un acuerdo donde los besos quedaran fuera del trato.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación tras mi espalda, suspirando pesadamente. Pero el alivio no me duró mucho, pues una vez que abrí los ojos divisé a Naruto sentado en mi cama, viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados. Probablemente había entrado con la copia de mis llaves que él aún conservaba.

-N-Naruto, ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Ignoró mi pregunta.

\- Respondeme: ¿Dónde has estado estos últimos días? ¿Con quién estabas hace unos momentos? ¿Y por que ignoras mis llamadas? -me preguntó sin preambulos lleno de recelo, notándose que probablemente llevaba rato preocupado por ello.

Conocía muy bien a Naruto, y estaba muy molesto. Siempre había sido muy controlador y celoso cuando tenía a un chico cerca. Con mucha dificultad respetaba a mis amistades de la infancia como Kiba y Shino. Si supiera que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Toneri, el soltero más codiciado, y sobretodo, más mujeriego de Konoha..no quería ni imaginarlo.

Tragué saliva, nerviosa, porque debía mentirle y ese no era mayor talento.

-U-uh, v-volví a casa de mis padres, y h-hoy e-estuve en casa de K-kiba, m-me estaba ayudando con mi tesis y-y no quería que m-me distrajese-le mentí torpemente, tartamudeando en el intento, solo esperaba que se lo creyese.

-Ahhhh! Tiene sentido. Supongo que malinterprete todo-dijo con... ¿alivio?, rápidamente cambiando su estado de ánimo, algo muy característico de su personalidad. Solo Naruto era capaz de pasar de la serenidad a la total perdida de sus sentidos o viceversa. Él siempre había sido una persona muy amable, pero un poco inestable con las emociones fuertes, por eso no era muy fácil lidiar con él para muchos. Lo menos que cualquiera quería era sacarlo de sus casillas. Tenía la suerte de que con los años él hubiese desarrollado una ciega confianza en mi, por lo que era fácil que creyese todo lo que yo dijese. Incluso las mentiras.

Luego de esa pequeña explicación y de que Naruto se relajará, el ambiente se tornó tenso.

Ninguno sabía que decir. Yo me limite a observar el suelo, sin nada que añadir. Se suponía que todo había terminado entre nosotros, ¿Porque se molestaba en saber que hacia yo con mi vida?

Me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir...d-debo salir, le prometi a mamá que cuidaría a Sasuke esta noche-otra mentira. Una necesaria si quería evitar dañar mi corazón aun más.

Me di media vuelta y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta sentí dos brazos rodear mi cintura fuertemente.

-No te vayas...-me pidió con aflicción, quebrantando mi resistencia casi de sopetón.

-¿N-naruto?

No estaba preparada para ello. Podía sentir el incesante palpitar de su corazón contra mi espalda. Estaba cayendo en una trampa mortal.

Me giré para verlo de frente, obligandolo a liberarme de su tortuosa prisión.

-Por favor...-le imploré-N-no vuelvas, si lo sigues haciendo no puedo avanzar. No puedo pasar de página-le dije ya con los ojos comenzando a humedecerse. -No hagas las cosas más dificiles para ambos. Lo nuestro terminó...

-No, no terminó-reluctante-Yo...no puedo dejarte ir. Desde la última vez que nos vimos no he parado de pensar un segundo en ti-confesó-E-en ese momento en que me dijiste adiós para siempre...en ese instante descubri que no toleraria una vida donde tu no estes a mi lado. Si, fui muy estupido como para darme cuenta de ello hasta que me dejarás. Soy un idiota.

No entendia. Pero estupidamente esas ultimas palabras me llenaron de ilusión, ¿Seria posible?

-¿Y Sakura?-le recordé, tratando de hacerlo entrar a sus sentidos.

-Me olvidaré de ella. Si es para estar contigo, ya no me importa-afirmó muy seguro de si mismo, dejandome estupefacta.

¿Estaba escuchando bien?

¿Estaría soñando?

Tomó mis temblorosas manos entre las suyas, apretándolas reconfortantemente.

-Empecemos de nuevo. No importa lo que digan los demás, estemos juntos-me rogó, con los ojos casi húmedos. -Estoy cansado de pretender que no me duele nuestra separación. Estoy cansado de no poder gritarle a todo el mundo lo mucho que te amo. De no poder abrazarte, tocarte y besarte.

Ahí lo tenía.

Tenía a Naruto Uzumaki rogándome por una oportunidad más. Y mi cuerpo, como siempre, temblaba ante ello. Mi voluntad quebrantada totalmente. Todos mis muros destruidos por un par de palabras.

Nuevamente estaba cayendo.

Quería darle una oportunidad más, quería creer en él, aunque no fuese la primera vez que escuchase esas mentiras. Quería pensar que esta vez sí tendría el valor de dejar a Sakura por mí.

-Yo...-me interrumpió el sonido de mi celular, el cual hizó eco en la habitación, era el ringtone de Toneri.

Entonces recordé la última conversación que tuve con él. Eso me hizó salir de la ensoñación y caer de sopetón en la realidad.

"¿Estas seguras de que quieres que todos sepan la verdad de quién eres?" Recordé, temblando ante la memoria.

No, no estaba lista. Había sido muy impulsiva al enfrentarme de esa forma a Toneri. Había olvidado el caos que ocasionaría que mi secreto viese la luz.

Vi a Naruto frente a mí, sintiéndome sumamente triste. Si tan solo confiase más en él, en que al final de todo esto estaríamos juntos...quizás tomaría el riesgo, pero la confianza en él ya no existía. Hacía mucho tiempo descubrí que no cumplía con sus promesas.

Libere mis manos de su agarre, notando de inmediato como la confusión se apoderaba de esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Hinata, ¿Que...?

-Te lo dije la última vez...ya no podemos seguir viéndonos.

Noté como su rostro se llenaba de pánico.

-Ahora es distinto, estoy dispuesto a dejar a Sakura. Solo una palabra y todo se acabó con ella.

Negué con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio de frustracion. Jamás creí que sería yo quien rechazaría a Naruto. Si tan solo Toneri no me estuviese chantajeando todo sería distinto.

-E-es muy tarde-tragué saliva, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

-No Hinata, aun no es tarde-intentó tomar mis manos nuevamente pero no se lo permiti, alejandome de él un par de pasos y no atreviéndome a verlo a los ojos.

No podía verlo a los ojos mientras le dijese la mayor mentira en mi vida.

-Te equivocas, ya es tarde. Ya no te amo.

Él panico inmediatamente se reflejó en su rostro.

-No es verdad. Solo lo dices porque quieres hacerme pagar por mis malas decisiones, y me lo merezco Hinata, pero por favor, solo danos una última oportunidad para ser felices-me imploró.

-Por favor, solo vete.

-Hinata...

\- ¡Vete! -le grité, tratando de pretender estar molesta para que finalmente se fuera. -¡Tú realmente no quieres estar conmigo!, ¡S-solo...¡T-tú solo odias la idea de que sea yo quién termine contigo! ¡Siempre has conseguido manipularme y tenerme a tu merced, así que no soportas la idea de que sea libre!

Él solo me observo, paralizado en su lugar. No podía creer que había dicho las mismas palabras que Toneri había usado para describir mi relació con Naruto.

-No puedes pensar eso, ¿C-como crees que yo...?

Lo interrumpí, alzando mi voz para que sonase lo más fuerte posible:

-¡Vete y no vuelvas jamás!-lo tomé de la mano y lo saqué de mi habitación, aprovechándome de su estado de shock.

Pero una vez que cerré la puerta prácticamente en su cara, él pareció recuperarse de su letargo y comenzó a golpear la puerta, llamando mi nombre como un disco rayado con una voz notablemente rota, una que me quería hacer llorar con él también.

Yo solo me dejé caer contra el suelo y lloré en silencio, tratando de no hacer ruido y ponerme en evidencia.

Todo era un desastre.

.

.

Luego de quizás una hora Naruto pareció rendirse y se fue, no sin antes advertirme de que volvería. Muy en el fondo sentía cierto atisbo de felicidad al saber que todavía ocupaba un espacio en su corazón y de que no se quería deshacer de mí, pero ahora lo nuestro no podía ser. No podíamos escapar del daño colateral que nuestros errores habían ocasionado.

Lo correcto era que mantuvieramos distancia pues estabamos atrapados en una enfermiza relación donde ninguno ganaba ni perdía; En un vicio negligente y destructivo; En un amor que consumia y sacaba lo peor de ambos.

Estar juntos podía ser el paraiso o nuestra peor pesadilla, era totalmente impredecible saber cuando uno heriría al otro.

Ese día me había tocado a mi lanzar la piedra.

.

.

Una vez que logré tranquilizarme, marqué ese indeseado número, escuchando su irritante voz saludarme, probablememte sabiendo de antemano de su victoria.

-T-tú ganas. Seré tu novia si es lo aue quieres-anuncie mi derrota.

-Bien-se limitó a responder, inesperadamente seco-Te quiero en mi casa en 15 minutos-dijo y colgó la llamada. No le di mucha mente a su actitud puesto que estaba aún afectada por mi reciente encuentro con Naruto.

.

.

Al llegar a esa inmensa mansión, pude ver el ajetreado trabajo que las amas de llaves llevaban a cabo, decorando con rosas rojas las amplias y elegantes mesas de esa ostentosa fiesta. En medio del salón se podía visualizar un amplio letrero que anunciaba "Feliz día de las madres", debajo de este había un gran escenario donde supondría que tocaría algún grupo pues estaban instalando el equipo de sonido e instrumentos musicales.

A lado de este escenario podía apreciar la mesa de bocadillos, atestada de numerosos pasteles con decoraciones que ya me hacían intuir de lo bien que sabrían. No pude seguir observando pues alguien me tomó del brazo y me jaló consigo.

-No es momento para pensar en comida. Ya estas tarde. Recuerdo haberte dicho que eran 15 minutos no 20-Toneri estaba sumamente molesto por algo, no hacía falta decirlo.

-No puedo luchar contra el tráfico-me defendí.

-Si tan solo no fueras pobre no tendrías porque usar el transporte público, no es culpa del tráfico-dijo mientras prácticamente me empujaba dentro de una habitación. -Espera aquí-dijo y salió rápidamente.

¿Qué mosca le había picado? ¿Dónde había quedado su aire despreocupado?

Me encogí de hombros, no queriendo molestarme en perder neuronas en psicoanalizar la mente de ese extraño chico. Sus asuntos no eran de mi interés, claro, siempre y cuando no me involucrasen.

Me sobresalte cuando nuevamente entró a la habitación, prácticamente azotando la puerta y tirando una caja morada sobre la cama.

-Póntelo-ordenó y sin decir una palabra más salió de la habitación.

Enarqué una ceja. ¿A que venía tan mal genio?

Tomé la amplia caja que reposaba sobre la cama, con un bello lazo rojo que la sellaba elegantemente. Al abrirla me topé con el vestido más hermoso que jamás había visto.

Luego vi la etiqueta.

¡Era de Donatella versace!

Me tape la boca para evitar que la sorpresa escapara de mis labios. Lo menos que quería era armar un escándalo.

No podía creerlo. Me negaba a usar eso. No era mi dinero. No era ni siquiera una fiesta a la que quisiese asistir en un principio.

Pero luego recordé la expresión que llevaba Toneri hacia unos minutos.

"Póntelo" había ordenado. Y por el mal genio que se llevaba la movida menos inteligente de mi parte seria desobedecerlo.

Trague saliva. Las consecuencias de mi rebeldía significaba que mi familia se enterara de mi secreto más oscuro. Solo imaginar el rostro de mi madre lleno de decepción me dio la fuerza suficiente para ponerme ese bendito vestido.

.

.

Me observé en el espejo, con ese ajustado vestido color crema. No lo negaría, era un diseño muy sobrio pero elegante. Los bordados que rodeaban mi cintura le daban un toque delicado y ese color crema hacia un bonito contraste con mi piel pálida.

Lo único con lo que tenía un serio problema eran con los tacones, pues jamás había usado unos. Recordaba como Sakura e Ino me reprendían cuando asistía a fiestas con un par de zapatos bajos de tela.

Intenté dar dos pasos para tomar el cepillo que estaba en el tocador, pero perdí el equilibrio, casi cayendo de rodillas. Solo podía imaginarme lo tortuoso que sería estar así toda la noche...oh no. Esos tacones eran inclusive más altos de los que alguna vez Ino usó.

Con gran dificultad me reincorporé y procedí a intentar arreglarme lo más decente que pudiese. Oh...cuanto odiaba las fiestas. Como jamás use maquillaje, fue todo un dolor de cabeza tratar de descifrar donde iba cada cosmético en mi rostro. Dándome por vencida solo me apliqué lo más básico que encontré. En cuanto al pelo, me limite a cepillarlo, pues si había algo de lo que si me sintiese orgullosa era de mi cabello, era largo y bien sedoso, era la única parte de mi cuerpo a la cual le daba especial cuidado. Más después de que Naruto en repetidas ocasiones dijese que era su parte favorita de mí y no se reprimiera en tocar mi cabello cuando pudiese.

Si, era una chica algo ingenua. Del tipo que perdía el sueño por simples halagos del chico que le gusta.

Pronto salí de mis divagaciones cuando escuché como la puerta se abría y Temari entraba.

-Vengo a hacer tu maquillaje y peinado-anunció.

-No es necesario, ya me maquillé-le dije, sonriendo, orgullosa de mi trabajo.

Temari frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A eso le llamas maquillaje? -señalo mis labios- ¿Usar solo brillo labial? -suspiró-¿En qué clase de cueva te tuvieron reclusa todos estos años?

Me sonrojé, apenada de que descubriera mi total ignorancia en el tema. Nunca había sido muy femenina.

-Así nunca conseguirás que Toneri...-Temari pareció notar como fruncía el ceño a través del espejo pues se detuvo- Corrección, que cualquier otro chico se fije en ti-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y tocaba mi cabello, inspeccionándolo -Primero comenzaremos con el peinado, después el maquillaje.

Asentí con la cabeza, pues por su tono de voz podía intuir que no aceptaría negativas.

.

.

Baje las escaleras que me llevarían a la recepción de la fiesta, una que intuía que ya había comenzado por la música clasica que se escuchaba.

-Temari ha hecho un buen trabajo dejandote irreconocible, casi podría decir que pareces una mujer-habló Toneri detrás de mi, sorprendiendome.

Hice una leve mueca ante su insulto.

-Pues tu con ese traje tan pulcro casi pareces un caballero.

-Eres ruda cuando quieres plebeya, ¿Quien lo diria?-dijo algo sorprendido.

"Y tu bipolar" pensé en mis adentros.

-Toma mi brazo-me ordenó mientras extendia su brazo cerca de mi, a lo que yo siguiendo sus indicaciones enrosque mi brazo al suyo, bajando ambos las escaleras ante los ojos curiosos de los invitados. Entre los mismos visualice mujeres bien vestidas, así como jovenes que probablemente fuesen los amigos ricos de Toneri.

Pronto, a lo lejos visualice a la madre de Toneri acercandose amenazadoramente hacia ambos. Trague saliva, sabía que habría conflicto, y yo odiaba eso a toda costa.

\- ¿Con miedo Hina?-gire a verlo, con el temor evidentemente en mis ojos. -Relájate.

-E-es fácil decirlo para ti, p-pero...

No me dejo terminar pues me tomó firmemente de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el otro tomo mi mano entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

Me sonrojé de pies a cabeza. Ahora entendía por qué tenía la fama que tenía.

Se inclinó y me susurró al oído.

-Shhh, solo relájate-se separó de mi rostro y me vio fijamente a los ojos-Es hora de que el show comience-anunció, desconcertándome.

Lo vi inclinarse, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar siquiera ya tenía su boca contra la mía.

La sensación duró un par de segundos pues justo cuando iba a alejarlo de mi, sentí como él era alejado de mi bruscamente.

Cuando me dispuse a ver a mi salvador me llevé una gran sorpresa. Ahí en el suelo se encontraba Toneri, con un molesto Naruto encima de él asestándole golpes al rostro.

Me lleve las manos a la boca, chocando mis ojos con la gélida mirada de Sakura al otro lado de la pista.

Oh...no.

Ese era un publico que jamás espere.


	15. Mis Verdaderos Colores

| **Mayo 2016|**

* * *

No sabía si estar molesta o asustada. Pero experimentaba en mi interior una mezcla de ambos sentimientos.

Molesta por descubrir que Naruto nuevamente me había mentido, pretendiendo endulzarme el oido con su promesa de dejar a Sakura para luego asistir a el evento con ella.

Me sentía estupida por haberle creido ligeramente. Ahora me quedaba claro de que no había tomado la decisión equivocada.

Tomé todo el aire que pude y exclamé:

-¡Basta!

Eso no pareció bastar para que Naruto volviera a sus sentidos. Todavia no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a golpear a Toneri en un evento público. Estaba horrorizada, temerosa de que la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra relación saliera a colación con todo eso. Aunque me consolaba la idea de que no fuese inhabitual ni desconocidas las diferencias entre ambos. Probablemente todos pensasen que peleaban por algo relacionado a su interminable competencia en el futbol.

Toneri hasta hacia ese momento se había dejado golpear, no borrando esa sonrisa cinica de su rostro, algo que solo parecia enardecer a Naruto aun mas. Ese chico estaba loco.

Hasta que finalmente pareció compadecerse de mi desesperado grito y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, consiguió quitar a Naruto de encima de él y le dio un golpe certero en el rostro, dando por terminada la pelea pues Shikamaru aprovechó esto para tomar a Naruto por detrás y evitar que siguiera golpeando a Toneri.

-¿Qué te sucede amigo?- le cuestionó Toneri mientras se limpiaba con su mano la sangre que salia de la comisura de sus labios. -¿Te invito a mi fiesta y es así como me agradeces?

Naruto rió entre dientes, sin ninguna gracia.

-Has caído muy bajo Toneri al involucrar a Hinata en nuestros problemas. ¿Y te haces llamar hombre?

Oh no... ¿Acaso Naruto había publicamente insunuado que esa pelea era por mi?

Mis mayor temor se estaba materializando.

-¿Y acaso tu lo eres? Solo mirate, estas peleando por otra chica frente a tu linda novia-se burló.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a una nerviosa Sakura al otro lado de la pista.

Naruto rió.

-No me importa Sakura-y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia mi y lo supe. Todo mi cuerpo se tornó helado y mi rostro pálido. -Estoy cansado de seguir mintiendo-confesó mientras no despegaba sus ojos de los míos, esos ojos azules llenos de esperanza y de...¿alivio?

Eran los ojos de una persona que finalmente era liberada. De una que confiaba plenamente en que despúes de que la bomba explotará habría un final feliz.

¿Acaso estaba pensando en...?

\- Hinata...-se dirigió a mi, tal y como si nadie estuviera a nuestro alrededor. Tal y como si no hubiesen oidos atentos a sus palabras. -No me importa lo que los demás piensen o puedan llegar a pensar despúes de esto, pero no puedo seguir ocultandolo. Ya no más. Te quiero a ti. Solo puedo amarte a ti y quiero estar contigo, por siempre.

De inmediato se escuchó el asombró de todos los presentes y una que otra taza de té se rompió.

Shikamaru no cabió en su sorpresa, tanto que liberó a Naruto de su fuerte prisión.

Mayor fue mi horror cuando visualice a mi familia y a la mayoría de mis amigos presentes.

Kiba, Shino y Neji estaban visiblemente sorprendidos, boquiabiertos. Mi madre y padre estaban notoriamente confundidos. Y Sasuke solo se limitaba a observarme con los ojos entrecerrados, a la espera de mi respuesta.

Pero no podia hablar. No encontraba mi voz. El momento que se suponia debia de ser feliz, me estaba matando. Naruto estaba confesando su amor por mi y a la vez exponiendo mi sucio secreto. Eso solo me provocaba multiples sentimientos.

Más aún cuando visualicé a Sakura irse de la escena, humillada. Y la parte que mas me dolió...estaba llorando. Ino salió tras ella, desempeñando a como se debía el papel de buena amiga.

Y justo cuando pensé que no podía ser aun mas egoista, me atosigó la idea de lo que los demás pensarían de mi.

Sería la comidilla de todos, la chica que le robó el novio a su mejor amiga.

Esos no eran los valores que mis padres me habian inculcado. Esa no era la Hinata que Kiba y Shino conocían.

Hasta ese momento descubrí que si me importaba lo que los demás pensaran de mi. De que si me había gustado que todos me catalogaran como la torpe e inocente Hinata.

Antes esas etiquetas me habian molestado un poco, pero ahora...ahora estaba segura de que ese era el tipo de imagen que siempre quise proyectar.

Yo quería ser esa recatada Hinata. La que no salía a fiestas, no maldecía, no tenía vicios, no sabía maquillarse, se vestía dos tallas más grandes y nunca había salido con chicos. La niña de papi y mami.

La que apuntaba a sus compañeros de clases en los proyectos inclusive si no habian aportado nada y la que siempre pasaba la copia muy a su propio riesgo de ser descubierta, muy a pesar de que despúes nadie le agradeciera.

La dulce Hinata.

Yo no quería ser la Hinata que envidió a más no poder a Sakura, la que por codicia le mintió y la apuñalo por la espalda. La arpía que se aprovechó del caracter de chica ruda de Sakura que le dificultaba ser más abierta con sus sentimientos y de la imparable sed de Naruto por afecto para seducirlo con la idea de que ella podía amarlo más.

-Eres ridiculo Naruto, ahora que Hinata esta con un verdadero hombre vienes a armarle una escenita-se burló Toneri, sacandome de mi aturdimiento-Tienes mucho valor como para confesartele a mi novia aún sabiendo que te rechazará.

Naruto se rió.

-La verdad es que fui muy estupido como para tener celos de ti. Esta claro que algo hiciste para que Hinata te acompañara a esta fiesta. Hinata nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú. No eres su tipo y es muy dulce para ti. Además, sería imposible que estuviesen juntos, Hinata y yo tenemos hist...

-Basta Naruto-lo detuvé con una voz tan fría que no podía creer que salía de mis labios. -Basta.

Naruto no pareció entender mi mensaje, reacio.

-Hinata, solo ven conmigo. Vamonos de aquí-me ofreció con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

Tragué saliva.

-No.

Él rió, probablemente incredulo. Cegado como un hombre que canta victoria antes de tiempo. Tan seguro de mi indiscutible amor por él.

-Hinata, no temas. Estemos juntos. No importa lo que digan los demás, vamonos.

-No quiero.

Entonces la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, viendose ahora inseguro.

-¿Hinata?

-Naruto...-se formó un nudo en mi garganta-No puedo irme contigo. M-me halagan tus sentimientos por mi, p-pero...yo no puedo corresponderte. A-ahora estoy con Toneri...-no me atrevi a verlo a los ojos-Siempre hemos sido amigos y...no me gustaría cambiar eso. N-no siento algo distinto por ti de lo que siento por Kiba, Shino o mi h-hermano.

¡Viles mentiras!

Me merecía lo peor. Estaba negando lo nuestro, pretendiendo ser algo que no era.

Lo estaba hiriendo. Lo vi en sus ojos, él como lo hice sentir traicionado. Lo había decepcionado.

Me decepcioné a mi misma.

Esa era mi verdadera yo. Alguien que recién descubria que amaba más a su reputación que a Naruto.

Y Naruto también lo había descubierto. Ahora él también conocía mi peor lado.

Y él...él no era tan mala persona como para contradecir mi decisión de mantener mi reputación en orden.

Por eso. Él simplemente calló.

Me protegió.

-Lo entiendo, solo amigos. Lo entiendo-dijo mientras se rascaba su nuca y reía nerviosamente. -Lo siento por incomodarte con mi escena de celos y golpear a tu...-lo vi tragar saliva, como si le costase decir esa palabra-... novio.-finalmente consiguió articular y luego se dirigió a nuestro atento publico-Lo siento por arruinar su fiesta. Q-que tengan buenas noches-me sentí la peor persona del mundo al escuchar su voz romperse ligeramente. Era evidente que quería salir de ahí, pero no quería perder lo que le quedaba de dignidad.

Entonces me dirigió una ultima sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y lo ví recoger los restos de su corazón que hice añicos y salir del salón, visiblememte humillado.

Una vez que salió de la vista de todos, los murmullos comenzaron a hacer eco en el recinto.

-Wow-escuché a Kiba ser el primero en romper el hielo entre mis amigos- ¿Que acaso Naruto no había dejado los vicios? ¿Enamorado de Hinata? ¿Habrá tomado algo o estará drogado?-y rompió en risas junto a Rock Lee.

Era obvio que no se creyeron ni una sola palabra de Naruto. Nadie lo creería, y no los culpaba. Naruto nunca fue timido con sus interminables sentimientos por Sakura, asi que él apareciendose y diciendo que amaba a la nerd de Hinata Hyuga era algo sacado de la parodia más barata.

-Pude sentir el olor a alcohol en él. Evidentemente había tomado de más y no sabía lo que decía-añadió Toneri, cerrandome un ojo con complicidad-No quiero ni pensar en la resaca con la que despertará mañana. Pasará todo el día llenandole el buzón de voz a Sakura-con eso solo aumentó las risas del grupo.

-S-si, puedo imaginarlo-les seguí la corriente y reí, solo deseando esconder aún más mis oscuros secretos. Esa era mi coartada.

Pronto mi risa paró en seco cuando una mano chocó fuertemente contra mi mejilla.

Al buscar al responsable, me topé con dos ojos grises observandome con profundo odio.

Era Shion.

-¿Como te atreviste a lastimarlo?-me preguntó, totalmente molesta.-Él decidió dejarlo todo por ti, ¿y para qué? Para que lo defraudaras. Eres una cobarde.

Shion no estaba en toda la razón.

-¿Que lo dejó todo por mi? ¿Entonces porqué vino con Sakura a la fiesta si tanto me ama? ¡N-no tiene sentido!, e-evidentemente él no hablaba en serio con sus sentimientos hacia mi. D-debe de estar fuera de sus sentidos-me defendí torpemente.

-Él no vino con Sakura a la fiesta. Él rompió con ella esta tarde y se toparon aquí por coincidencia.

¿Qué?

¿Él rompió con ella luego de haber estado en mi apartamento?

Entonces me sentí peor. Él había sido sincero esa tarde. Pero no creí en él. ¿Y como hacerlo si por muchos años lo unico que pudo hacerme fue defraudarme?

No pude refutarle a Shion.¿Que podia decir?

-Eres de lo peor Hinata-me atacó duramente, notoriamente disgustada conmigo-Disfruta burlandote de todos lo más que puedas, pues el teatro no te durará por siempre. Grabate mis palabras-me advirtió y salió por el mismo lugar por él que Naruto había salido hacía unos momentos. Probablemente iría tras él.

Me toqué mi mejilla. Ardía.

Pero eso no era ni la infima parte de lo que me merecía.

-¡Esa maldita!-exclamó Kiba molesto. -¡¿Como se atreve?!

-D-dejala...-lo detuve del brazo-S-solo...

-Solo es una fan de Naruto resentida con mi chica-me interrumpió Toneri, tomandome por los hombros.

No, Shion no era una simple fan, ella era quizás la persona que lo amaba más, inclusive más que yo. Pero decidi callar.

-Supongo...-Kiba entrecerró los ojos, viendo con recelo mi cercanía a Toneri-Y a todo esto...-dijó cruzandose de brazos. -¿Que pasa entre ustedes?-nos cuestionó a ambos.-¿Cuando sucedió esto?-se refería a nuestra "relación".

Quería ir tras Naruto, pero estaba atrapada entre mi propias mentiras. Ahora debía de inventar una falsa historia de amor entre Toneri y yo.

-Fácil, fue amor a primera vista-comenzó Toneri.

Yo solo quería desaparecer.

.

.

Fue la peor noche de mi vida. No sabía de donde había sacado tantas fuerzas como para poder mantener una sonrisa en mi rostro toda la noche, hablando de lo muy enamorada que estaba de Toneri, inclusive baile con él ante los ojos de mis padres, quienes se notaban orgullosos de mi.

Mi padre inclusive me había dicho que no podía haber encontrado mejor partido, pues obviamente él no se hacia de la vista corta y veía que Toneri estaba podrido en dinero. Eso solo me causó nauseas.

Aproveché un momento de descuido de Toneri para escabullirme hacia afuera, al patio. Necesitaba irme de esa fiesta. Necesitaba escapar.

Tome asiento en una banca de madera y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, finalmente dejando escapar mis lagrimas.

Todo era un desastre. Las cosas solo parecían complicarse cada vez más. Ahora no solo había perdido la confianza de Sakura, sino que probablemente había destruido todo posible cariño que Naruto me tuviese. Había destruido toda posibilidad entre ambos. Despues de eso no podriamos ni siquiera ser conocidos que se trataban cordialmente.

Esa noche Naruto y Sakura salieron humillados, mientras que yo, la principal antagonista, había salido victoriosa ante los ojos de todos, inclusive presumiendo de un apuesto y millonario novio.

Me sobresalte cuando sentí una mano colocarse sobre mi hombro.

-Somos el uno para el otro, ¿No lo piensas Hinata?

Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con él en una cosa, pero no dije nada, cansada de hablar.

Entonces Toneri, reacio a dejarme sola, tomó asiento a mi lado.

-Me pregunto...-se dijo asimismo mientras observaba el oscuro cielo, uno que brillaba con numerosas estrellas.-¿Como se sentirá Naruto? En una mala movida las perdió a ambas-se rió de ello y eso solo me enervó la sangre.

-¿Podrías parar?-le pedí, notoriamente alterada-¿Puedes por un momento tener un poco de recato y callarte?

-No, no puedo. Él tuvo lo que se merecía. No me cargues el muerto a mi.

Yo solo suspiré.

-Quizás se lo merecia, pero...yo tampoco soy una palomita blanca.

Suspiré aun mas, llena de aflicción.

-Nadie lo es Hinata. ¿Quieres una?-me ofreció una lata de cerveza. Y pensandolo bien...quizas necesitaba una, asi que la tomé.

-Mucho menos tú. ¿Por qué los invitaste a todos? -le cuestione. -¿Era parte de tu plan todo esto?

-No, la verdad es que no me esperaba esto, solo quería restregarle a mi enemigo numero uno de que estaba con su chica y de paso hacer publica nuestra relación. Nunca estuvo en mis calculos que tendría su puño en mi cara, la verdad es que no espere que te amara tanto. Me sorprendió completamente-por su voz note que estaba siendo sincero, realmente se miraba aun incredulo. -Pensé que solo se distraía contigo cuando Sakura estaba fuera, no pensé que fuera en serio.

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo...-dije, culpable, dolida con mis malas decisiones.

Entonces abrí la lata de cerveza y me la tome de sopetón ante un sorprendido Toneri.

-Wow, no paras de sorprenderme Hyuga. Realmente no eres lo que aparentas.

-Supongo que siempre he sido asi...una mojigata.

-Ahora si creo en el dicho de que hay que tener cuidado con las calladas, son las peores.

Reí, sin gracia alguna.

-¿Quieres otra?-me ofreció otra cerveza.

Solo la tomé.

-Me da curiosidad...-murmuró para si mismo.

-¿Que cosa?

-¿ De Porque lo hiciste? ¿Como ignoraste el codigo de amistad y te metiste con el novio de tu mejor amiga? Siento que no eres un angel del cielo, pero tampoco me pareces del tipo que heriria a alguien mas asi por asi, mas aun a Sakura.

Tomé un trago mas de aquel licor y decidi confesarme luego de tanto tiempo de guardarmelo para mi misma. Ya no valia la pena, si Toneri ya sabia la mitad de mis secretos, ¿Que valia que conociese toda la historia?

-Solo...estaba molesta con ella, injustificadamente, pero muy molesta.

Toneri frunció el ceño ante esto, notablemente confundido. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y eso porqué?

Solo le sonreí, pero dicha sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos.

Esa era la segunda parte de la historia. Una donde dejaba atrás el papel de victima y me convertia en la villana estelar.


	16. Ese mismo Viejo Amor

**¡Hola a todos! Agradezco muchos sus reviews, realmente me motiva que les este gustando mi historia.**

 **¡Muchas, muchas gracias!**

 **Sin más detalle, ¡aqui les dejo un capítulo más!**

* * *

 **|Noviembre, 2014|**

* * *

Las estaciones pasaron, una a una, haciendo eco de la soledad que me azotaba. Podía decir que me había acostumbrado a su ausencia. Inclusive mi corazón ya no latía desbocado ante la sola mención de su nombre. Hasta cierto punto...me daba igual.

O al menos eso quería pensar: Nada. Quería pensar que él solo era una figura de mi pasado. Una que no sería parte de mi presente ni futuro.

No quería odiarlo.

Y...realmente no lo odiaba. Y aunque por momentos sintiese un atisbo de ira acrecentarse en mí, al final terminaba experimentando un profundo dolor, un vacío que ni mis amigos ni mis estudios lograban llenar. Cuanto deseaba odiarlo...

Quizás, ese era el problema.

No podía odiarlo. Mi subconsciente me culpaba de no haber sido suficiente. De no haber sido lo suficientemente buena como para que él me amase. Si tan solo hubiese sido diferente, si fuese más divertida, más extrovertida, quizás más como...

\- ¿Pensando de nuevo en él idiota?

Deje caer el periódico que mis manos antes sostenían ante su inesperada intromisión.

Sasuke lo recogió del suelo, y una vez que posó sus ojos en lo que anteriormente leía con nostalgia me vio reprobatoriamente, suspirando pesadamente.

\- ¿Celosa de que esa chica siempre salga en sus fotos? -señalo la fotografía que mostraba a una radiante Shion colgada del brazo de un sonriente Naruto, arriba, en el titular, en amplias letras negras se podía leer "Equipo de Konoha se lleva un trofeo más a casa" -Eres tan predecible-mi hermano suspiró una vez más.

-Y tú tan insensible-le quité el periódico de las manos y lo coloqué sobre el desayunador, lo más lejos de mi vista. No era necesario añadirle limón a la herida, estaba justificadamente cansada de ello.

-Solo digo la verdad, Hinata-se movió con gran habilidad en su silla de ruedas hacia donde se encontraba la cafetera, algo que adquirió en años de experiencia. -Solo así quizás comiences a considerar la idea de olvidarlo-llenó una taza de café y me la pasó-Jugadores de futbol como él no valen la pena. Es momento de que deje afectarte una simple foto con una chica. Es una pérdida de tiempo, él no es un monje, ¿sabías?

-Shion es una p-porrista, siempre tiene que acompañarlo en todos sus juegos. E-es por eso que...

-Lo repito, los jugadores como él no valen la pena.

-Tú fuiste un jugador-refuté.

-Solo tenía 17 años, era diferente en aquel entonces. Por Dios Hinata, tienes casi 19 años. Deja de engañarte a ti misma, Naruto no te esperara por siempre. Ni a ti ni a Sakura. Es ridículo que llores por una simple foto.

¿Llorar?

Fue entonces que lleve mi mano a mi rostro, y efectivamente, habían lágrimas en el.

-Deja de martirizarte con el ¿Son o no son? No debería de importarte su vida personal.

Y tenía razón. Aunque lo dijera tan duramente, sabía que era su sutil forma de querer hacerme entrar en razón. Solo él sabía lo mucho que me afectaba su creciente cercanía con Shion.

Quería pensar que solo eran amigos. Quería creerlo, por mi sanidad.

Era enfermizo, pero no podía digerir la idea de que estuviese con alguien más. Irremediablemente había descubierto que tenía un problema de celos.

¿O era egoísta?

¿Acaso deseaba que él experimentará la misma soledad que me hacía sentir?

No podía decir que era. Pero eran sentimientos negativos que debía de cortar de raíz.

Mi hermano lo sabía.

Era la única persona aparte de Naruto que sabía de nuestro fatídico final.

La forma en que lo había descubierto fue...por mucho lo más vergonzoso que jamás me había pasado.

Cada vez que lo recuerdo es inevitable no sonrojarme de pies a cabezas.

Habían pasado 7 semanas desde aquella mañana en que tuve que despedirme de Naruto para siempre. Y no me sentía nada bien. Tanto sentimentalmente como corporalmente.

Y esto último me desconcertaba.

Sentía nauseas ante la sola mención de cualquier alimento. Había perdido quizás 4 kilos. Pero no era eso lo que me había preocupado. Sino el hecho de que mi periodo no llegará.

Algo que jamás en mis casi 18 años de vida había sucedido.

Entonces recordé que no habíamos usado protección...aquella vez en aquella situación.

Cuando fui consiente de aquella posibilidad sentí un frío recorrerme, uno que no me abandono por días. Días en que me debatí en si estaba imaginando cosas o de si podría ser aquello. No hice nada. Preferí ignorar todo y traté de continuar con mi vida.

Pero a medida que los días pasaban, el estrés de la duda era cada vez más agonizante.

Así que tomé una decisión.

Fui a la farmacia y compré dos pruebas de embarazo.

Cuando estaba en mi casa, encerrada en mi baño, estaba que moría de los nervios. Si mis sospechas eran ciertas, ¿Que haría? ¿Buscar y decirle a Naruto?

Lo menos que imaginaba para mi vida era tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio que me atará por siempre a él.

Esa no era la forma en que las cosas debían ser.

Me había dejado caer al suelo en el baño, llorando de frustración, sosteniéndome del retrete.

No me atrevía a ver el resultado de la prueba.

Agradecía que estaba sola ese día. O eso pensaba...

Pasado los 5 minutos tomé ese pequeño tubo de plástico y salí del baño, decidida a ver el resultado. Tomé asiento en mi cama y finalmente observé la bendita prueba.

Negativo. Ambas eran negativas.

En ese momento reí y lloré de felicidad, algo que no había hecho en semanas.

-No.…no estoy embarazada-me dije a mi misma, no cabiendo en mi alivio.

Claro, pero nada es para siempre. Justo tenía que entrar Sasuke en ese momento a mi habitación y decir "Esas pruebas no son tan confiables. ¿Por qué mejor no te haces un examen de sangre?"

Definitivamente no había estado sola en casa. Y por la expresión dura y sumamente molesta de mi hermano sabía que un gran problema se desataría.

Luego de gritar miles de obscenidades me afirmó que mataría a Naruto. Supe que lo llamó y hablaron, pero Sasuke no me permitió estar presente.

Ya de eso había pasado un año, pero aún al recordarlo el bochorno lo sentía con la misma intensidad.

-Realmente no me importa...bueno, sí, si me importa-admití, pues ¿cómo mentirle a mi hermano si él me conocía mejor que nadie? -Pero no te preocupes...solo necesito tiempo...tiempo para olvidar.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero te sugiero que pongas más de tu parte. Si no dejas de estar pendiente de él se te hará imposible sacarlo de tus pensamientos, ¿no?

Suspiré. Tenía razón.

-Pero...-recordé algo y sonreí con malicia. - ¿Por qué no dejamos a un lado el tema de Naruto y yo, y nos concentramos en tú y Sakura?

Lo vi fruncir el ceño, realmente incomodo con ese tópico. Misión cumplida.

\- ¿Que hay con eso? -tomó un poco de su taza de café, fingiendo demencia. Pero no lo dejaría escabullirse tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Acaso ya olvidaste la tarea que la psicóloga te dejó? -enarqué una ceja.

Él bufó.

-Nunca, simplemente me niego a hacer caso a sus estupideces.

-Asumo entonces que no has escrito la carta, ¿no?

-Ni loco.

Sonreí con diversión, recordando lo que dijo la terapeuta de Sasuke:

 _"A Sasuke se le dificulta mucho expresar sus sentimientos, es por eso que le pedí que le escribiera una carta a cada una de las personas importantes en su vida. Conseguí que lo hiciera con todas, excepto una"_

Sakura. Solamente a Sakura no había podido enviarle la carta. Sorprendentemente si a Naruto, aunque no quise saber de ese tema, puesto que yo misma me había auto impuesto la terapia de hacer de cuenta y caso que él no existía. Así que no sabía si habían o no resuelto sus diferencias.

De lo que si podía dar fe era de que había más o menos retomado la amistad con los chicos de la escuela, un avance que no podía llevar más dicha a nuestra casa.

\- ¿Por qué solo ella? -lo cuestione, realmente deseando tener una respuesta.

-Porque si, no se diga más-se dio media vuelta, huyendo de mí, molesto.

Suspiré. Lo dejaba pasar por el momento, pero ya tomaría medidas al respecto.

Sakura había sido su mejor amiga, después de Naruto, así que no podía permitir que la alejará así por así.

.

.

.

\- ¿No irás a la fiesta de Naruto este viernes? El equipo ganó un juego en contra del equipo de Toneri, es algo importante-me preguntó Sakura mientras me hacia una complicada trenza. Ella era una artista con el cabello y decidió por si sola que debía de cambiar de look.

Suspiré. Jamás había asistido a las fiestas de celebración de Naruto y eso no cambiaría a lo pronto, ni porque le ganase a un tal Koneri o como se llamase. No podría compartir el mismo espacio con él sin sentirme afectada.

-Tengo que estudiar...

-No veo a Kiba y Shino tan preocupados por eso, y extrañamente siempre dices lo mismo cuando se trata de algo que involucra a Naruto-entrecerró los ojos. Era obvio que ya ninguno de mis amigos se creía esa excusa. La había usado tanto en el último año -¿Seguirás evitándolo?

No respondí a esa pregunta. Solo oír ese nombre me regresaba a aquel momento, a aquella última vez que le dirigí la palabra y terminamos a como estábamos en esos momentos, como unos completos desconocidos que trataban al máximo de no cruzar sus caminos.

-T-te equivocas. M-más bien creo que él nos evita todos.

-Puede que tengas razón. Cada vez siento que prefiere más a sus nuevos amigos futbolistas que a nosotros-suspiró.

-A-además, ¿Recuerdas que tú fuiste la primera en alejarte de él? -le refuté.

Sakura se sonrojó, apenada, pero decidí no ponerle mucha mente a ello.

-Si...con todo eso de que se me confesó se me hizo incomodo hablar con él por meses-confesó-Pero ahora es distinto, ya estamos en contacto, no como antes, pero se podría decir que hemos vuelto a ser amigos. Pensé que tu harías lo mismo. Hasta hace poco pensaba que no te acercabas a él por mi culpa, pero...ahora empiezo a sospechar que tienen su propio problema, ¿O me equivoco?

-T-te equivocas.

-Hinata...-la vi observarme con suma preocupación-No tengo ni la más remota idea de que pasó entre ambos, pero deben de resolver sus problemas. A ninguno de los dos les hace bien. Es evidente que ambos han sufrido mucho, todos lo hemos notado.

Me sentí molesta al escuchar eso. ¿Que ambos estábamos sufriendo?

¿Naruto sufriendo?

Mis manos se cerraron en dos puños.

-E-estas imaginando cosas. A-ambos estamos bien.

-No lo creo. A penas y tu sales de casa y te la pasas estudiando. Y Naruto...-suspiró-Se ha estado juntando con malas influencias y cada día parece que su problema con la bebida empeora. Sé que muchos dirán que es normal, pero extrañamente el comportamiento de ambos empezó a ser así después que dejaron de hablarse. ¿Y me dices que estoy imaginando cosas? -se cruzó de brazos. -Se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, practicamente hermanos después de lo que sucedió con...-tragó saliva-...con tu hermano, ¿Y de la noche a la mañana dejaron de hablarse? Me parece extraño.

-S-simplemente dejamos d-de tener cosas en común y-y...nos fuimos alejando. E-l está concentrado en llevar al equipo a las nacionales y-y festejar con sus nuevos amigos. En cambio, mi objetivo es estudiar y graduarme. Ya no tenemos nada en común.

-¿Estás diciendo que no se hablan porque a ti no te gustan las fiestas?-enarcó una ceja, algo incrédula.

-Si...

-Eso es...-tomó aire-Estúpido-rodó los ojos-Pero te creeré porque eres mi amiga y te estimo mucho. Sé que algo sucedió, pero si no quieres decirlo, haz de tener tus razones, y yo lo entiendo. En ocasiones hay cosas que solo podemos guardárnoslas para nosotras mismas...-suspiró y su mirada se perdió levemente en la ventana de su habitación, pensativa.

Así era Sakura. Ya me había acostumbrado a que de vez en cuando soléese perderse en sus pensamientos...

Y esos eran momentos que aprovechaba para yo también perderme en los míos.

Supongo que por eso podría decirse que éramos muy buenas amigas.

.  
Ya cursaba tercer año de la universidad. Me emocionaba un poco la idea de ya estar a mitad del camino, aunque al pensar en el futuro no experimentaba la emoción que hubiese sentido hacía unos años. Era como estar en piloto automático, solo seguía la corriente.

Suponía que era parte de ser joven. Tratar de descubrirle el sentido a esto que se le llama vida. Aunque en ocasiones no le encontrase ninguno y se me dificultase encontrar un motivo para levantarme en las mañanas.

Al ingresar al pasillo central de la universidad pensaba en todas las cosas que haría ese día. Un habito viejo que me daba la falsa ilusión de que todo estaba bajo control.

Pero ese momento de paz se me escapó de las manos cuando a lo lejos pude vislumbrar una cabellera rubia.

Naruto.

El mismo Naruto. Sonriente y acompañado de muchas personas...y Shion.

Como ya estaba acostumbrada, desvié mi camino. Aunque demorase un poco más en llegar a mi salón.

Una vez que confirmé que estuviese lejos de mi vista solté el aire que estaba conteniendo. Si, llámenme cobarde. Lo era. Y lo sabía.

Y con el corazón desbocado conseguí llegar temprano a mi primera hora de clase.

Entonces solo debía de pretender serenidad ante mis amigos por el resto de la hora. Fácil.

Más aún porque se trataba de una lección sobre la psicología de los niños, un tema que me fascinaba. No sabía de donde había sacado tanto amor por los infantes, pero era inevitable no caer rendida con los curiosos que podían ser estos.

Cuanto soñaba con tener uno propio algún día.

Me sonrojé con la idea, pero al ser realista...esa posibilidad estaba muy lejana, pues para ello requería de tres cosas:

Estar enamorada, ser correspondida y tener garantizada una promesa de un para siempre.

Me di un golpe mental. Esos eran pensamientos tontos. Siempre estaba la opción de adoptar.

Suspiré. ¿En que estaba pensando?

-Dicen que algo malo le paso a Naruto...-escuché a Kiba comentar a mi lado, despertando de inmediato todas mis alarmas.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-le cuestione rápidamente, desconcertándolo por estar notoriamente afectada.

-A él no, aparentemente, pues dicen que recibió una llamada y de inmediato salió corriendo de su salón.

Eso me hizo sentir mejor, pero de igual forma me desconcertaba lo que podría haber sucedido.

Y por el resto del día no pude parar de pensar en él. Inclusive la maestra me había reprendido un par de veces por no estar escuchándola.

Estaba almorzando con Kiba y Shino cuando mi celular vibró. Al ver de quién se trataba la llamada casi me ahogó con el sandwich que aun masticaba.

-¿Estas bien Hinata?-me preguntó Shino mientras me daba leves golpecitos en la espalda.

-S-sí, creo que estoy comiendo muy rápido-reí para no poner en evidencia mi nerviosismo.

-Relájate Hina, aún nos quedan 40 minutos para nuestra siguiente clase.

-Tienes razón...-bajé mi vista a mi celular y vi que este había dejado de sonar y ahora solo quedaba la evidencia de una llamada perdida en mi pantalla que me confirmaba de qué no me lo había imaginado.

Pero Naruto no volvió a llamar.

Trate de olvidarlo por el resto del día, pero no encontraba una razón del porque me llamaría después de casi un año. Quería creer que había marcado mi numero por accidente. Eso quería pensar.

Estaba esperando el bus luego de pasar toda la tarde en la biblioteca y decidir que era momento de regresar a casa. Aun ansiosa. No tenía siquiera la remota idea de cómo había conseguido terminar un proyecto que la profesora nos había pedido, Kiba y Shino tuvieron que estarme despertándome una y otra vez de mis divagaciones.

No tenía remedio. Ciegamente pensaba que volvería a llamar, pero entonces... ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría?

 _"¿Hola? ¿Cómo has estado?"_

O quizás lo más correcto sería no contestarle o pedirle amablemente que no me buscará más.

Evidentemente no podría hacerlo. Me conocía lo suficientemente bien.

Finalmente llegó el autobús. Tomé asiento y como acostumbraba, me coloqué mis auriculares. Pero mientras buscaba una canción en mi reproductor, me llegó un mensaje.

Me quedé helada al abrirlo.

" _ **Hola Hinata. ¿Podrías llegar al Hospital de Konoha? Te necesito, por favor"**_

 _ **Naruto**_.

-¡D-detenga el autobús!-le grité al chofer un poco bruscamente, ganándome la mirada de todos.

Perfecto Hinata. Luego de un año pretendiendo que no te importaba...

Tomé un taxi para llegar lo más pronto posible.

Al cruzar prácticamente corriendo la entrada a emergencias, pude divisar a Naruto con la cabeza entre sus manos en la sala de espera. Estaba solo.

Salí corriendo hacia a él, si tiendo que fue el recorrido más largo de mi vida. Me sentía como en cámara lenta, con mi corazón palpitando cada vez más fuerte. Al estar frente a el quizé colocar mi mano sobre su hombro, pero me retracté a solo centímetros de él.

-E-estoy aquí...-le dije casi sin aire.

Levantó su cabeza y sentí como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Mis ojos por primera vez en un año se cruzaron con los suyos, dejándome sin aire de la impresión.

Jamás pensaría que nos reencontraríamos en esas circunstancias.

No me dio tiempo para nada mas, y sin titubear me abrazó fuertemente, como si me tratase de un salvavidas. Lo escuché contenerse. Yo también contuve el aire.

-Gracias por venir-me dijo con alivio -E-estás más delgada-me comentó con una voz un tanto nasal, probablemente había estado llorando, y tratando de sonar casual a pesar de que toda esta situación claramente fuese incómoda para ambos.

No sabía qué hacer con mis brazos, de si devolverle el abrazo o limitarme a estar estática. Me decidí por lo primero. Podía sentir que Naruto realmente lo necesitaba.

-¿Q-que sucedió?

-E-el viejo pervertido está muy mal-me confesó entrecortadamente. -Lo ha estado por mucho tiempo, p-pero creo que ahora n-no se recuperará.

No podía...no.

Quería llorar con él ante tal noticia. ¿Desde hacía cuanto tiempo se había guardado esto para sí solo?

Jiraiya y Naruto no tenían familia, así que debieron de sufrir solos a su suerte.

¿Desde cuándo?

-Lo s-siento mucho...-no sabía que decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor. Probablemente nada funcionaría. Así que froté su espalda levemente y le dije: -No te contengas, está bien. Todo estará bien-dicho esto, Naruto se dejó llevar y lloró.

-Todo estará bien-le aseguré nuevamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por consolarlo.

Yo sabía lo mucho que significaba Jiraiya para él. Era como su padre, muy a pesar de que el real estuviese vivo. Desde pequeño sus padres biológicos lo dejaron a su cuidado por sus apretadas agendas que los mantenía viajando al extranjero y los obligaba a no tener un hogar estable. Recordaba como Naruto siempre decía que se sentía abandonado, inclusive guardándoles cierto rencor por no llevarlo con ellos, y por ni siquiera visitarlo o llamarlo muy a menudo.

Su padrino, a pesar de tampoco encontrarse mucho en casa, siempre se había mantenido al pendiente de él y le demostraba ese cariño de padre que el necesitaba.

Pero ahora...

Ahora podía perderlo, y no quería ni siquiera pensar en cómo esto lo destruiría.

Pero no lo dejaría solo. No lo permitiría.

.

Después de casi una hora, cuando vi que Naruto ya se había relajado decidí ir por un café para ambos.

Cuando regresé él tomó la taza y me senté a su lado.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace 10 meses...-respondió, melancólicamente-Hace 10 meses lo diagnosticaron con cáncer de pulmón. El viejo parecía una chimenea de tanto fumar, eso le paso factura-rio sin gracia alguna-Se ha extendido a casi todo su cuerpo. Pero el viejo...No ha querido hacerse la quimioterapia-pude notar que estaba conteniendo de nuevo sus ganas de llorar-Y me ha pedido que no se lo diga a nadie porque...porque no quiere que sientan lastima. É-él dice que quiere...quiere morir haciendo lo que le gusta.

-Viajar-completé y Naruto asintió, viendo hacia el suelo.

-Pero ayer...hoy tuvo una recaída...y los médicos no me han dado falsas esperanzas. Puede que no pase de hoy...

-Ya-ya verás que si...-tomé su mano y le di un apretón.

-Gracias Hinata...-recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. -Gracias...por pretender por hoy que no me odias.

No respondí a aquello. Simplemente permanecí a su lado en silencio.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y me quedé dormida, en los brazos de aquel príncipe azul que rompió mi corazón.

.  
-¡Despiértense par de tortolos!-me despertó una voz estruendosa. Al aclarar mi vista pude visualizar a un señor alto de cabellos plateados con una coleta.

Era el padrino de Naruto, Jiraiya.

¡¿Como?!

-¡Viejo!-escuché a Naruto sorprendido a mi lado. -¡¿Cómo es que...?!

-Ya me dieron de alta-anunció feliz.

Escuché a Naruto gruñir molesto.

-¡¿Cómo puedes sonreír después de todo?! ¿Acaso no te importa?!-le reclamó totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jiraiya desapareció, y repentinamente se tornó serio.

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto Naruto. No quiero hacer de esta enfermedad una cruz y lo menos que quería es que se supiese-me vio de reojo-Pero veo que no te importa mi voluntad-suspiró.

Naruto respiró profundamente.

-Hinata es de confianza. Y si, ¡Me importa una mierda tu voluntad porqué es estúpida! ¡¿Acaso a ti te importa una mierda vivir?! ¡Entra de nuevo al hospital! -lo tomó de los hombros- ¡¿Que acaso nadie en este maldito hospital hará algo?!

Vi a un par de doctores acercarse a nosotros.

-Tratamos de convencerlo, pero el señor se negó rotundamente. Va contra las normas obligar a un paciente a quedarse.

-¡Hagan algo! ¡Mierda! -pateó la pared y se tomó de los cabellos, totalmente frustrado.

Su padrino entonces aprovechó su distracción para abrazarlo. Naruto al principio se resistió, pero finalmente cedió.

-Por favor hijo mío, tienes que comprenderme. Estaré bien.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, poco convencido, pero más relajado. Fue entonces que pude ver de reojo como Jiraiya me hacía señas, pidiéndome silenciosamente de si podía dejarlo solos.

La sangre subió a mi rostro, y con una leve reverencia, salí del lugar.

El resto de la semana no supe más de Naruto, o por lo menos no directamente de él. Había asistido a la universidad normalmente y no se veía afectado. Era él mismo jovial y extrovertido Naruto.

Sabía que era una fachada. Él siempre había sido del tipo de persona que sonríe inclusive en los momentos más difíciles.

Inclusive la fiesta del viernes seguía en pie. No podía creerlo.

¿Cómo podía?

Contra todo pronóstico eso me dolía. ¿Porque se refugiaba en las apariencias? ¿Porque no podía simplemente ser honesto?

Esas preguntas me la hice toda la semana y como siempre, no encontré respuestas.

.  
.

Caminaba de regreso a casa después de visitar a Sakura para ayudarle a escoger que vestido usar y negarle por décima vez de que no iría a la fiesta de Naruto esa noche.

Copos de nieve caían sobre mi pelo y disfrute de la sensación totalmente. El invierno estaba por comenzar.

Observe el cielo y cerré mis ojos, dejando que la nieve me cayera sobre el rostro. Sonreí ante la sensación. Era refrescante. Me aligeraba la cabeza.

Pero repentinamente estas dejaron de caer, así que abrí mis ojos y noté una mano sobre mí, evitando que la nieve cayera sobre mi rostro.

-Así solo pescaras un resfriado, Hinata.

Esa voz...

Entonces él rio entre dientes.

Esa risa...

De inmediato, al ser consiente sobre quién se trataba, retrocedí bruscamente, ocasionando que resbalara y cayera de espalda.

Gemí de dolor al golpearme mi parte baja contra el frío suelo.

-¡Hinata!

Lo observé desde mi posición, aturdida, no por el golpe, sino por su presencia.

Estaba más alto, y su voz era igual de cálida y aterciopelada para mis oídos. Eso no lo había notado aquel día en el hospital, quizás por la situación en la que estábamos.

Él color subió a mis mejillas al verlo reír y extenderme una mano para ayudarme a levantarme,

-F-felicidades por la victoria de tu e-equipo c-contra K-koneri-le dije torpemente, queriendo desviar el tema de mi torpe reacción al verlo

-Toneri-me corrigió- Y gracias. ¿Irás a la fiesta?

-N-no.

-¡Qué bueno!, ¡yo tampoco!.

¿Uh?

-Podría hacerte compañía, ¿Que dices? -me cerró un ojo y se agachó para quedar a mi altura, sobre sus rodillas.

Mi ceño se frunció. Repentinamente recuperando el control sobre mis emociones y recordando la razón por la que no le dirigía la palabra en un principio.

-No-le dije rotundamente, con la voz más dura que pude articular-¿Porque ahora Naruto-le cuestioné-¿Solo porque te acompañe aquel día te sientes en deuda conmigo?-tragué saliva, queriendo ser fuerte-No es necesario. Puedes seguir ignorándome como siempre. Haz de cuenta y caso que no me conoces-dije terminantemente y rechazando su mano, me reincorporé yo sola, continuando con mi camino.

Esperaba que Naruto me dejara ir, pero contra todo pronóstico, me detuvo por la muñeca.

-¡Te amo Hinata!-mi corazón se detuvo ante su repentina afirmación. -Hace un año me dijiste que solo estarías con un chico que te amé...-hizo una pausa, quizás buscando las palabras adecuadas-En ese momento no te pedí que te quedaras conmigo porque no sabía que ya te amaba. No quería mentirte. Pero ahora es distinto. Ahora si estoy seguro. Fui un estúpido.

Me giré a ver su rostro, agitado, casi sin aire y rojo por la baja temperatura en que nos encontrábamos. Se notaba arrepentido, y podía intuir su sinceridad.

Eso me dejó sin palabras. Todo era tan repentino, no estaba segura de si estaría soñando o no.

-Te quiero devuelta en mi vida-no quitó sus ojos de los míos mientras lo decía, con una necesidad imperante-Han pasado tantas cosas que me han hecho reflexionar sobre lo que no quiero perder. Del poco e incierto tiempo que tenemos en este mundo. No quiero estar un minuto mas de mi vida en malos términos contigo.

No encontraba mi voz. Sentía la garganta seca.

-Empecemos desde cero, ¿Que dices? -me extendió su mano-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y tú, Hinata Hyuga, y eso es todo lo que sabemos el uno del otro, por ahora-me cerró un ojo y sonrió cálidamente.

Yo solo me limite a observar su mano.

-Incluso tengo la aprobación de tu hermano.

¡¿Que?!

Parpadee un par de veces.

-Si, me tomó un tiempo convencerlo, pero al final accedió-sonrió ampliamente, orgulloso de su hazaña-Si quieres, puedes preguntarle, él esta aquí-giró su cabeza hacia atrás, incitándome en ver hacia esa dirección.

Y efectivamente, a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros se encontraba mi hermano junto a Shion, quien sostenía su silla de ruedas. Ambos sonreían.

-Ahora solo me falta tu padre-dijo Naruto y me cerró un ojo-¿Que dices? ¿Lo intentamos?


	17. Alejalo de Ti

**Un gusto saludadles! Se que la historia me ha quedado un poco desorganizada con tantos saltos en el tiempo, incluso ocasiono que tuviese un bloqueo para escribir lo que continuaba. Afortunadamente ya organice mis ideas y les traigo un capitulo mas.**

 **Prometo que el recuento del pasado ya va a terminar.**

 **También, a esta historia le quedan pocos capitulos. Espero terminarlos pronto!**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer!**

 **-TEARLINNER**

* * *

 **| Noviembre, 2014 |**

¿Lo intentamos?

¿Así de fácil?

¿Así de fácil me entregaría a él nuevamente?

¿Y Sakura?

-No-esa fue la respuesta que salió de mis labios, inmediatamente ocasionando que todo signo de confianza se drenará de su rostro.

\- ¡Por favor Hinata, confía en mí, ahora es...!

No podía seguir viendo su rostro, así que simplemente giré sobre mis talones y me alejé lo más rápido, escuchando tras mi como Sasuke decía un _"Te lo dije"_

-¡Hinata...!

Lo escuché llamarme un par de veces, cada vez más cerca de mí, así que corrí. Crucé el muro de mi casa y justo cuando me adentré a mi casa y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, él colocó un pie entre esta, impidiéndomelo.

-No huyas de mí, por favor...-me vio con suplica.

Negué con la cabeza.

-N-no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Empuje la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, en un vano intento de cerrarla. Era evidente que mi tamaño no me ayudaba.

-¡Una taza de café!

Detuve mi forcejeo y lo vi, confundida.

-Solo tomate una taza de café conmigo y te juro que no volveré a molestarte jamás.

Negué con la cabeza y él me vio con suplica.

-Por favor...

-N-no

Suspiró y siendo lo más delicado que pudo abrió la puerta. Confirmándome que mi forcejeo era en vano. Desde un principio nunca tuve chance.

Lo vi con aflicción mientras el despreocupadamente se adentraba en mi casa y tomaba asiento en mi sofá. Cruzándose de brazos, dirigiéndome una mirada, sonriente.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que aceptes tomarte un café conmigo.

-No puedo, eso significaría...

\- ¿Una cita? No te preocupes, si tú lo quieres, no será una cita. Solo quiero hablar contigo...como amigo-hizo énfasis en lo último.

Me frote mi cabello, llena de aflicción. Lo último que necesitaba en mi vida era tomarme una taza de café con el chico que me rompió el corazón.

¿Qué bueno podría salir de aquello?

-N-no estoy lista para ser tu amiga de nuevo.

Vi el dolor cruzar por sus ojos. Tragó saliva. Claramente tratando de no perder el valor que probablemente reunió para venir aquí en un principio. Conocía muy bien a Naruto. Él estaba tan nervioso como yo de compartir el mismo aire.

-Como conocidos. Al menos intenta hablar conmigo una vez. No tiene que ser ahora mismo. Tú decides cuando. Esperare el tiempo que creas necesario.

Nunca estaría lista para estar frente a frente con él.

-Dame un mes.

Se puso de pie de inmediato.

\- ¿Estas bromeando?

-N-no, dame un mes. Es lo menos que te pediré.

Se frotó el cabello con frustración y me dio la espalda.

-¿1 semana?-propuso.

-No.

-¡Dos!

Negué con la cabeza.

-¡Tres!

Suspiré.

-Lo estoy reconsiderando, mejor que sean dos meses.

-¡Esta bien!, ¡Tu ganas! ¡Un mes! -dijo, rendido, viendo que no me haría cambiar de posición con nada.

No era la misma Hinata de antes que con un chasquido de dedos de él hacía lo que quisiese. Ahora podía decir que tenía voz propia.

-Un mes, entonces-reafirme, a lo que él me sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

De cierta forma se sentía como si Naruto hubiese ganado de nuevo. Y quizás asi fuese, pero ya no importaba. Pasase lo que pasase, no le entregaría mi corazón nuevamente.

Un extraño silencio se sembró entre ambos, solo escuchándose el ruido de los carros pasar por la calle. Él me observó, e inconscientemente le estaba viendo también a los ojos.

Sentía calidez. Paz. Como si ambos hubiésemos enterrado el pasado y tuviésemos las esperanzas de conocernos de nuevo.

Honestamente ninguno de los dos éramos los mismos.

Carraspeé, alejando mis ojos de los suyos ante lo peligroso que pusiese ser. Debía mostrarme fuerte.

-En ese entonces...

-¿No me invitarás a un té, café o agua?-me vio con inocencia, con esos ojos de cachorro perdido que nadie podía resistir.

-Pues ...e-este, si quieres café puedo...-antes de terminar, caí en cuenta de que me estaba tomando el pelo. -¡N-nos vemos dentro de un mes!-le dije de inmediato, sonrojada por la semejante metida de pata que casi hacía. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, para dejarle en claro que su visita ya se había demorado más de lo que quería.

Naruto solo rio. Evidentemente divirtiéndose con toda la situación.

-Nada perdía con intentarlo-se encogió de hombros y salió de mi morada. –Nos vemos dentro de un mes, adiós, Hina-antes de que pudiese detenerlo colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza y alborotó mi flequillo juguetonamente.

.

.

\- ¿Así que no estás de acuerdo con que vuelva a hablar con Naruto?

Lo sabía. Mi hermano no dejaría entrar a Naruto tan fácil en mi vida de nuevo.

Sasuke se frotó el puente de su nariz.

-Sí y no-lo vi con confusión-No sabes lo molesto que era tener a ese idiota llamándome todos los días. Cuando lo bloqueé de whatsapp y Facebook, inclusive en Instagram, comenzó a venir a casa cuando estabas en clases. No tuve otra opción más que acceder, más cuando su amiga Shion se le unió en la misión de fastidiarme-suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco-. Claro, tenía la confianza de que tu sola te encargarías de rechazarlo y bajarlo de su nube. No me decepciones hermana-me vio con clara advertencia –Aun así, quiero ver que tan lejos llega todo esto. Considero que ambos necesitan clausura si quieren continuar con sus vidas sin sentir pena por todo lo que paso y lo que ¨puso ser¨-dijo esto último haciendo comillas con sus manos-Solo quizás sea amor verdadero y no un simple capricho de secundaria. Si así lo fuese, no me entrometería. Ambos ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para saber diferenciar si esto se trata de una tonta obsesión con el "primer amor" o si es en serio.

Que directo, pensé.

Pero tenía mucha razón. Necesitaba clausura. Las cosas entre ambos terminaron de una forma dramática. Simplemente lo deje con las palabras en la boca aquella mañana en su apartamento, totalmente cegada por el dolor y el rencor de verme engañada.

Nunca nos sentamos formalmente a discutir.

Simplemente dejamos de hablarnos. Quizás anhelando siempre volver a ese momento en específico de nuestras vidas para encontrar una mejor forma de terminarlo o de solucionarlo.

.

.

Esa misma noche, mientras finalizaba un proyecto de la universidad en mi computadora, fue cuestión de segundos, cuestión de distraerme en un archivo de word, para que cuando abriese mi navegador tuviese 40 notificaciones.

De inmediato me sobresalte. Eso era extraño. Nunca había sido popular, por lo que a lo mucho tendría un like de Sakura o Tenten en algún video de gatos o cachorros.

Con curiosidad desplegué el menú de notificaciones.

Casi me caí de mi silla.

¡Todas eran de Naruto Uzumaki!

40 notificaciones de: _"Naruto Uzumaki reaccionó a una foto"_

¿Qué significaba esto?

Revisé cada una de ellas, notando que eran todas las fotografías que había compartido durante el último año.

Era como si me estuviese queriendo enviar un mensaje, tipo...

Parpadeó la pestaña del chat.

Era él: _"Solo me estoy poniendo al día, no te asustes Hina ;)"_

Me sonrojé de pies a cabeza y cerré mi laptop. Sintiendo mi corazón latir como nunca.

¿Qué quería él con todo esto?

En las siguientes semanas venideras, no paró de buscar la forma de llamar mi atención.

Repentinamente cargando mis libros en la universidad sin pedírmelo, obligándome a caminar a su lado, escuchándolo hablar de las miles de cosas que había hecho o haría. Poniéndome al día de su vida.

No queriendo dar mi brazo a torcer, permanecía en silencio. Inevitablemente atenta a sus relatos, porque no lo negaría, él me importaba más de lo que quería aceptar.

No tenía idea de quién le había dado mi número. Ahora él se encargaba de llenar mi bandeja de entrada de whatsapp con memes. Consiguiendo que riera inevitablemente. Aun así, con orgullo lo dejaba en visto.

Había considerado la idea de bloquearlo, pero me pareció muy rudo de mi parte.

Pero no era solo por whatsapp, fielmente tenía un comentario suyo en cualquiera de mis posts de facebook y me etiquetaba sin para en publicaciones.

Literalmente, mi día a día comenzaba a minarse de Naruto Uzumaki.

.

.

Habían pasado 3 semanas, y me sentía orgullosa de haber podido ignorarlo lo más que pude, ya me conocía todos los lugares que frecuentaba en la universidad, por lo que con suerte no me había topado con él en 3 días. También me había desconectado de mis redes sociales para no distraerme con sus vanos intentos de llamar mi atención.

Solo esperaba que captase el mensaje y se cansase de insistir en recuperar mi amistad.

Ahora me encontraba en la hora de almuerzo. La cafetería estaba atestada de gente, casi siendo difícil visualizar a Sakura. Recorrí mi vista por todas las mesas, no encontrándola.

Suspiré.

-Si no tienes donde comer, puedes comer con nosotros-esa voz...

Con temor giré mi vista hacia la derecha, confirmando que se trataba de Naruto. Cargaba con su pesada bandeja de comida.

Tragué saliva.

-N-no es necesario, no quiero incomodar.

-¡No te preocupes!, hoy el equipo salió a comer alitas con cerveza, y como Shion y yo estamos en desacuerdo con hacer ese tipo de cosas, solo estamos los dos hoy. Mira-me señalo la última mesa en el lado derecho de la cafetería. Efectivamente ahí estaba esa chica de cuerpo atlético llamada Shion, agitando su mano para que nos uniéramos.

Su sonrisa era hermosa. Según escuchaba, también era buena alumna. Y ni hablar de su estatura, a lo menos sería de un metro ochenta. Tenía lo justo de curvas y su parte trasera estaba perfectamente dotada.

En resumidas palabras, era el sueño de todo hombre.

Mientras que yo tenía una estatura y parte trasera tan agraciadas como las de una niña de 9 años. No tenía curvas.

Pero bueno, ¿Dios era justo no?

Lo único en lo que superaba con creces a Shion era en la parte delantera. La madre naturaleza era justa y equivalente, no podía darle todo a una sola persona, por eso quizás Shion careciese de pechos.

De igual forma. Eso no me hacía mejor que ella.

Me di un golpe mental.

¿Acaso había comenzado a compararme con ella?

\- ¿Te preocupa Shion?-Naruto frunció el ceño, totalmente descolocado-Ella es como una hermana para mí, sería raro tener algo con ella.

Parecía que me había leído la mente. ¿Eso era posible?

¿Acaso él se había dado cuenta antes que yo misma de que quizás estaba celosa?

-E-eso decías de mí hace un par de años-evadí su mirada escrutiñadora- ¿S-solo mira como estamos ahora? ¿S-sigo siendo la pequeña hermana que siempre quisiste?

Lo vi sonrojarse.

-Eso es diferente. Tú eres diferente. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta, pero tú eres la mujer de mi vida.

Me sonrojé a más no poder, dejando por un segundo que mi corazón se conmoviera.

Carraspeé, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

No debía caer. Él solo quería endulzarme el oído.

-E-eso es lo que quieres que crea. P-pero al final, s-solo soy aquella tonta a la que siempre buscas cuando te sientes solo. E-esa de la que crees que incondicionalmente estará para ti. S-siempre te has a-aprovechado de mis buenas intenciones. Pero ya...y-ya-tomé valor y subí el tono de mi voz-¡Ya no más!

Entonces, dejándolo con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, me alejé de él.

Suspiré de alivio cuando finalmente logré ubicar a Sakura a unas dos mesas de Shion.

Tomé asiento, sintiendo la mirada escrutiñadora de Sakura.

Entonces mi teléfono vibró.

Revise el mensaje.

 _"No tienes de que preocuparte. No soy su tipo, Naruto es un hombre que prefiere los pechos grandes"_

Me quede sin palabras.

¿Quién...?

Choque mi mirada con Shion, quién solo me cerró un ojo.

Me sonrojé, sintiendo vergüenza de mi misma y de lo obvia que debí haber sido para que Shion al otro lado de la cafetería se diera cuenta.

-¿Por qué tan acalorada Hinata?-me sobresalté al escuchar a Sakura cuestionarme con curiosidad.

-N-no es nada-mentí.

Obviamente ella no me creyó.

-Siento que algo te tiene tensa últimamente, y creo que está relacionado a Naruto.

-C-claro que no. Lo que él haga o deje de hacer con su vida n-no es mi problema.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos aún más.

-Realmente me mentiras a la cara y dirás que no te importa Naruto?

-C-claro que me importa. Es mi a-amigo. Al igual que lo haría por ti, me preocupo por él. ¿Tú también, ¿no?

-Desde luego que me preocupo por Naruto-extrañamente el rostro de Sakura adquirió un pequeño rubor.

La observe detenidamente. La vi suspirar y enrojecer aún más.

Había algo que siempre me inquietaba de ella cada vez que mencionábamos a Naruto. No quería ni siquiera sopesar eso. Pero mi instinto femenino me alertaba.

-La verdad es que...-se mordió el labio y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. -Olvídalo.

Una gran parte de mí, la que quería auto protegerme, me decía que dejará el asunto morir ahí. Pero por otro lado...me inquietaba la incertidumbre.

Me mordí el labio.

-Te gusta Naruto, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

.

Le temía al amor. A comenzar nuevamente. A salir más herida.

Mi respiración se volvió agitada.

No negaría que mi corazón enloquecía cada vez que Naruto mostraba su interés en mí. No mentiría al decir que mi cabeza no comenzaba a hacer castillos de arena y pensar en finales felices.

Pero era transitorio. Mi mente y corazón eran una maraña.

Pasaba días enteros disfrutando de la atención que él me daba, sintiéndome importante, querida. Feliz.

Pasaba noches enteras en vela. Escuchando música sin parar. Sintiéndome entre feliz y miserable. Con miedo.

La verdad era que no estaba lista para una relación. No confiaba en Naruto.

En esos últimos años me había vuelto recelosa. Orgullosa de dejar que un hombre manipulara mi corazón.

La verdad era que...odiaba que Naruto tuviese control de mis emociones. Odiaba el hecho de que con un chasquido de dedos me tuviera a su merced.

Después de todo el sufrimiento que me hizo pasar. Después de dejarme sola a mi suerte esos años, ¿Le dejaría el camino fácil?

El orgullo me carcomía. Y me inquietaba. ¿Desde cuándo eso era parte de mí?

Por otro lado estba Sakura.

Ella siempre había sido el amor de Naruto. ¿Lo habría dejado de ser o simplemente se habría resignado a nunca tenerla?

Le puse un stop a mi mente. Tome una decisión cegada por el orgullo.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué a ese tortuoso número:

 _"Naruto,¿Podemos tomarnos esa taza de café?"_

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

 _"¡Claro!, ¡Tú decides donde!"_

.

.  
La cafetería no estaba muy llena. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la maquina de café expresso y "Happy" de Ed Sheeran.

Entrelace mis manos. Ansiosa. Viendo como Naruto tomaba asiento frente a mi con dos capuchinos.

Él portaba una hermosa sonrisa. Llena de esperanza...¿por nosotros?

Tomé un poco de mi bebida, queriendo relajarme antes de hablar.

\- N-naruto...¿Q-Qué te llevo a volver a buscarme?

Él solo sonrió, como ya esperandose esa pregunta.

-Honestamente...había querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero temía, temía tu rechazó. Así que me limite a ignorar que existías. Comencé por bloquearte de Facebook.

Parece que notó mi expresión dolida, puesto que se apresuró a aclarar:

\- ¡No porque me desagradara!, más porque...-suspiró-Me dolía verte. Como el cobarde que soy, quise ignorar que estabas ahí para no sentir dolor. Hinata...-tomó mi mano-Te juró que intente duramente continuar sin ti. Pero todo lo que hice era en vano. Cada vez que por mera casualidad te veía por los pasillos de la universidad...toda mi fachada se derrumbaba. Deseaba hablarte, ser parte de tu vida de nuevo. Pero sabía que, si lo hacía, solo te haría sufrir. Siempre he sido el bastardo que te hace llorar. No quería ser egoísta.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Y-ya no te importa sé quién me hace llorar? ¿Decidiste ser egoísta?

Tomó aire.

-Mi padrino...él me hizo abrir los ojos. Él me dijo que tú eras la mujer para mí. Me pidió que no me rindiera con lo nuestro. Que podría irse en paz de este mundo si veía que me agarraba de los pantalones y me armaba de valor para pelear por ti.

Así que eso era... ¿La última petición de su padrino?

Esa era la excusa para buscarme.

Eso solo incremento mi inseguridad y me reafirmó que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta.

-Hinata. Tu eres mi primer amor. La primera y única mujer con la que he estado. Eres especial. N-no quiero perderte-Insistió.

Él también fue el primero y único chico. Pero, ¿era correcto aferrarse por ello? ¿No dejaría de ser un simple capricho? ¿Hasta qué punto esto se trataba de una ilusión?

Naruto apretó mi mano, como pidiendo una respuesta.

Yo cerré mis ojos fuertemente y le dije sin preámbulos:

\- Le gustas a Sakura... ¿Qué harás?, ¿Seguirás la última voluntad de tu padrino, te aferrarás a tu primer amor o irás por Sakura?

Así es. Mi orgullo me pedía a gritos que alejara a Naruto.

Mi orgullo me sugería que lo dirigiese a brazos de Sakura.


End file.
